I Think I've Finally Learned to Love You More
by Parizz
Summary: Perhaps I'll keep this for a while longer for reference and memory's sake...but I've decided to stop and rewrite this fic, and the result became "Betting on a Fairytale Ending"
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ohhh yes, my first fanfic… I've made a little editing and some minor changes on this fic, so you're lucky to have read this than the original, for it was just swarming with errors. Hope you like this fic. May you be friendly to me and not hate me for what I do. **I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!** So please be an angel and go send me one…surly, I will love you! Oh, and if you're still not sure about the whole idea, go and read my bio…you'll have more info there! K!? o

****

* * *

Chapter 1

Genesis

Darkness loomed amidst the clashing waves of the darkened sea. The starry night was left unnoticed as swirling clouds veiled the glittering fascination on the sky, the moon peeking behind the thin layered clouds. It was still to turn full, but its dazzling brightness was enough to illuminate the night. The night was still. Only the rolling waves of the torrent sea could be heard splashing against the paved gutter of the harbor.

Seifer sat at the edge of the dock, his back against the railing, his head leaned on the pillar that stood behind it, his toes partially submerged in the water. He quietly gazed upon the stirring ocean. He was deep in thought, reminiscing the events that made his life change forever. It had been a while since the whole commotion ended. Everyone seemed to have been back to his and her normal life…except one. Seifer Almasy, the arrogant knight who left all things to fulfill his one and only romantic dream. While everyone else was enjoying the peace that now ruled the continent, he was still at war with his inner demons. In his mind was an image of a fool. A man who knew nothing of his past and a man lost in his present, while still looking at his empty future. He couldn't help but ridicule himself as a pathetic being who started living life on the wrong track and was left remain astray until now.

As the wind grew calm, a lone figure stood behind him casting its shadow over his. As he took notice of the figure, he said "WHAT?" in a cold-harsh manner while his eyes remained still at the now serene sea.

"Good evening Seifer." The figure responded with great warmth

The voice tingled at Seifer's ears. He couldn't help but look back to see the lady behind him. It was Edea, his Matron, who had taken up position just a few steps away from him, casually folding her arms.

"…It's you…" he muttered, avoiding to look in her eyes.

"Mind if I stay here for awhile?"

"That's none of my business to decide for you," he said in empty words, hoping to remain his thought unread and emotions left alone.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind if I stand here for awhile." Edea meekly replied as she slowly came closer to Seifer. But he neither budged nor spoke in consent with her words. Edea saw that he had not reacted and fixed him with a fretting glare with her hands on her waist. "May I ask the favor of giving me some respect?" **s**he said in serious tone.

With the frankness of her words, he croaked, "Then with all due respects Matron, pardon my insolence, but I seem to be bothered by your presence." With this, he right away regretted--the words--not the impudence of his tone. He quickly turned back towards the sea with apparent guilt on his face.

"…I see…I'm sorry then…perhaps it's best if I leave." Edea apologized, disappointed.

As she slowly walked back, weak with the words she just received. Seifer was drowned with his guilt and called out, "Don't fret over at what I just said…I didn't mean them." Seifer gave brief pause before he continued "Why are you here?"

Right away, Edea was glad he asked. No longer planning to linger with their conversation, she frankly said, "I am hoping to invite you back to Balamb Garden. I told Cid what you did…"

Surely, he was astonished by her words. But instead, blurted in angry tone, "What the heck!? Forget it!"

Edea was startled by how he reacted to her offer. "Why so?"

Seifer gave Matron a deep sigh, then looking at her with seemingly heavy look he said, "I'm not welcome at that rotten place! Who would dare look at me after what I did!? I'll live to regret if I ever take your offer!"

"Seifer, there is nothing to worry--"

"What's not to worry!? They have seen what I did! I betrayed the whole Garden, fought against them, and killed off so many lives! Now what makes you think your idea is worth my risk!?" Seifer shrieked in anger, but almost teary with his words.

The late sorceress felt afflicted by what his adopted son just said. Like a real mother, she felt pain within her grasping heart as the words struck her. But that didn't made her give up, instead, she held her head high the said, "What makes you fear are the doubts buried within you. I know that you have lived your life as a man being feared and separated from the rest of the crowd, and because of that, you have valued your life as very little. But let me tell you this, because of your struggles, you ended up protecting others without your notice."

Seifer was struck by her words. He fumbled for an answer, but Edea was right, he was able to protect many lives in the process. But that wasn't the reason why he felt uneasy, it was because of the fact that she was so much right about how she defined him; a man very different from the rest of the crowd, not wanting to be touched for his existence was no longer worth anyone's attention. While Edea smiled at his stunned silence, he felt his heart pounding wildly against his ribs; he flinched back grasping his heart. He didn't expect he would be so much affected by a woman he never really cared about. It took awhile before he was able to gather enough composure in order to make a reply. "I can't go back there…not while Squall and the rest are around," he whimpered, his voice barely reached Edea's ears, but she saw enough in his eyes to understand what he meant.

"Then when do you plan on ever making up for what you did? You can't improve anything if you don't plan on making a difference." Edea said in comforting words.

"…I can't…it's too late now."

"It's not too late. You haven't even begun to fulfill your dream, which is why my husband and I decided to give you this chance. But I guess I can't push any further. But if, in any case you decide on changing your mind, I'll be waiting for you in the Front Gate by tomorrow…I don't plan to suspend the meeting, so please, don't let our work be put to waste," she replied smiling at him. After that, she decided to leave. Her work was done. Even if she didn't get Seifer's consent, she knew that somewhere deep within that beating heart of his lies a hidden Seifer that is simply waiting to be pulled. Edea didn't really knew if how it would be drawn out from his closed heart, but she was certain that he was only waiting for someone good enough to open it for him. She slightly bowed down her head giving Seifer a signal for her departure.

Seifer simply looked at her with still eyes. How he wished he could take back all the cruel words that he just said to her, but why would he? His pride and stubbornness was enough of a reason to let his words remain alive. But at the same time, somewhere in his clouded heart, he felt wrong about what he did. And so, so slowly, he raised his arm and spread his palm as if trying to signal Matron to stop. He didn't say a word, hoping to lessen his burden, also hoping to be ignored, changed his mind and drew his hand back. But it was too late; Edea saw his shadow and returned to the site.

"What is it Seifer?" the ex-sorceress humbly asked in concern.

Seifer couldn't think of anything to say, but he wanted to prove his pride to his Matron, by not stooping down in silence even if he never really knew what to say. He had been such a prideful mortal that even in front of his matron, he didn't humble himself. Sure, Edea treated him like a son, but somehow, he had never returned the favor of ever treating him like a mother. But somewhere deep down he always looked up at Edea as his mother, though he hadn't really proved it, not once. After awhile of thinking, he remembered Quistis…why did she have to tell her? And so he asked, "Not only have you spilled the beans on Cid, but also had to tell that mediocre instructor of mine. Is it always your hobby to tell everyone other people's business?" he finally jerked out

Edea then noticed Seifer slightly bow his head down. She sensed that he was blushing, so she decided to play withhim a little. "No, of course not. I was just very much impressed with what you did to her. And don't you think she has the right to know her hero?"

"Put a sock in it! Quistis was my Instructor. Besides, I could've done the same with any other person!" Seifer exclaimed back revealing his red cheeks.

"But your face proves something different." Edea couldn't help but giggle seeing Seifer red as a tomato. She took the risk of making Seifer berserk with her laughter, but she was also aware that Seifer had no intention of harming her in any way. The mood was now different; the seriousness was slowly fading away, changing it with a more pleasant mood.

"Oh shut up! I was only being human," he said hiding back his face**.**

"At least you know what you did was right, is it not?" Edea tried to stop herself from embarrassing the poor blonde once more.

"I guess so…" But he couldn't help but wonder how Quistis felt after hearing his 'heroic deed' and so he took the gamble of being embarrassed again. "Not like I care or anything…but what did that hopeless romantic say after hearing what I did for her?"

Hearing this, Edea sensed something, but decided to keep it to her self, she thought it was too soon.

"…Well… I saw her blush after hearing my story…pretty much like you just did."

Seifer was surprised. _Quistis blushing?_ he thought.

"So is there something that I should know? Hmm? Seifer?" Edea said looking with suspicious eyes at him.

Seifer began to turn red again. "What the heck are you proposing!?"

"…I mean…you…and her…is there something going on between you two?" hecuriously asked Edea.

"WHAT!? There's no way I'll ever have feelings for that stiff woman!" Seifer exclaimed like a child turning redder than the ripest tomato.

"Hahaha! Seifer you look so cute!" Edea couldn't help but laugh at Seifer's red cheeks. She hadn't had a very good laugh in a while, and she was really enjoying her time with Seifer now.

"Tsk, what a pain! I'm leaving!" Seifer then quickly turned around to leave. At that point, he felt very embarrassed towards Edea.

"But before you do…let me tell you this…Quistis did blush after what I said…" Edea said more seriously than before hoping Seifer could hear who was from a short distance. Sure he heard this, but he pretended not to as to avoid from starting any conversations once more. He simply looked back at Edea then gave her a slight smile. Edea was aware that he had enough, so she decided to end their little chat. "…Goodnight Seifer…" bid Edea with a meek voice.

"…Night Matron…" replied Seifer for one last time in a very low and respectful tone just enough to touch Edea's flesh, then slowly walked away, his coat moving along with the wind. His shadow trailed behind him, until he left no trace of it, pacing into the darkness, he disappeared.

Edea was left alone, so she decided to leave as well. It was a fun night for her, getting to spend some time with Seifer and learning the soft and funny side of him. But before she left, she gazed back at the darkened sea for the last time then whispered to the breeze that drifted along with the current.

"You're a good guy Seifer Almasy. I hope you'll always remain the way you acted tonight… maybe then… just maybe, you'll be the one who could make Quistis smile again, or perhaps…something even more..."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think!? You like it? Please don't forget to review… you know you're the ones that can inspire me to write… oh and one more thing… I didn't quite show the proper characteristics of Seifer and Edea… but that's the way the story goes… So **PLEASE! PLAESE! JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Disclaimer:

I just want to say the following…

Those who say that Square is mine will be shot

Those who say that Final Fantasy is mine shall be strangled

Those who say that Final Fantasy 8 is mine shall be stabbed

Those who say that any Final Fantasy 8 characters are mine shall be tormented

Those who say that Quistis is mine shall be pulverized

Those who say that Seifer is mine, I will love…but of course he's not mine… (Cruel world!) =(

…So don't say anything at all or you'll be jinxed! Xx

And if anyone plans to sue me, don't bother…I'm poor…


	2. Seifer's Return

****

Chapter 2

Seifer's Return

"DIE!"

Clambering over the gnarled roots of the fallen tree stomps in Balamb forest, Seifer smiled at the sight of his fresh new kill. Blood stained his Hyperion and all over the rough grass that surrounded him. Slaughtering every monster in sight, he enjoyed the feel of cutting through their flesh.

"Die you mortal scumbags!"

Blinded by too much sin, he felt no remorse. Scourging the blade through his victim's corps, blood spattered devouring their vivid colors and turning them into the painful crimson hue.

Though his eyes feasted on the dripping blood of the slain beasts, his thoughts were somewhere far off course.

It was supposed to be today when the meeting regarding his reaccredidation would be held at Balamb Garden. He looked at his watch...900 hours. Just a few more minutes and the meeting would start, but he didn't care, he never gave the thought of going. But somewhere deep in his mind, he pondered at the words that Edea said to him the other night. He couldn't help but be enraged at his current situation. Mixed emotions filled him as he wiped the bloodstains off the sharpened edge of his gunblade. He felt anger toward himself for being weak. Weak in a sense that he was helpless with the situation that suddenly popped in his life. He didn't know whether or not to accept his Matron's offer and change his life for good. He knew he had to take the chance if he wanted to improve his life, but also fear for the upcoming events that would take part if he returned to the Garden.

Though he felt okay with his life at Balamb as a fisherman, living together with Raijin and Fujin, he wasn't contented. He felt something was missing...the thrill he had chasing over naughty children who always disobeyed the Garden rules, shouting at those nosy SeeDs who often opposed him, having that sense of responsibility being a Disciplinary Officer. He wanted to feel that rush of being alive once more. Now all he felt was boredom, deprived from the life he once lived.

As subtle breeze swept across his cheeks, a sudden flashback crossed his mind. It was during his assault against Galbaldia's late president, President Vincer Deiling that struck him. He could still remember the words that Sorceress Edea said to him...

"Poor, poor boy. The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult in you is telling you to back off. You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer." A vivid image of the ex-sorceress was flashing against his head. "You want to help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament." The flashes continued with Edea's face in his mind. "Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides, you're only a little boy."

"I'm not a boy! Stop calling me that!" Seifer exclaimed the same words he hadsaid before. Sweat began to fall from his head, as the thought wouldn't leave him alone. He recalled the events that made him regret. He could clearly remember, the stage, the whole set, his matron still entrapped as a sorceress, he, holding Vincer Deiling with his Hyperion ready to cut through the late president's neck... and Quistis looking as the whole event unfolded.

Quistis, her face was weak, he could remember. But why? He asked himself. He grasped the Bite Bug that was lying next to him. It shrieked in pain with its body all covered with blood. And again, her face crossed his mind. He remembered how she laid helpless on the pile of rubbles at Ultimecia's castle, groaning with the wounds that she had received in the battle.

As his memory began to subdue, and the pictures that he was seeing began towane, Seifer somehow felt the urge to return to the Garden. Not just to fact that he wanted to see Quistis, but to prove to himself and everyone how much he had changed.

Indeed, he hadchanged since the whole chaos ended. He hadlearned a lot of things throughout his journey while trying to fulfill his dream. He hadlearned the value of friendship when he lost Raijin and Fujin. He had learned the power of arrogance and pride as he battled against his inner demons. And most of all, he hadlearned to value life because of her...Quistis.

Seifer looked at his watch, 5 minutes more before the meeting would start, just enough time for him to get there. He released the Bite Bug and hurried his way out of the forest. He jumped over several roots, ran across the lush vegetation and made his way to Balamb Garden's front gate just in time.

He fell on his knees right in front of Edea, chasing his breath "Huff-huff-huff- M-Matron –huff-I'm sorry –huff- that I'm late."

"Seifer, what happened!?" asked Edea looking at him, very worried.

Seifer took time to breathe before responding "I had a little trouble with decision making."

"I see...I'm so glad you made the right one. But you're not dressed for the occasion I can see..." she replied for Seifer was messed up. He was dripping with sweat; his hair was cluttered; his clothes were wrinkled; and to top those off, blood stained all over his body. "Why don't we go to my husband's office to fix you up?"

They both walked towards Cid's office chatting different issues about the Garden since it had been a long, long while since Seifer stepped onto the Garden's ground.

When they reached his office, Edea knocked and was warmly welcomed by Cid, and Seifer as well.

"Ah... Seifer, nice to see you, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Why, good morning Headmaster. Yes, it has been a while since you kicked me out of this Garden." he answered Cid's greeting.

Both of them talked as Seifer dressed up for the meeting. After he was done, they headed to the conference room together with Edea.

They were the lasts to arrive. Cid entered first, followed by Edea then Seifer. The people present there were Headmaster Martine as the representative of Galbaldia Garden, Headmistress Kyra as representative of Trabia Garden, Squall as a SeeD representative, and Quistis as the witness instructor for the whole meeting.

As they sat down on their seats, Cid stood up and spoke, "Good morning everyone. First of all, I wish to thank you for coming to this meeting regarding Seifer's reaccredidation to Balamb Garden." Cid then sat down allowing Edea to continue his brief introduction.

"I wish to be brief, so please listen to what I have to say... I believe you very well know Seifer Almasy, the boy who was admitted here at Balamb Garden at the tender age of seven. He joined and became a Disciplinary Committee together with his colleagues Fujin and Raijin at the young age of fourteen and continued on until his withdrawal. About two years ago, he took the SeeD examination as the Squad Leader of Squall Leonhart and Zell Dincht butfailed to comply with his tasks. After that, he became the Knight of Sorceress Ultimecia, Adel and mine as well--" Martine suddenly interrupted.

"You said it so yourself Edea, what's the point of letting Seifer back into the Garden if you knew how much he miserably he failed his term." mocked Martine.

"...Well Martine, I'm not done with my story, now listen up. After his defeat against Squall and the others at Lunatic Pandora, I found him lying there half-dead. I took refuge of him until he was well enough to get up and told him to come with me to the future to help in the assassination of Sorceress Ultimecia. He willingly agreed despite his injuries. But by the time we got there, Ultimecia has long perished. Squall and the others were all lying lifeless on the ground. And so it was also because of Seifer that everyone lived and were able to get back into their own time."

"So what's your point Missus Kramer?" Martine interrupted again.

"The point is that, it was because of Seifer that the ones which we call 'heroes' have returned back well and alive. And so we owe that to Seifer..." Edea stopped, then Cid continued.

"Thank you dear for your...uh... brief introduction." Yeah right, thought everyone "... okay...so now I ask you...is Seifer worthy to return to Balamb and continue his training until he becomes a full pledged SeeD? Anyone in favor, please raise your hand."

For a while no one raised his or her hand, but then after sometime a single hand raised; it was Quistis'. They looked at her for a while, and then Edea raised her hand followed by Squall. It took some time for Headmistress Kyra to raise her hand since she could never forget about what Seifer did to Trabia, but in the end raised her hand as well. Everyone in the room was raising his and her hand, except one, Martine.

"This is unacceptable! After all that he has done, injuring thousands of innocent lives and giving his side to Ultimecia, you agree to forgive this guy in just one snap!? He will never learn! He is a MURDERER!" Martine exclaimed in fury pounding the table.

"I am not a murderer!" Seifer suddenly said, in defense of himself.

"Liar!" Martine sneered back with the same amount of anger**.**

"How dare you mock me!" Seifer's eyes burned with anger at Martine's accuse. He stood up causing the chair behind him to fall. Everyone saw in his eyes the pain he felt towards the reproach.

Though most of them wanted to stop the two from causing any conflict, only Cid motioned, saying, "Gentlemen, I don't want any altercation in my Garden." Cid intruded, causing them to stop. "Seifer, you are not to argue with the council. Remain in your seat and stay calm." Then turned to Martine saying, "And Headmaster Martine, please give Seifer the chance to speak his side of the story."

"Fine, but I will not tolerate with his imbecilic attitude."

"Then let me tell you this with all due respect Martine, I have injured countless innocent civilians, including your students at Galbaldia, but this I swear; not once have I ever, and I mean EVER taken anyone's life."

"What in the world proves your innocence?" Martine ridiculed.

"I was never a liar." Seifer defended.

"Does that mean you are now?" Martine snickered at Seifer's statement.

"GO TO HELL!" he finally yelled in frustration.

"Seifer, that is enough! Perhaps it would be best if you would remain quiet instead." Cid scolded

"I suggest that Quistis should speak on Seifer's behalf." Edea suddenly suggested, confusing the council. Quistis too was baffled by Edea's sudden remark and wasn't able to react. Edea sensed that perplexity made them quiet, so she carried on, "I am sure if Seifer would speak for himself, there would be chaos. And since Quistis was his Instructor and had known him since childhood, perhaps she could defend him well enough."

"Are you saying that Quistis will have to be his lawyer? That's a laugh!" Martine giggled at Edea's suggestion.

Then suddenly, the silence and ignorance of Quistis towards the situation turned into a controversial mockery. "Oh will you shut up!" Quistis cried out, surprising everyone including Seifer. But not a word was heard from him this time, he simply watched as the events unfolded. He envisioned himself as a digitally inserted graphic, not wanting to cause any more trouble...at least not now. "With all due respects Martine, let me speak my mind out..." she paused for a while to gather her thoughts. She was already filled up to the brim with Martine's insulting words and foul attitude. She could no longer take watching her ex-student being tormented by a failure Headmaster. Everyone at the room was silently glaring at her, especially Martine. "A year just passed since you returned to your job as being Headmaster of Galbaldia, and might I say you've gotten more conceited than you once were. What is wrong with you? Look at yourself, you too failed your own responsibility as a Headmaster. You betrayed your own Garden at the brink of its destruction. It was your fault that Galbaldia fell into the sorceress' hands."

"Are you taunting me!?" exclaimed Martine enrage at her words.

"Oh but I am!" exclaimed Quistis in return, "During the war, where were you? Weren't you at FH, hiding? At least Seifer wasn't a coward like you were. I've known him for a long time, and he learns from his mistakes. You had your own share of failures, but you were lucky to have been given a second chance. Of all the people here, you should know what it feels like to be betrayed, what it feels like to regret, and most of all, what it fells like to be forgiven. I was hoping that you'd be the one who will understand Seifer's whole situation. But what did you do? You instead objected the renewal of Seifer. I hope you change your attitude Martine."

Martine was deeply silenced by her words; it was as if an arrow plunged in right through his heart. His eyes could be seen that it was filled with regret as he peered around the table. Everyone in the room was quiet, unable to say anything to what had just been said. Luckily, Cid decided to break the silence and end their discussion once and for all.

"Alright, so much for that...now, for the second and last time, anyone in favor of Seifer, please raise your hand."

Cid was the first to raise his hand followed by Edea, Quistis, Squall and Headmistress Kyra. It took sometime until Martine raised his hand as well.

"Very well, I can see that everyone is now in favor." Cid walked over to Seifer and signaled him to stand. Seifer stood up, then Cid continued. "Now, let us welcome our newest and returning member of Balamb garden... Seifer Almasy!"

Cid clapped his hand and was soon followed by everyone else. He then congratulated Seifer by shaking his hands and so did every one else. Everyone was now talking with each other but was cut short by Cid's interruption.

"Everything is wonderful...now all he needs is an instructor."

"I believe Instructor 14 would be perfect for the job." Edea suggested once more

"Who the heck is Instructor 14?" Seifer asked.

"You'll soon find out." Edea answered smiling.


	3. First Day

Chapter 3

****

The First Day

That night Seifer was transferred back to his old dormitory back at Balamb. Before he thought of sleeping, he decided to visit one particular person.

Seifer knocked on her door several times and waited until she opened it. She was ready to sleep and so she wore a silk robe and her hair was down when she opened her door.

"…May I help you?" She yawned as she spoke which made her unaware of Seifer's presence.

"…Uh… hi."

Quistis knew the firm distinctive voice; she quickly opened her eyes. "Seifer!? What are you doing here?"

"Shh…lower your voice, you'll wake the others." He whispered pressing his pointing finger right on his lips

And so she did. She came closer to Seifer's ear and said her words through her teeth.

"Explain yourself, are you stalking me or something?"

"Stalking you? I came here to…to…actually thank you…" Seifer felt a bit vexed by his words at the same time disoriented. This made Quistis giggle while Seifer pissed off.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here!" exclaimed Seifer

Quistis giggled some more which made Seifer cut up a nerve. "That's it, I'm leaving!" Seifer tuned around to leave, but Quistis spoke.

"Seifer came back here…I'm sorry okay?" But her words didn't stop him. So she tried a different approach.

"…Please…" She said in the warmest, meekest, and softest voice that she could produce.

This made Seifer stop, voices of pleading women was always a weak point for men.

"…You were saying?" asked Seifer still a bit pissed.

"…You said you came here to thank me… go on, I'll listen…"

Seifer collected his words and took a deep breath before speaking. "…Well yeah… thanks for saving my ass back there…" those weren't the words that he thought of saying, but what more could he say?

"Well you saved mine back then, I just thought of returning the favor."

"But you didn't have to say all those things to Martine…it was a great insult to him."

"I know…I actually felt kind of embarrassed after I spoke… but Martine deserved it."

"You got a point there, but all I'm saying is that you shouldn't have over done it."

Hearing this Quistis felt as if she was smacked right in the head. She felt like she was far meaner than Seifer (Hey… is this Seifer I'm talking to?) "Who are you? And what did you do with the real Seifer?" she suddenly kidded

Seifer felt deeply confused by the words that popped right out from Quistis' mouth.

"…Whaaaaattttt???…" He asked looking at Quistis with a very troubled look.

"…I don't know!… you use to like people being put down."

"Oh, that… well, people change Quis, includes me as well."

"Whatever you say Seifer. Now don't you think you should go hit the sack? You have classes tomorrow…and it's gonna be a new day, especially for you Seifer."

"Wowe, you sure got me there Quis… or should I say, Instructor… damn how I miss calling you that!" kidded Seifer

"Nice hearing your voice calling me Instructor again, but I prefer you call me Quistis outside the classroom."

"Nope, no can do instructor, from this moment on, you will again be my teacher, my instructor… and so I will call you that until I'll change my class and teacher or something… besides, calling you Instructor gives you authority, am I right instructor?"

Quistis gave Seifer a long sigh then slightly she smiled at him saying " Guess I can't change your mind … very well Seifer, do as wish."

"I will, don't worry. Guess that's all… nite-INSTRUCTOR." Seifer bid as he started to walk away form Quistis' dorm.

"Night Seifer…"

Quistis was about to close her door when Seifer ran back and stopped the door from closing. Quistis turned back quietly and curiously watched him.

"Oh and by the way Instructor… let loose sometimes, you'll look more attractive and beautiful that way, if you know what I mean…"

She was about to slam the door right through his face when she realized that Seifer's words were not spoken in a sarcastic or mocking way. It was rather a sincere opinion which she could consider and 'honest remark' from Seifer. So she decided to respect his words and save the slam for another time.

The next day, Quistis entered her classroom earlier than usual to prepare for her class. But to her surprise, someone was already seated comfortably on her chair holding a cup of coffee.

"Instructor, I've waiting for ages, I thought you'd never come." Greeted Seifer as soon as she entered her classroom. Seifer then helped her with her things and gently placed them on her table.

"…?… Well I'm impressed! You're really up on becoming a SeeD aren't you?"

"Yup, that's one way of saying it… but I'm up for something else (Seifer winked making Quistis blush.) … care for some coffee? I made it just for you."

Seifer handed her the coffee, at first Quistis declined his offer but Seifer insisted.

"… Fine… thank you—wait…you didn't spit on it right?"

"Gosh no! Why would I do such a thing to my beloved Instructor?" he ridiculed

"I don't know… maybe a love potion then? But I guess that's all right…" Quistis spoke sarcastically, but somehow she seemed happy. This made Seifer wonder.

(…??? Love potion???…) "Well someone sure is happy, glad you listened to me."

"Not at all Seifer, I just feel that today is going to be a great day." she happily replied

Seifer thought for a while before reacting to her remark. (A great day? maybe it's because

I'm finally back at the Garden…) He then snapped back to reality. "I'm glad you think of me that way… so let me do you a little favor…" Seifer abruptly took Quistis' clip making her hair fall "This is going to make your day even better."

"Seifer give that back!" She demanded as she desperately tried to reach her clip at the tip of Seifer's palm. But he was simply too tall for her.

After sometime of chasing, reaching, scolding and pounding Seifer, students started coming in and it wasn't long until the bell rang for class.

"Forget it Instructor, time for class."

"Seifer you are embarrassing me!" She angrily whispered at Seifer's ear.

"No can do, you'll just have to deal with it until dismissal." Seifer jokingly replied as he sat down on his usual seat keeping her clip. But Quistis forcefully pinched Seifer's nose and dragged him on a vacant seat closest to her desk.

"Hey! What's the big deal!?" Retorted Seifer rubbing his aching nose.

"Deal with me, and I'll deal with you. I won't be easy on you this time Seifer. I will be monitoring you as the Headmaster ordered. And I was given the power to smack you with anything in class when you're misbehaving… got that!?" reprimanded Quistis

It took sometime before Seifer fully digested her words. "Whatever you say… but I'm keeping your clip until this afternoon."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

After their argument, Irvine entered the room together with Rinoa and saw Quistis and Seifer centimeters away from each other's eyes looking incredibly fired up.

"… Is there something I missed." Rinoa broke up

"Gee Quis, you sure look swell. Leave it down." Irvine complimented

"Yeah Miss Trepe you look splendid." Another student added.

"I agree, you look soooo beautiful with your hair like that Instructor Trepe." Followed by another Trepe then soon after the whole class was complimenting her.

At this point she had no choice but to start her class. She began the class by blushing making a whole room giggle.

That day she introduced Seifer at the start of class, they were teased a little. Then they welcomed Seifer with opened arms. Almost everyone in the world has already forgiven Seifer since his 'heroic deed' was known all over. Though most students in the Garden accepted him back into their hearts, especially the Trepe's for saving their beloved Quistis Trepe, some still held a grudge against him. Mostly were the people whom their families got killed and some students from Trabia Garden.

She also discussed to the class about the upcoming SeeD examination. She advised them with some tactics that she used way back when she was taking her own SeeD test. She tried convincing them to train hard for the field test and study hard for the written examination, you know like everyday stuff… you get the picture.

After a loooooooong day of same old discussion the bell for dismissal at last rang. Students immediately filed out the room excluding Quistis who was fixing her things as she does everyday, and Seifer who was eagerly waiting for her to finish.

"What do you want now Almasy?" asked Quistis in a far serious tone compared to the way she talked to him that morning.

Seifer frowned saying, "What's the sudden change of attitude? I just wanted to ask you if your day came up as you expected it to be."

"Well I think you pretty much know it Seifer. We both know it was a BORING day…"

"Oh come on, cheer up! The day may be over, but you have the whole night to make it up, besides, today wasn't so bad… you received several compliments."

"I guess you're right, I think I'll just have to make the best of it… thanks Seifer… guess I'll see you tomorrow then… bye…" Quistis said in reply as she exited from her classroom and started walking towards her dormitory.

Then all of the sudden Seifer called her saying, "Instructor, heads up!" as he gently threw Quistis' clip to her, she caught it and smiled at him for the first time for the whole afternoon then said,

"…thanks…"

* * *

A/N: SO?sososososososo? you like it? Any more errors? Don't hate me I'm only 14. Hey, listen if you like Chapter 3, I'm sure you'll love Chapter 4 (I'm working on it.) It's one of my most favorite chapters in the story, it's a heartwarming scene between Seifer and Quistis after the last part on disc 4! So don't miss it! Oh! And don't forget to **REVIEW** all right!?


	4. Heart to Heart

A/N: Here's Chapter 4 as promised… but before anything else… I wish to say sorry to Quistis88 for what happened. Does my fanfic stink? Please be honest with me, if it does…well… what the heck!? I'm gonna go on making it anyway!!! Now this is the chapter that I've been bragging about, it's quite long because I mixed 3 separate chapters so it took me sometime, Hope you'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 4

****

Heart to Heart

Seifer was tossing and turning on his bed, somehow he felt restless that night. But he was lucky enough for it was Friday, so he didn't have to worry about being late for his classes the next day. So he decided to just get up and take a look outside the Garden.

Quistis on the other hand was also restless making and writing her questions for the upcoming SeeD examinations. After sometime of writing, she felt terrible agony aching on her back. She hasn't stretched her body for over seven hours of writing. So she also decided on leaving her work for a little walk.

As both of them got out their dorm, the lights went out without warning causing them to see nothing but the dark. But neither one of them were stopped by the black out. (talk about stubborn) They both felt their way out since there was nothing that they could see but total darkness. As both of them walked, they reached an intersection at the hall where the dorms were divided. As both where really hesitant to leave the corridor, they ended up bumping each other on the head.

"Owwwwww!!!……." Exclaimed Quistis as she tried to get up on her feet.

"Argh!" Was all Seifer could react to; he rubbed his head and tried to find who it was he just bumped with. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…….." he then held his palm to Quistis offering his help. "…………Take my hand, let me help you up…………"

Quistis felt his hand close to her, so she decided to accept his offer and grabbed his palm. He then pulled her up making her stand right in front of him. Neither one of them had an idea who it was that he or she bumped to. As soon as Quistis was able to get up, the lights suddenly went up making them see each other's faces, but to their surprise they were face to face centimeters apart from each other's lips. After seeing each other, there was a long pause, either one of them could speak because of their little accident.

After awhile Quistis spoke, "…….thank you…..…" She said as she looked away from Seifer and took a step back away from him

"For what?" he replied looking on her opposite side also avoiding any contact

"…For helping me up I guess." She then gave the guts on turning her face to Seifer.

"You're welcome then…I guess…"

After that, there was another uncomfortable pause, until Seifer decided to break it up. "So… what are you doing still up at this time of hour?" turning his attention to her

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that question?" she replied a bit mocked,

Seifer saw the fury raging through her eyes making him decide not to anger her tonight.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't sleep…you?" as he tried to reply with full respect

"Same reason why you're here…I got a little preoccupied making the exams."

"I see…" He sighed giving Quistis a slight smile, "…So…where you off to?"

"I'm out for a stroll. I think I have to take my mind off things for awhile." She said returning back the smile ten folds.

"Yeah? Well that's good… I think it's a great idea."

"I think so too… and you?"

"I'm off to Balamb, I'll be staying at the dock for awhile to settle my frustrations out. Guess I'll be seeing you around." Seifer turned back from her and started to walk away from her.

"Bye then. I guess…" she softly replied staring at him as he was leaving

After about fifteen steps, Seifer stopped thinking…(Damn, this is wrong) And so he turned back and faced Quistis who never left her sight off him, then asked, "You wanna come along?"

Quistis was surprised by his words. Her jaws dropped in question, she couldn't to speak. His words astonished her. She couldn't imagine spending a night with Seifer all alone, but then Seifer made her come back to reality.

"So you coming or not?" Asked Seifer expressing in his face that he wanted some answer.

"…………huh?…………" Quistis shook her head then nodded saying, "Sure."

Quistis then started to walk slowly towards the shocked Seifer, he never expected her to say yes and come along with a guy such as he. Seifer patiently waited for her to reach him. When she caught up with him they slowly walked together side by side towards Balamb.

On the way, they talked about nonsense and joked with each other until they finally arrived.

"We're here. I'm starving…" Seifer mumbled to himself as soon as they arrived.

"What?" Quistis couldn't help but ask Seifer what was on his mind.

"I said I'm hungry. You wanna get a bite or something?"

"No thanks, I guess I'm fine."

"You sure?" After Seifer asked again. Then her stomach suddenly growled making Seifer laugh at her which made her mortified.

"……….Seifer, quit laughing or else I'll leave you…that wasn't funny at all!" She said practically screaming at Seifer and red as a tomato.

"I-I'm sorry….… It's just that…..… is that your definition of being okay?" he replied trying to stop himself from laughing again

"As a matter of fact………. yes!" Suddenly her stomach growled louder than before making her feel tongue-tied towards Seifer. He noticed her a bit frustrated, so he desperately tried his best to stop himself from making even the slightest giggle.

"Oh come on! Quit being such a constrained woman and speak out your mind! I know you're hungry. Now come on and let's grab ourselves a bite."

"…Well…gee… I'd love to, but I left my wallet back at the Garden…" she retorted

"Really? Well that's no problem…listen…my treat!" He confidently said, feeling pity towards Quistis for she really needed something to eat.

"Sure—HEY! What's your catch?" Quistis curiously asked Seifer

"Oh come ON! I mean it! No catch, believe me……" Seifer replied innocently looking at her.

Quistis gave herself a moment of thought and searched in Seifer's eyes if he was joking or planning on something, but all she saw was truthfulness in his word. This assured Quistis. "I guess, if you put it that way."

Hearing Quistis' reassurance Seifer gestured her to follow him. He brought her to a small fancy restaurant, more of like a fast food center though. But he assured her that the food they served was delicious and non-like others.

"Alright, now, what do you want? Burger, hotdog, spaghetti?" he asked as soon as they were seated.

"Uh…let's see…" She silently wondered scanning the menu "I guess I'll have some hot tea and carrot cake… what's yours?"

"…….?…….. That's it? Tea and cake?" He commented as soon as she was done ordering.

"Yes, why?"

"Well nothing really… no wonder you didn't grow." Chaffed Seifer smiling at her.

"HEY! What does that suppose to mean!?" Quistis rejoinder as soon as he smirked.

"All I'm trying to say is that, you really should order more. My money is more than enough for us to have lunch and dinner………..I wouldn't treat you out if you'll be eating as few as scraps." He explained, then handed Quistis the menu once more signaling her to order.

"……..… I really just don't eat much." She sobbed

"Well you should because you might end up like a walking stick. And if you think that I'll ruin your diet, I say you won't get fat in one sitting. Now order up for this is once in a lifetime experience to be treated by the great Seifer Almasy." He declared in valor

"Alright, alright… I'll order as soon as you're done." She replied feeling a bit uneasy about eating a lot. She wished to yell at him for his offending words, but she realized that it was her who was being treated, so she chose to cooperate.

"Great! I guess I'll be eating a lot, so here goes… I'll have a cheeseburger with extra lettuce, pickles and cheese. I'll also have two chili dogs……… that would be extra chili, three large fries, a plate of carbonara and a large choco-milk shake…..… and that's it! Beat that and I be treating you out for dinner again." Dared Seifer smirking at Quistis.

"I wish I could… but I'd rather not." She said in retreat

"Ha! Simply too much for a skinny bones like you I guess." (Don't ask, he's cranky)

"—NO! I'm not turning down your dare, I'm just saying not now!" Giving Seifer a cocky grin.

"I wouldn't bet on it, so what's your order?"

"….…uh…….um…..… same—but I'll add a slice of Hawaiian Pizza if you don't mind."

"…….Pizza…..… why not? Hey make that two!" Seifer told the waitress who was getting pissed of waiting for their orders.

"You really, and I mean really eat a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah well, anything to keep my energy high and up!"

After Seifer's words, it wasn't that long until their orders arrived. They ate and continued on their discussion about food and their upcoming duel, food duel that is. After they were done eating, they decided to have a little walk on the dock. When they arrived, no one was there which gave them time to talk some more.

"You know Seifer, I suggest you should listen to me more often. You'll never know when you'll be needing the words that I am speaking." Quistis said in a now much more serious tone, for a much serious conversation. Seifer on the other hand felt the same way.

"Why bother? Your word's don't apply to me."

"Because rarely do I put out into words my thoughts."

"Tsk…………Well what's on your mind that doesn't seem to wait."

"Actually, it's about………you." Quistis hesitated

"ME!? What do have to do with it?" shockingly asked Seifer

"Why did you do it?" She softly mumbled as she turned to face the sea.

"… Do what? Treat you? Because you were extremely hungry and your stomach was growling, does that answer your question?" Seifer answered with an even voice.

"…Why did you save me?" Quistis replied back with the same soft and mild tone as if she never heard of Seifer's recent remark, though it seemed to be in an irking way. This made Seifer decide on conversing with her in much serious manner.

"…………..Why do you want to know?"

"Because I just do! It's my right to know!"

"You don't have to know."

"Yes I do! It was my life that was saved by your arms!"

"……………… Because Matron asked me to……………"

"…………no…….… that not it Seifer! Matron was out of the castle together with you and the others."

"What's your point?"

"Matron told me that she never said a word about you going back in and saving me, she even stopped you because the castle collapsing."

Seifer remained silent as ha tried to figure it out. (Why did I save her?)

"She told me that it was your own will to enter the castle and save me from death. She told me that you were badly hurt, but you insisted on coming in and tried to save my life. She told me how badly you were bleeding because of your persistence to get me out from Ultimecia's room… you could have died Seifer! You could've died because of me……..…" Quistis exclaimed pounding her chest as tears started falling from her eyes.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed back

"Then why Seifer!? Why did you have to risk your life to save mine!?"

"…Because I thought that if you died, I would be alone...I would be the only one left in world with no one else to turn to. Though you may not know it, but I find us very much alike. Our past…our rejection. Though you chose another path from mine, still I felt we had a connection. That's why I saved you…I cannot live in misery alone."

"So you're saying we're both living miserable lives in such tormented world? I could have died Seifer… if it wasn't because of you I wouldn't be living like this!"

"And how I wish I could have died with you back then. I could've been happy by now…"

"I know! But instead, were back where we started."

"If you hated the fact that you lived because of me……..… then I'm sorry……….…"

"………..No……….…thanks……………"

"…Thanks!? First you hated me for letting you live, and now you're thanking me!? Have you actually snapped since you were hit on the head?"

"No… I guess I can be just crazy sometimes, but tell you the truth… I'm glad I lived…"

"Why? Are you living a better life now?"

"No… but I'm trying."

"Yeah? I'm glad you're finally trying…What made you think that way?"

"After hearing you repentance with all that you've done, and for your struggle to keep up with life, it made me realize how stupid I was for not even trying……….."

"You're a great woman Quis, maybe that's the reason why I saved you………. I somehow saw something in you………..a future……and that's really the truth."

"A future?"

"Yup, besides after seeing you back then……….. hurt, bleeding, motionless…….. lifeless……… it made me realize one thing……….. you deserved to live………….."

"…………….What makes me so deserving of life?"

"…………I don't know……….. I don't think I'm the right person to answer that question……..…'

"You are the reason why I lived, you made me live for a purpose………..…"

"That purpose is for you to find, you're the only one who can find the answers."

After hearing that, Quistis suddenly laughed out loud then said, "I can't believe a person like you, so bumptious, arrogant, stubborn, domineering and self-centered can also be so sensible and discerning."

He felt quite mocked by the first few words, but all he knows that it was indeed the truth "I think you're pretty much aware that every human being in the world has a heart. Though

I may be all those things you've said about me at times, I'm still human, and I always will be. Besides, it bothers me seeing a woman cry."

"……….I'm………sorry………" As she started wiping her tears off her face using her hand.

"For what?" He asked as he handed her his handkerchief.

Quistis took his kerchief and wiped her eyes until all the tears were gone.

"……..…For letting my frustrations out through you………" She continued handing Seifer's handkerchief back to him.

"Nah! Forget it, I'm use to that. You were lucky enough to be talking with me…….… if it was Squall, I'm sure he could've have left…"

"Now how did Squall enter our conversation?" asked Quistis a bit vexed hearing Squall's name at that time

"…………I heard rumors that he made you talk to the wall after you poured out your

feelings to him…………"

"I know…………I was deeply hurt by what he said to me that time… I felt like a moron to have felt any affection towards him…………"

"But to tell you something… you should be thankful it happened……if you know what I mean."

"Yes, it broke my heart, but it also made me realize……… he's not the man for me……..…"

"…………..But…………..do you still love him? ………" Asked Seifer casually as not to surprise her.

But it still shocked Quistis. She then realized that their topic was getting into her personal life. She thought about changing the topic, but she can't help about the fact that she needs to release her tensions about Squall that she had been keeping with her for a long time.

"A little I guess… but now…he's no more to me than just a little brother……… how I wish there was someone who can love me and protect me like he does with Rinoa, maybe then I can completely forget about him and I can have a new start…….…"

"Then why think about him that way when there's a lot more men better that he is, better than he could ever be."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Because you deserve better!"

"………….…" Quistis was astonished by Seifer's remark……… he was right, she did deserve a better guy than Squall.

"You are a very gifted, skilled, intelligent and beautiful woman, did you know that?"

"I never really thought of that……….…"

"Quis, you are! You are just too conservative with yourself that you never really took the time to know your positive side………."

When Seifer was done speaking, he then realized that he spoke too much, too soon. "I-I'm sorry…………..I didn't know what I was saying……….…" he apologized giving Quistis a flush

"…………..Seifer are you blushing!?" kidded Quistis as she noticed him turning red

"N-NO!" sneered Seifer turning away from her

"Then why are you turning red?" mimicked Quistis peeking at him

At this point he felt awful blushing in front of Quistis, so he decided to go back to the dorm. It was already dawn, and the sun was starting to rise. They spent the whole night together for several hours and this made him tired since he never had the chance to sleep. So he told Quistis and they both walked back to the Garden.

"Well…this is the way to the girls dorm……… guess I'll be seeing you around then." Quistis stated as they reached the intersection of the hallway

"At least let me walk you to your dorm." insisted Seifer, and so they did

"Here's my stop…guess I'll be going in now."

"Before you do……….… I just like to tell you that I really enjoyed what happened tonight…..…" Seifer softly croaked his words, still a bit shy about what he just said

"Yeah……….me too……….thank you for everything………." Quistis slowly closed her door, as soon as she did Seifer knocked. She opened it again for him.

"Quis………listen………….I changed my mind about that catch you said earlier………."

"What!? I knew you were up to something again Almasy!" Quistis suddenly changing her tone from meekly soft to raging anger.

"No no…………. I was just hoping that maybe…………"

"Maybe what?" interrupted Quistis still flamed up

"…………..You could treat me out next time?………………"

Seifer got Quistis thinking for awhile, "Sure Seifer, why not?"

* * *

A/N: Done at last! You know it took me over ten hours to type this thing and somewhere when I was typing the ending I remembered I left a part out! It got me crazy for awhile… then I thought why not add it to my next chapters… it's really sad to have not included it here… but hey! I'm done, I'm done, I'm done, I'm DONE!!! Oh and before I forget, I really didn't double check my work, so try and correct me if I'm wrong alright!? Oh and another thing … I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can okay!? And one last thing… DON"T FORGET THOSE REVIEWS, ALRIGHT!


	5. I Dare You!

A/N: Okay! It's already been over a week since I last updated, and now it's time for yet another one. (Doesn't time move so fast?) Anyways let's get on to business… I made this Chapter a wee bit hilarious and down-to-earth since the last Chapter was quite straightforward and serious….. so this time I hope that this could make you laugh even just for a little while…… ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

****

I Dare You!

Quistis woke up late that day. She slept well that night since it was a Saturday. As soon as she opened her eyes, one word right away came into her mind… 'FOOD'

"I'm hungry……" She mumbled to herself while she yawned and stretched her body.

As soon as she stood up, she right away went into the bathroom and took a nice long cold shower. After her bath she brushed her teeth and changed her clothes into her usual fighting suit. She then got out from her dorm and headed for the Training Center to slay some monsters.

Quistis did well on murdering several Grats. When she was done on her little hunt she went straight into the Cafeteria. It was an everyday ritual for her to exercise before breakfast, though she was starving, she always had to do the things she disciplined herself to do.

As soon as she entered she was dumbfound by the crowd of students surrounding a single table filled with several plates of Black Forest Cake. And what surprised her more was that in the middle, there seated Seifer smirking straight at her.

"Good morning instructor………..…" Greeted Seifer still smirking at her

"What's so good about the morning?" Quistis asked abruptly gazing angrily at him.

"Because we're gonna be having some fun today." he replied maintaining his smirk

"Seifer, what's the meaning of this!?" she again asked as she was escorted by the Trepes closer to his table.

"You thought I would forget our little deal……… didn't you?"

"Deal? ……… what deal!?" she bitterly asked Seifer while trying to figure things out

"So you did!"

"……….I guess I would remember if you remind me…………."

"You think I forgot our duel?"

"Duel? A duel!?" She again asked very confused.

"I thought you said we'll be having a little contest………… remember?"

"What!?" She exclaimed as her eyes widen seeing so many cakes, then it hit her……… the eating contest that Seifer dared her to do back at Balamb which she hope he'll forget but ended up forgetting it instead.

"So!? You're not backing out are you!?" he screeched in a daring tone

"Oh shit...he…hehe…….hehehe………" she giggled with guilt as she twitched her lips

"You're not backing out are you!?" he exclaimed with a much daring tone

"B-backing out?"

"Oh come on! I chose today because this is the day when you usually eat the most. I even chose Black Forest because I know it's one of your favorites… which I'm not really fond of eating. So I say just give it a shot… I know you're very hungry…" He said in a tempting tune trying to convince her.

"I-I don't know……………"

"Are you putting down the dare?"

"………maybe…………"

"Then you're a chicken!"

"What did you say!?"

"Chicken!"

"It's not gonna work!"

"Bokbokbok…bokak-bokak!" teased Seifer while flapping his hands like wings and going around in circles

"I don't care."

"Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo!" he exclaimed even louder

"I'm not hearing this……………" she mumbled to him grabbing his collar

"Hey everybody! I'm Quistis a big CHICKEN!" he shouted as he stood up on a table

"…………………" Quistis remained silent really mortified and pissed

"What? You afraid to gain some weight and get really FAT!"

"I'm warning you Seifer………….…say another word and you're goner!" she warned

"CHICKEN!"

"Alright! That's it! Come here you little--" Quistis was about to pound him when she was stopped by two teenage students standing right behind her.

"The only way to make me stop is for you do my dare…"

"All right! Prepare yourself!" she retorted without hesitation

"Alright! Now were talkin'! "

After that, both agreed to go on with the dare.

The rules were quite simple: eat as much cake as you can within 3 minutes, the person who can consume the most, WINS!

Everything was in place; Seifer and Quistis were comfortably seated. The plates of Black Forest Cakes were already placed right in front of them. Students were now filling the area and started biding on their bets. Everything was set the only thing missing was to start.

"Alright everyone! Time to settle down and be quiet…we'll be starting in…" Selphie said practically screaming. As she started her countdown, everyone else counted along.

"FIVE!………FOUR!….….THREE!…….…TWO!……….ONE!……..…"

Students and some faculties cheered as both ate using left and right hand, one after another barely chewing, just swallowing the cake whole as fast as possible. Not a single word was heard from them both… they were too busy and preoccupied about eating and winning. As they desperately ate, the whole crowd looked at them wide eyed and astonished, they could not believe that people such as them could eat so much within such a short time…especially someone like Quistis.

When the time was up Seifer ended up as the winner as most expected.

"Ha! Told ya! You can't beat me when it comes to food." Bragged Seifer

"….…!!!!!!…Excuse me………" She said as soon as she swallowed her last piece. She didn't excuse herself because of embarrassment, but more of like…puking, after eating so much cake in her whole life within a fraction of a minute her stomach reacted.

She hurried into the ladies room covering her mouth as to avoid herself from vomiting in the wrong place at the wrong time. It would definitely humiliate her. She couldn't imagine herself if that happens, she could kill herself. Seifer on the other hand felt guilty and crestfallen after realizing what he did and said. And so he went after her for an apology.

"………..I'm sorry……..…" Seifer softly apologized trying to peek at Quistis spewing, luckily on one was around.

"Wraaa………. 'puke' ……… f-for 'puke' …………w-what?" She vaguely asked stooping down at the sink.

Hearing this, Seifer felt really bad. After all that he has done, Quistis still tried to be humble towards him. He leaned back against the wall outside the room and with full respect, explained.

"………….For everything………… for daring you to do something ridiculous like that. For teasing you about being a chicken……….. and bragging to you about my victory….… I'm so sorry…..… I'm feeling really bad about it………. I'm regretting it……….. believe me………. I am……….."

There was utter stillness between them for minute. After awhile Quistis stopped barfing and decided to respond to Seifer's amend.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I know I did some harsh things to you in the past as well……… besides you won over me fair and square…..… no harm done." She casually said as she exited from the Comfort Room to see Seifer who was leaning against the wall staring up at the ceiling. She could sense that Seifer did grieved for what he did.

"………So do you forgive me?" He softly asked as he slowly turned to face her.

"Yes Seifer I forgive you……… it was an experience……… but a bit unappetizing though."

"You're telling me! I ate 3 cakes within 3 minutes! It's like eating a gallon of ice cream every minute………… it was one damn of an experience!"

"I agree………. but ice cream?" She asked a bit perplexed about what he meant.

"You know! Sweet, mushy, cold…….… you get the picture……..…"

"I see………… by the way, congratulations……….…"

"Thanks……….. but you did a great job as well………… eating two and a half plates…..… I was very much surprised by the way you ate……… you even freaked me out for a moment there……… I thought I'd loose to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! But avoid yourself from pushing yourself too far about eating… you'll end up vomiting, or worse the infirmary………. besides, it's gluttony………" Seifer kidded

Quistis turned pinkish hearing this. She felt embarrassed towards Seifer. He saw her how much a monster she could be when it comes to competitions. She slightly glanced at him to see his impression for her seeing her having rosy cheeks, but was baffled by the way he looked at her. He was closely gazing at her lips and even bending to get even closer making Quistis turn red.

"……….…Seifer? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked in an anxious tone.

Seifer momentarily looked at her eyes then tuned back looking at her lips getting even closer than before. This made Quistis feel deeply terrified (is he gonna kiss me?) she thought to herself looking at Seifer with wide eyes. Seifer then softly held her chin and touched her lips with his thumb and stoked it down, leaned back away from her and said…………

"There's was some frosting on your mouth…….….so I wiped it out for you…….…"

Hearing this Quistis closed her eyes and sighed in relief and breathing heavily, her breathing seemed to stop when he was so closed to her lips. She instantly opened her eyes as soon as she was able to recover her normal breathing. Then, she looked at Seifer savagely at the eyes and finally spoke up in a very unpleasant tone.

"Seifer Almasy! Don't you dare do that to me again!" she vehemently said

"Sor-ie!"

"I don't know what has happened to you, but somehow you're beginning to act as you old self again! If you remain that way I will hesitate to expel you from this Garden. Do you understand?" Scolded Quistis like an angry mother to her child.

"Yes Instructor……..…" He politely replied looking like an innocent child.

"Good! You started out fine………… I hope you maintain that favorable attitude of yours………. I'm sure you could keep up. Promise me that okay?"

"Sure thing Instructor! I'll be doing my best! And expect a change by tomorrow……… I vow that from this day forward, I'll be the optimistic child you befriended several years ago! And as you as my witness………. may lightning strike me every time I offend or displease anyone!" Seifer confidently declared looking at her.

"Well………….that's quite reassuring………… but if you displease me or anyone else for that matter and you're not hit by a lightning………. expect my whip to strangle you instead!"

"Got it!" Seifer guaranteed gulping

"Good!"

* * *

A/N: Whew! Done at last! So? What do you think!? Did I make you laugh? I'd really appreciate it if you tell me if my jokes need improvement… or if they're simply corny.But it is better appreciated if you could give my joke a compliment or two……… …….I have nothing else to say……. so……… wait! **DON'T FORGET THOSE REVIEWS** OKAY! BYE!


	6. Noticing A Change

A/N: Before anything else I'd like to clear things out regarding my last chapter. Seifer was not inside the washroom with Quistis and he didn't act like Selphie… he did his 'chicken thing' in a mocking way and not in a wild way like Selphie would. So much for that… as for this chapter… it's going to be a whole new different adventure. Well not exactly an adventure like the last time… but I'll try my best to add up some humor to it…..

* * *

Chapter 6

****

Noticing a Change

It was Saturday and school was out. Everyone had a free time…… everyone except Quistis. She was busy as usual planning and drafting her activities for the week. She didn't assign any homework and projects that Friday, leaving her students some rest and enjoyment.

On the other side of the story….. Seifer was getting really board; he had nothing to do but go fishing all day. But before his day was over he decided on having some fun with his favorite instructor…..

"Good morning Instructor….. bought you some treats!" He said as he entered the emptied classroom. (Not so empty since Quistis was there.)

"Morning Seifer….. if it's a cake, and Black Forest in particular….. I'm not accepting it….." Quistis casually replied without even bothering to look.

"How rude! I'm only doing it as a favor….. I'm sure you're hungry..…"

"So IT is a Black Forest cake!"

"Nah! Just kidding….. actually I brought you some sandwiches and sodas." He said in reply handing Quistis a wrapped Balamb sandwich and a can of orange soda.

"My, how sweet of you! Thank you! I really need a break..…" She joyously replied with a smile while getting her food from Seifer's hand.

"Mind if I eat with you?" He hesitantly asked Quistis who was opening her can of soda.

"But of course! Come on and have a seat." She agreed with a smile

"……Thanks……"

"Why are you thanking me? I should be the one thanking you."

"For offering me a seat."

"It's the least I could do."

"Okay……… so got any plans for today?"

"Actually……… yes! A whole lot……..…"

"Can I help?" He willingly asked giving Quistis a big beam.

"You? No thank you……… you already helped me with lunch……. I guess that's enough."

"Shoot! I'm board! Got nothing else to do but fish!"

"Well……. I'm sorry Seifer, I wish I could spend my time with you---"

"Will you!?" Seifer excitedly asked cutting off her sentence.

"But, as I was saying, I'm sorry but I can't, I'm too busy…….. I have to double time because of the upcoming SeeD examination…" Quistis calmly replied with a concerned look.

"I understand…….." He softly said bowing down his head.

"Tell you what……. why don't you do something productive today, rather than just go fishing and wasting your time? I'm sure you could put up a smile to someone out there. In the same way you might find a new friend…….."

"Productive?" he curiously asked

"Yeah! I'm sure you'll do just fine…"

After their short chat Seifer got up from his seat and bid Quistis goodbye. After Seifer left she wondered why Seifer seemed to just agree with her and never even bothered to argue. (Did he actually mean what he said to me?) She thought to herself trailing her sight at Seifer's diminishing form.

Contrary, Seifer thought about her words……. (Productive? Yeah right! Like I care…….) He thought to himself as he was walking towards the Training Center. As he walked along he gazed into space trying to make Quistis' suggestion into a big deal. (But then again……. what else would I do? 'tsk' Fine! If I could find someone desperate for a need…… I guess I'll try my luck…) He continued to wonder until he reached the Secret Area. As soon as he got in he took a deep breath, he thought about having some fresh air…………(Seifer inhaling)………….. but he ended up inhaling 'T-Rexur poo'.

"SHIT! 'cough' 'cough' dammit! That stinks!" He exclaimed out loud since no one was in the area. He thought about staying to take a few moments for himself, and bear the smell because the view up there was spectacular. Since he didn't notice anyone he decided to think out loud and speak his thoughts out. He let down a sigh and started to speak gazing bluntly at the explicit view.

"Great view isn't it?……. how I wish Instructor was here to see this. I'm sure she'll be glad with the fact that she'll be seeing such a breath-taking view…….. just a little problem with the atmosphere tough." He paused for a moment then let out a smile. There was deep silence…… he could only hear the birds chirping. He wasn't surprised…… he was all alone……. or was he?……. After awhile he heard a low shaking voice the sounded like a young boy's.

"……I think so too……" the voice said seeming to come form a bush

Seifer hearing this searched the area as to where the voice came from. While searching, he continued to speak…….

"Is anybody here?" Seifer asked probing around the area. There was utter silence, the voice didn't reply giving him the chills. (….…Have I snapped it? Or is this place hunted?) But his doubt was cut short when he spotted the bush started to shake. He tiptoed towards it and slowly examined it not letting his guard down. His chills faded when he saw a young boy about the age of 7 curling inside the bush.

"What are you doing here?" He concernedly asked peeking at the boy's face.

"………..Nothing………" the boy said in reply looking away from him.

"Really? Then get out from there…….. it's filthy, it's much better out here." Seifer said as he extended his arm to reach the child. The juvenile simply looked at him in silence.

"…..…Common'….… grab my hand." Seifer said to the still boy extending his arm further in. And in brief moment the boy held his arm and Seifer pulled him out of the shrub. As soon as the boy was out he looked at the boy which reminded him of someone. He had a short blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes. This reminded Seifer of himself as a child. This made his heart affectionate towards the boy reminiscent to himself. Seifer slightly bent down to speak with the boy.

"…….Hey there little fellow……. what's your name?" he meekly asked smiling at the boy

"………Tyler…………" the boy softly replied with a wobbly voice

"Tyler……..I see……… so what were you doing back there?"

"……….N-nothing…………"

"So still not ready to talk? Well that's okay! Are you alone?"

"………Yes……..…"

"……..I see…….… are you a new student here?"

The boy simply nodded without a tone.

"Oh I see! You miss your family huh?"

"…………Yes……….it's been a week since I came here…..…and I have no one to talk to…….…"

"Really!? Got any friends?" He curiously asked trying to psychologize the boy.

"………No………I'm lonely…………"

"Well you found yourself one! Don't worry you'll find yourself another one in no time!" Seifer said in full confidence

"………But I'm scared! I'm only 7 years old………" the boy replied as he bowed down his head

"HA! Well I came here at when I was as young as you!?"

"R-really!? Were you lonely like me?" Tyler asked in full curiosity

"Oh yes! Very lonely indeed……… that's why I don't want the same thing to happen to you. So stick with me and I'll find you lots and lots of friends!"

"REALLY!?" Tyler questioned with much excitement.

"Yup! Trust me!"

With that Seifer invited Tyler to go with him to the cafeteria to get some grub. As they entered two young boys were loudly arguing about something. This bothered Seifer, so he came closer to the boys with Tyler behind him. He ceased the boys by standing between them.

"Hey hey HEY! Stop! What are you two whining about?" He asked the boys exclaiming, for them to hear his voice.

"That darn fool dropped it!" the taller boy abruptly replied

"Look who's talking! It's your fault I dropped it!" Replied the other boy trying to punch the other boy on the face. But luckily Seifer with his quick reflexes, was able to grab the boy's fist before it landed on the face of the other boy.

"So you wanna fight huh!? Come here you little brat!"

"No! You come here….…you…..…you……… coward!"

The boys kept on shouting at each other and struggling to break free from Seifer's grip. But Seifer was simply too strong for them to handle, but they were too stubborn so they tried and tried to struggle until they grew tired. Tyler was also there watching as events unfold. As soon as they were settled Seifer started speaking.

"So what really happened?"

"He did it!" The boy started.

"Huh-uh! It's all your fault!" replied the other boy

"No! It's your fault!"

"No! It's yours!"

At this point Seifer had enough and decided to settle things once and for all.

"All right! Break it up you two!" Seifer exclaimed making the boys scared and quiet.

"…………B-but he did it--" the other boy started again but his words were cut short

"Shout your trap!" Seifer interrupted pointing at him with glaring eyes

"Haha! That's what you get for--"

"You too! Shut up!"

Seifer once again placed the two boys to silence.

"Now on at a time……… what happened?" He calmly asked looking at both of them.

"You see………he--"

"He did it!" interrupted the other boy

"You shut up! Let him talk first! …….… Okay…..…go on…..…"

"………You see….…you see…..…he….…he…..…DROPPED MY LOLLY!" as soon as he finished his sentence he started moping around.

On the other hand Seifer felt very foolish at the same time intensely aggravated for even bothering to waste his time for a lollypop.

(Damn frickin' lollypop!) Thought Seifer as he felt a rush of blood run through his veins filled with irritation and anger.

"You fought for a gosh damn forsaken lollypop!?" exclaimed Seifer

"………W-well yes…….…" replied the taller boy

"H-hahahahahahahahaha!" Hearing this, Tyler couldn't help but laugh about the situation. At first he desperately tried to keep his poise, but miserably failed and ended laughing out loud. Seifer realizing this clamed down and laughed as well.

"H-hey! That's not funny!" complained the shorter boy angrily.

"Listen…….. I think laughing won't solve anything……" suggested Seifer trying to stop his giggle

"You're gosh darn right mister!" replied both boys sounding annoyed

"Hey! I'm no mister! I have a name!" retorted Seifer

"And it happens to be Seifer Almasy!" added Tyler

"H-he's Seifer!? You mean THE SEIFER!?" asked the boys with wide eyes

"Yup! He's THE SEIFER!" Tyler said with confidence

After hearing the young boys' conversation, an idea came to him.

"Alright alright! Quit it with the small talk! Why don't we all go and get us ourselves some ice cream huh? What do you say?"

"B-but I don't have any money left!" replied the taller boy

"Yeah! Me too!" followed by Tyler and the other kid

"Hey! Listen…..… my treat! How's that?"

"Sure!" they all replied with thrill

And so they did. Seifer treated them out and told the boys to befriend Tyler. That afternoon, they also played at the Quad together with Seifer some sort of chasing game. Seifer always ended up as the hunt making him exhausted by the end of the day. When night fell they decided to stop. Seifer went with them to their dormitories and returned to his alone. On the way back he came across Quistis.

"Soooooo……. how did your day go?" Quistis asked as soon as she was able to walk beside Seifer.

"VERY TIRING!!! That's what?" He retorted wiping off his sweat.

"Hahaha! I can see that! I'm glad you followed my advice…..…"

"Yeah well……. don't give me advises again! I'm sure next time I'll die of fatigue."

"Oh Seifer you can be so childish sometimes…….…"

"You're darn right you are! But how did you know? I thought you were busy?"

"I was! But I have me sources………" Quistis sarcastically replied

"Humph!" pouted Seifer

"And as a reward for your courtesy……..…I give you this!" She said with a smile handing Seifer,

"A LOLLYPOP!?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay but I've been very busy at school… anyways… how's my chapter!? I can't think of a much better humor because I'm all stressed out! But don't worry! Next chapter will be a bonus chapter… I think you're gonna like it… I guess… BTW! DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS! I'll be having a little collection of reviews so I'm planning not to update until I get enough! Hahaha! I know I'm cruel but I really need more reviews… I don't know why…BUT I JUST DO OKAY! Til next chapter… byebye! (",)


	7. Take Your Bets!

A/N: OKAY!OKAY! I admit it! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! It was not the lack of reviews that hindered me from writing this chapter! The thing that really stopped me was my darn forsaken school that made me make an 80 page comic strip about a gosh darn forsaken story!!! ARGH!!! I had to draw with a pencil, trace with sign pen, color with some old crayons, summarize the story, and they only gave me TWO WEEKS to finish the darn thing!!! Plus! I also had to do some extra curricular activities… like STUDY! Oh well so much for pouring out my anger to you guys. (SORRY) On with business… as I've said in the last chapter, this is just a bonus chapter, so no cute mini stories involved… but I had to do it for my story to be understood… and of course a little adrenaline for the upcoming chapters!

* * *

Chapter 7

Take Your Bets!

It was still dusk and everyone at Balamb Garden was peacefully sleeping on their warm cozy beds… everyone, except for ten people that is. Selphie, Squall, Irvine, Rinoa, Cid, Edea, Zell, Nida, Xu and Dr.Kadowaki… Why? Because they had been told that there was a very important meeting, and that their presence was a must. As soon as everyone arrived Selphie had them seated, and in a low firm voice and a bit of excitement in her face, she started speaking…..

"Thank you everyone for coming…….now………we are gathered here together with the same purpose. This is a very serious cause." She paused as she her serious glare paced around the table, then continued "And I expect nothing more than a better effect!" Selphie exclaimed her last words as she pounded the table with all her might.

"Selphie, what are you taking about!?" Edea asked trying to keep her poise.

"Is that it!? Is that the reason!? Is this really that important!?" Said Rinoa screaming her throat out.

"Selphie, that was not a pretty funny joke." Xu said a bit pestered.

"B-but guys…" Selphie tried to reason out but was rudely interrupted by Dr.Kadowaki.

"Are you aware that you woke me up for nothing? I really need my sleep you know… I have several patients to attend to by tomorrow." Dr.Kadowaki said practically scolding Selphie.

"B-bu---" Selphie tried again but was again interrupted.

"You ruined my beauty sleep you know…" Irvine commented "…right Squall?"

"…Whatever… but yeah, you shouldn't have woke us up this early Selphie." Squall simply responded still a bit drowsy from bed.

"Guys listen!" Selphie said exclaiming, but then again was not given the chance.

"SELPHIE! IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!!!!" Exclaimed Nida raising is arms in mid air.

Selphie remained quiet for a while. She was silenced with what Nida said. She was certain that it was six o'clock when she checked her pink Hello Kitty clock that was mounted by a Snoopy pedestal, which stood beside her bed. But before she could even speak for an apology Cid started speaking making Selphie shut her mouth.

"Now everyone, I'm sure there must be a better explanation to this…right Selphie?"

"YUP!" Selphie exclaimed in agreement as she nodded her head wildly.

"You see? You should have given Selphie the chance to explain further before you start whining about things. We should be more like Zell, he never complained…right Zell?" Cid proposed, but not a word was heard from Zell. As he turned to face him, Cid's smile departed away as to what he saw.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………." Zell was laying head down on the table while snoring aloud while drooling in his sleep.

Everyone looked at him in silence at the same time aggravated by his action. But Selphie stopped it by knocking Zell's head with a large book.

"ZELL!!! THIS IS NOT A SLEEPING MATTER!!!" Selphie screamed close to his ear while pounding his head with the huge massive book several times making Zell painfully return to reality.

"Huh!? What? Mr.Bunny don't kill me!!!" Exclaimed Zell as soon as he woke up.

Upon hearing this, they all laughed making Zell red from head to bottom.

"Ha-Ha very funny…" Zell retorted with red cheeks.

"Hush Zell…Mr.Bunny might hear you." Irvine said rubbing his tummy from laughter.

"Yeah Zell…Mr.Bunny might come and get you!" Rinoa added also crouching from laughter.

"Alright everyone, laughing time is over…time for much serious matter" Selphie interrupted

"I guess Selphie's right! We wouldn't want to scare Zell any further." Retorted Nida

"Nida! SUSH!" Selphie said glaring at Nida angrily.

"Enough already…..Selphie, say what you have to say and get things over with." Cid commanded

"Thanks Headmaster! Okay guys! Here's the deal…..we'll be playing a little game…"

"WHAT!?" Zell, Irvine and Rinoa surprisingly asked

"HUH!?" Mulled the others with confused expressions

"YUP! BUT! It won't be just any game… oh no… it's going to be a whole new one!"

"SOOOooo…..like….what's the deal?" Irvine asked not seeming to be interested.

"Yeah! What makes it so different from the rest?" Rinoa asked in full curiosity.

"Well…..the rules are quite simple enough for everyone to understand." Teased Selphie making everyone feel even more motivated and curious.

"Just tell us already!" Xu exclaimed in excitement

"I agree…you shouldn't let us hold our breath any longer." Edea said gesturing Selphie to continue.

"OKAY! Here goes! ehem…..ehem…… The rules will be simple, but strict…. Anyone who defies the rules will automatically be eliminated. For the rules: Do what ever it takes to win. Do it as you wish, as long as the possibility of your plan is convincing enough. But this excludes the following: Working as a team with other players…in other words, this will be an independent game. Do not involve anything that has the probability to harm anyone for any matter at all. This includes their health, wealth, pride, grades, relationships, social life and other acquaintances that might affect or destroy ones existence. You are allowed to use anything or any means of technique in any way possible…..BUT not to the extent on giving up ones life!"

"Understood!….but what or who are we making all these plans for?" Irvine responded now looking more interested than before.

"Hehehehehehehehe………….." Selphie wickedly laughed with an evil smirk on her face like Seifer.

"Selphie? What's the 'hehehe' for?" Rinoa asked worried at how Selphie looked.

"Well my dear people…it's simple really. We just make two people end up together--- the victims you ask? Seifer Almasy……and Quistis Trepe……." She grinned at her words as she showed them the picture of the two doomed people.

"W-W-Whhhaaaaattttttt!!!???" Zell suddenly exclaimed leaping off his seat.

"Selphie, are you aware that Seifer is the most stubborn person I know? And Quistis is the third! Next to Squall that is…not to offend you or anything Squall, but still!" Rinoa tried reasoning out.

"…Whatever…but really Selphie, Rinoa's right….count me out!" Squall said turning his back.

"Hold your horses guys! Don't make hasty decisions just yet! I got a little deal with all of you……. We all pay 5000 gil, and whoever wins the bet….takes them all! What do you say!?"

"Hmmm…..5000 x 10…….that's a total of 50,000 gil!!!" exclaimed Nida in surprise

"YUP! 50,000 gil…that is…if you could get a moving with their relationship." Selphie said enthusiastically

"That sounds like a good opportunity…." Edea commented

"To make money?" Zell interrupted

"NO! To help in progressing in their stationary relationship." Retorted Edea with an annoyed look.

"So are you all in?" She asked thrillingly, everyone nodded except for Zell.

"Well it'll be fun…but count me out!" Zell murmured with a depressing look.

"ZZZZZEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! Why?" Selphie questioned also a bit discouraged.

"………………………..no cash…………..………….. " Zell simply replied as he reached for his empty pocket.

"Oh come on Zell! This is no time to be cheap! This is a once in a lifetime experience! You shouldn't miss it!" Rinoa exclaimed making sure that Zell heard her words.

"Yeah Zell! Besides, if you win, you win ten folds." Aided Irvine

"I very much coincide….and wouldn't you like it when Seifer and Quistis do end up together…. Someday you'll look back and say that you had been a big part in making a progress in their relationship?" Edea humbly said trying to make Zell change his mind, but to no avail.

"………B-but what about my monthly issue of Weapons Monthly?" Zell softly said bowing his head down

"Common' it comes out every month! Can't you even miss it for once?"

"…..maybe…….but not this issue! It'll feature the new Ehrgeiz Extreme 5000!"

"Well it seems that there's someone here who isn't a TRUE FRIEND!" Xu suddenly spoke up

"HEY! Of course I am a true genuine friend!….it's just that….I really can't miss this issue…"

"Then if that's the case……I'll buy you this month's issue." Cid proposed

"……REALLY!?……" Zell asked looking at Cid with sparkling puppy like eyes

"Really." Assured Cid

"So it's settled then, Zell enters the bet!" Selphie said with a large beam on her face.

"……….but there's one more thing…….." Zell suddenly interrupted

"ZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed everyone glaring at him

"What is it this time!?" Selphie questioned looking at Zell all fired up.

"I also need to buy my Combat King 009 to learn my 'Tiger Smack Dash'." Zell desperately tried explaining looking at Cid innocently like a newborn infant.

"…Yes Zell, I'll be buying you the Combat King as well……." Cid responded to Zell gesture

"A-ALRIGHT!!! I'M MOST DEFINITELY IN!!!" Zell exclaimed with full energy

"BOOYA!!! So that means everyone now agrees!" Selphie asked looking very excited

And everyone spoke up saying various 'Yeses'

"Very well, I'll be listing you all in—OHH!!! I totally forgot! You also need to bet in a certain specific date as to when you think they'll become sweethearts….so close to that date you'll be able to prepare and carry out your plan, and do anything for them to end up together to your chosen day."

"…..very interesting…." Cid softly said rubbing his chin.

"…….very interesting indeed….." Dr.Kadowaki added

"So everyone still in for our little task?" Selphie asked filling the room with excitement

"Oh yeah! We are doubtlessly in! Right everyone?" Irvine exclaimed as everyone approved in agreement

"Okay! So take your time in thinking about when to make your move, remember…50,000 gil is at stake."

After speaking, the room was filled with deep silence and excitement. After sometime, a voice spoke up.

"I guess a month would be enough…." Cid softly spoke up breaking off the silence.

"A MONTH!? That most definitely won't do! Two months is my bet!" Selphie said assuring them.

"Nope! I bet maybe…two weeks before the Christmas Party!" Nida proposed

"HA! I bet a week before Christmas!" Xu mimicked

"………First month of the year…………" mumbled Squall

"I think it will be sometime before Valentines." Dr.Kadowaki betted

"I take my bet before Graduation!" exclaimed Rinoa

"According to an experts statistics….it'll be a month after Graduation." Irvine coolly said

"For two such stubborn individuals….it should take at least 8 months from now!" Zell said exclaiming

"I propose and believe that it'll be……sometime…….nine months from now?" Edea finally took her bet

"Okay……okay……okay……okay! Got it! The game will be starting approximately……….. at the break of dawn!!!! Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe…. Prepare to fall in love like you never did before!!!" Selphie excitedly exclaimed as she bounced her way up and down all over the room hugging everyone looking extremely thrilled. She never had an idea as great at this all her life. And she knew what she did was right making her feel even more delighted.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Done! Before I bid everyone farewell, I also would like to play a little game with you great guys! I want you to include in your reviews as to who you think will win the bet! Whoever wins may get a cute picture of Quistis leaning against Seifer's shoulder… it's not a drawing… I did it by adjusting 2 different pictures and merged it into one sweet picture of them both! You'll get it through E-mail! So better start making your bets, because the first one to get it right WINS! But I won't be revealing the winner because it'll be a real spoiler! SO DON'T MISS TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!


	8. Seifer Learns Cooking?

A/N: Okay, I've made a decision……I will only update every time I want to! Why? because I need to live a life. And about the contest you ask? Yup! Somebody did win……but NO! I'm not spilling the beans…. Talk about beans, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

*************************************************************************

Chapter 8

Seifer Learns Cooking?

Seifer was peacefully eating his lunch when a sudden shadow appeared right before him. 

"Hey Seifer, mind if I sit here?" Said the man holding his plate.

"Huh?" Seifer looked up at the tall form then gestured him to sit. "Sure, no problem."

"Cool…..thanks!" He replied as he sat down removing his hat and placing it beside him.

"So………..what's up?" Seifer hesitantly asked since he has nothing to talk about in particular.

"Do you know what day it will be three days from now?" 

"…………………….uhhh…………..Saturday?" Seifer confusingly replied looking perplexed 

"Well yes……but that's not what I meant…."

"So what were you trying to say?"

"Damn, I can't believe you forgot…….It'll be Quistis' birthday!"

"………What!?……wait……….when exactly is it?"

"You don't know!? It's on the 4th, that's on Saturday!"

"Fourth? Saturday? ………..that's three days form now!!!" 

"I know, so planning to buy her something?" Irvine anxiously asked looking at Seifer's shattering face.

"Darn! I had no idea…. I promised to give her a very momentous gift for her birthday!"

"Yeah, so what's so hard about that? Give her a pillow…a bouquet…or some thing, it's not that hard finding girls some presents." The Casanova cowboy casually replied.

"You got a point there, but it's not as easy as you think. I betted her that the gift will be simple but priceless, not that extraordinary but memorable, and the worst part is that it should not be a thing that she could keep for long. It should only be at that very moment that she could keep it locked in her memories forever." Replied the forlorn blonde with a trembling voice.

"Damn that's a tough one! Why do you always have to put yourself into these situations?"

"For the sake of being challenged I guess……..besides, she dared me!" 

"And you accepted it?" 

"Of course I had to, it's the only way to prove to her that I am capable of these things. And besides……..Seifer Almasy never lets down a dare." Seifer confidently spoke out the brag.

"…..Well good luck!" Irvine hastily riposted while trying to leave as soon as possible for he sensed something bad….and he was right. Before he could budge out from his seat, Seifer grabbed his shoulder giving him a sign of his miserable failure.

"Irvine, how's about helping your old pal with a little favor…" Seifer said giving Irvine his customary smirk.

"Ohhhh No! You could drag Zell into it, but not me." warned Irvine

"Oh c'mon, just help me think about the gift and I'll take care of the rest." 

"I guess I could do that…….but only that!" Irvine concluded pointing at Seifer who was grinning innocently at him.

"Do as you wish, just help me think alright?" Sure, Irvine has his doubts towards the undefined attitude of Seifer, but he sounded so reassuring. 

There was complete and utter silence between the both of them for a couple of minuets until Irvine started mumbling something breaking off the silence.

"Alright……..what about sex, I'm sure it'll be her first." Irvine sounded convincing 

"You damn jerk! I can't even sleep with her in one bed!" exclaimed Seifer causing everyone at the cafeteria to look at them.

"Shhhhhh!!! Pipe down! You might let them think differently of us." Irvine said subduing his voice

"Fine! But think of something else that she might actually comply to." Seifer replied looking annoyed.

"Alright alright……. How about French Kiss?"

Seifer didn't respond to his thought, but rather just glared at him with fiery eyes. 

"Okay okay….. then just a little peck on the her lips…..just one smack." 

"I can't even kiss near her lips you damn moron!" Seifer cracked up breaking a nerve 

"Will you quit it with those boorish words!" 

"I will if you start thinking right!" 

"Alright! geez……how about some sort of song or poem?" Irvine proposed finally saying something that makes sense. This made Seifer think for awhile, then responded to Irvine with more respect.

"Sounds good…but then again, I can't sing and I hate rhyming words."

"Really? How about a romantic night with her, you know, dancing with her beneath the moonlight."

"Well that's something…….but then again I'll just end up stepping on her toe." 

"Damn! What the hell do you do!? I could eat you!!!" Irvine finally exclaimed getting pissed off.

"Eat….? Wait….why not--" The desperate blonde uttered, but Irvine broke right through his words.

"COOKING! You could cook for her a banquet that would make her bloat, I'm a genius!" Irvine boasted finally seeing some light into his face.

"Hey that's my line, I thought of it first!" argued Seifer in relief

"You only improvised! I'm the one that said the word 'eat'!" Irvine insisted

"Okay fine, I don't care. Let's not waste time and find us a recipe."

That lunch they planned on meeting at the Library after their classes and look for a recipe.

*Library* 

"Okay, so here's the 'Really Big Book of Foods for an Instructor' you asked for." Irvine said as he slammed the book on the table in front of Seifer.

"……….???………….Is there really such a book? I was only kidding." Seifer replied looking troubled. 

"I know, this book sucks! Look at it……man we don't need this crap!"

"Can't argue with that, c'mon let's go look for some other cook book….I'm sure there's better."

After sometime of browsing around the Library Irvine finally called Seifer's attention.

"Hey Seifer, come take a look, hurry!" Called out Irvine looking very thrilled.

"What is it? Found something great?" Seifer asked excitedly as he approached Irvine.

"Check this out!" said Irvine as he handed the book to Seifer

"………..Positions in having sex 101…………!!!!!!!….…….Irvine, you idiot, put that back!" Seifer shouted with red cheeks as he threw the book at Irvine making everyone glare at them.

"Owww! Relax man, here…I found this recipe, I heard it's one of her favorites."

"Give me that, I'll take look…I hope this is good enough….for your sake." Seifer said furiously as he grabbed the book out of Irvine's palm.

*The recipe read*

Leche Flan

Custard:

6 egg yokes

2 large eggs

350 ml. Condensed milk

370 ml. Evaporated milk

2 ml. Vanilla extract

Syrup:

250 ml. Sugar

50 ml. Water

Procedure: 

Mix custard ingredients in a large bowl, set aside. Mix the syrup in a saucepan until thick. Pour the sauce on a double boiler followed by the custard mix. Cook for 20-30 mins. then serve cold.

"Irvine, this is great… I think Instructor will love this!" exclaimed Seifer with a large beam on his face.

"Yup! Not only are the ingredients easy to find, but it's simple to cook as well."

"Thanks Irves, you did a great job finding the recipe…I expect you do a good job cooking it as well." Seifer candidly said grinning at Irvine who was sweating hard looking at him.

"You said I'm only gonna help you think of the gift! Well, I thought of it, and I was even good enough to help you find the recipe. But enough is enough, I ain't cookin' anything with you, alright!?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you…" teased Seifer but with a warning look

"Oh yeah? Why do you say that?" responded Irvine with percussion 

"Because I know something that others don't, and you probably wouldn't want anyone to know……that you….whisper….whisper….whisper…."

Right then and there a loud cry was heard in the whole Garden. 

*The next day at the kitchen*

"Hey Irves, got the ingredients?" Seifer asked as soon as Irvine entered the kitchen carrying a large plastic bag with various contents.

"Yes Mr.Almasy…got the utensils?" Irvine answered back lamely and with sluggish eyes, since he never expected Seifer to know his deepest fluffiest secret and black mail him in doing something so against his free will……like cooking. Irvine didn't mind about helping Seifer in finding Quistis a gift, but what he feared was that if they end up together right now, he would surely loose the bet. Which gave him no further thought than to ruin Seifer's cooking by ravaging the whole dish.

"Yup, it's all right here. Hey, that's two bottles too many….why so much vanilla?" Complained Seifer as Irvine placed two liters of vanilla on the counter top.

"Oh this? The recipe said two liters of vanilla extract, was it not?"

"I don't know, I forgot…but if I remembered correctly, it was only 2 ml." 

"What do you know about cooking anyways!?" argued Irvine

"I cook, got a problem with that?" 

"N-no…but I was the one who took the liberty of reading the recipe and jotting down the needed ingredients for the recipe." Irvine replied with a promising voice.

"Irvine, I trust you…but be warned, vanilla can ruin a dish."

"Yeah sure, but can't change a recipe. So I'll pour in two liters of vanilla extract just as it says." Right then, Irvine hurriedly poured the vanilla as to avoid Seifer from having second thoughts. 

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Seifer mumbled behind Irvine's ear.

*After 7 hours*

"Damn you Irvine! It's already pass midnight, and it's still wet as water!" Seifer bursts in anger. He can no longer extend his patience from waiting. Everyone has now gone back to their dorms, and they were left there in the kitchen with special permission because the Garden can't afford to have an accident if they left the dish there to rot without anyone to wait for it.   


"Patience Seifer, patience… this will cook in time." Irvine replied coolly 

"Ah forget this, we'll make another batch." Seifer exclaimed still pretty tense.

"N-no! This thing will cook for sure it just needs time. And I'm very satisfied that this will surly impress Quistis, so calm down because you're cooking with an expert." Irvine said trying to sound defensive, at the same time convincing.

So they waited, and waited, and waited.

*After the 16th hour of agonized waiting*

"Seifer, wake up…I think it's ready." Irvine excitedly spoke near Seifer's ear while shifting him up to his feet. It was already morning and the cafeteria was already full when it was done.

"Uhhh……huh? Is it?" Seifer responded still stressed up from their activity.

"Yeah, it's not that hard yet, but I think it's good enough."

"About time….I guess this'll do." 

************************************************************************************

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, if there still some questions lurking in your mind then you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW!

P.S.

The recipe of leche flan is a real recipe that my aunt gave me. It's one of my personal favorites of all time, so if you trust me and like desserts try it out because it's a very delicious dish that I usually make.


	9. Quistis' Birthday

A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 9… I've decided to avoid from talking too much from now on.

*************************************************************************

Chapter 9

Quistis' Birthday

Quistis woke up happy, it was a special day for her, it was her birthday. This year she felt something would happen right. It was a Saturday so no classes and it means only one thing… she could have a party! So that lunch she decided to treat all her friends out and have dinner with a special someone that night. Quistis entered the restaurant where she promised to treat everyone. And to her surprise a familiar crowd warmly greeted her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY QUISTY!!!!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed everyone as soon as she entered.

"Guys, you're the greatest…thanks!" She happily replied with a surprised but delighted expression on her face.

Right then, Squall and Rinoa approached her carrying a wrapped box, she opened it…

"Oh, this is beautiful…thank you." Quistis said as she gave Rinoa a hug while Squall a smile. It was a pair of white sandals embedded with some diamonds on the side.

"No problem…you even deserve better." Squall complimented giving her his rare smile.

"Oh Quisty, Squall's right…this is nothing compared to your friendship." Rinoa meekly said still entangled in their hug.

Then after their little 'bonding' Headmaster Cid and Edea approached Quistis handing her and even bigger box, as she opened it she was bewildered by what she saw.

"Headmaster…Matron…this is… gorgeous…thank you." She said in amazement as she gave them both a big and tight embrace. It was a long white, sparkling gown with a simple touch to it, which Quistis just adores.

"Hahaha…I'm glad you like it." The Headmaster said while tapping her shoulders.

"You only deserve the best…so I expect you to wear this, alright?" Her Matron meekly said while still clasped within her embrace.

"Yes, I promise!" Quistis gladly replied. It has been a long time ever since she was given such a gift. She felt very happy about the fact that many people still appreciates her even if she may be stubborn and hard to deal with at times.

"Uh here… hope you'll read this…" Irvine said handing her a small pocket book.

"……Love and Lust…….ummm….thanks Irvy….I'll try reading it in my free time." Quistis simply replied looking uncertain.

Irvine was then followed be Selphie who handed her a small white purse. The three items all match together, the sandals, the dress, and the shoulder bag all goes well. It was like they have planned on giving Quistis a gift that she might actually like and use.

"HERE QUISTY!!! Hope you'll like it!" The agile petite shouted with excitement as she handed Quistis her special present that she took time looking for at Deiling City.

"Thanks Selphie, it's really delightful." The blighted birthday girl answered.

Zell then came rushing in between their conversation bracing with him a wrapped present. He decided on wrapping the gift himself instead of asking help form any of the girls which made it look like a trash of paper piled up to cover the item. Tape was all over it, and the sight itself was rubbish, but still Quistis appreciated her friend's enthusiasm.

"Uh here Quis, sorry for my horrible presentation of the gift, but I really tried… but I guess I'm not fitted in doing these girly stuff. But I guess you'll like the content." Zell said trying to explain his failure on not doing a good job about giving Quistis a surprise.

"It's okay Zell, it's the thought that counts right?" Quistis replied trying to comfort him and trying to say that it's no big deal. Although she barely appreciated Zell's job on the wrapping, she liked the gift itself. It was a whip cleanser that she may use to make he Save the Queen look more shining and pleasing to see.

As soon as she was done speaking with Zell, Seifer slowly approached her and whispered softly in her ears saying…

"Happy Birthday… your gift will be saved for later…we have all night, right?" 

"Sure, whatever you say Seifer." She softly whispered back with a slight blush.

That day, they spent their time chatting and eating at the bar. It wasn't that boring staying at the same place all day since it included a billiard hall and an arcade. The whole place was reserved only for them, so they had the power to use all gadgets inside whenever they wish. Headmaster Cid and Edea even had chance to play the Dance Dance Revolution game that made Cid ailing all afternoon. Although Edea won against Cid, she too became sick after all those jumping and fast movements. 

Irvine and Zell also stayed at the arcade playing various games, some of which were Racing games, Basketball, Shooting games, Fighting games and the singing game that drive everyone out of their minds. 

While they were busy having fun, Selphie and Rinoa were also enjoying the Dance 3D Mix that Rinoa is getting fed up because of the fact that she can't win against Selphie. 

As for Seifer and Squall, they were playing billiards and were getting along nicely. And as for Quistis, she preferred talking with her Matron and Cid because of the fact that she never really dedicated herself into learning how to play computer games and billiard.

It lasted all day, and when night arrived Seifer and Quistis excused themselves to go and pick up Seifer's gift while the others remained and had their dinner their.

"…So ready to go?" Seifer courteously asked Quistis as he approached her who was carrying several bags of gifts. Seifer was enough of a gentleman and helped her carry the box of sandals, the repulsive gift that Zell gave her and the book that she can't even look at.

"I guess so…" She checked her things for one last time and bided everyone goodbye together with Seifer who was looking very thrilled.

"Alright guys…thanks a lot again for everything…BYE!" She said, as they were about to walk out the door. 

"GOOD LUCK!!!" Everyone replied in unison making both of them blush at each other for a while before the left.

They slowly walked towards Zell's house where Irvine and Seifer left their dish to cool so that they won't have a hard time going back and fourth to Balamb Garden. When they arrived at Zell's house his mom was there who warmly greeted the couple. As soon as they were seated she made an excuse about leaving the both of them because there was something that she needed to do leaving Seifer and Quistis with the whole house. When she left, Seifer took out his surprise and placed it in the table.

"Hmmmmmm……smells good, wonder if it tastes good." She sarcastically said looking stunned at the dish.

"Ha! Even better when you taste it!" approved Seifer

"Oh really? Well mind if I taste it now?"

"Sure! Wait a sec I'll go get you a saucer." 

With that, Seifer hurried and took a saucer and fork and placed it in front of her. She right away took a slice and ate a spoonful without hesitation.

"………………………………..!…………………………………" Quistis gulped it down in silence.

"So what do you think?" Seifer anxiously asked looking at her expression.

"…………………………………………." Quistis remained in silence

"So you like it?" Seifer asked again this time a bit concerned.

"………..uhuh………." She finally replied, but you can tell it in her face that is was not good.

"….Instructor? Are you alright?" Were the words that came out of his tongue when instead he thought about asking her again if how the dish tasted.

"…..S-Seifer……h-how d-did y-you cook this?" She softly asked with a trembling voice.

"It's horrid, isn't it?"

"Not really….why, how much vanilla did you added?"

"….2 liters….don't you like it?"

"…..no…..just a little too much vanilla…."

"You don't have to lie…I know it stinks!"

"No…oh what am I saying? This is horrible!" Quistis finally admitted.

"It does?"

"Yes, it's the worst flan that I've ever tasted. I'm sorry Seifer, but it's the truth."

"Damn that Irvine! I spent all night waiting for that dish to cook! Okay, I'm sorry for ruining your night by letting you eat something this terrible." Seifer said exaggerating his words.

"No, really…it's alright…maybe we could just try something else for dinner."

"Yeah well…I guess. What do you want? I'll treat you out…" Seifer replied looking a bit discouraged.

"Nah, no need to treat me out…besides I'm not that hungry. Listen, why don't we just go and take a stroll along the beach…and when were hungry, we could come back and have some dinner…what do you say?" Quistis proposed trying to calm Seifer down.

As he heard those words an idea came bursting into his mind.

"No, I have a better plan….let's go and I'll show you some real food." He excitedly spoke as a light can be seen shining through him. 

"…Wait, you'll be cooking again?" 

Seifer didn't reply but rather dragged Quistis into the dock where he rented a boat and two fishing rods. Seifer directed the boat into one of the best fishing spots at Balamb. They were able to catch dozens of fishes in no time. 

When deep darkness covered the sea, they had caught enough fish for them to eat for their dinner. So Seifer maneuvered the boat back to the shore at Balamb. But instead of going back to the dock to return the boat, they settled at the beach where they had their dinner. Seifer made a campfire and prepared the fishes that they've caught. This time, instead of following some recipes he just thoroughly cleaned the fish until the entire foul smell of the fish was gone. He then sprinkled some salt onto it and some spices making it smell tantalizing. 

While he was busy making up for their dinner, Quistis was astonished at how Seifer made all those things look so easy. He didn't seem to have a hard time pulling out all of the guts and extract all the odor from a Balamb fish which most people have a hard time doing. 

Right then, Seifer grilled the fish for a few minuets, then when it was done, handed the fish to Quistis who was eagerly looking at the grill. 

"Here, it's your biggest catch." The blonde cook said as he handed the scrumptious fish to Quistis. Quistis gave the fish a small bite, and then there was a short pause between the two.

"……………delicious…….." Was the only thing she commented as soon as she swallowed her first bite.

"You like it?" 

"Yes, this is in fact the best grilled Balamb fish that I've ever tasted." She confirmed looking satisfied at what she just dosed down. 

"I'm glad you like it. It's one of my specialties, grilled Balamb fish." Seifer casually replied not sounding to vaunt. 

"So you really cook?" Quistis asked out of impression and curiosity.

"Yup! I always cook."

"…..Really!?……I didn't know you know." She said in surprise.

"Well it doesn't mean I could cook it makes me less of a man." 

"Huh? Of course not…it's just that I never could've have guessed a man like you could cook up such a great dish like this." Quistis explained

"Well now you know." He simply answered not seeming to be bothered. 

"Yeah, it's great I know…but how did you know how to cook like this?"

"On my own…when me, Fujin and Rajin left the Garden, we stayed here. That's why I know the best fishing spots. Anyway, I had to learn somehow, I admit it was hard at first, but then in time I was able to improve. Though I had to eat the same thing everyday I had to compromise with it….rarely do I get my pay you know…" He spoke up in a serious tone.

"I didn't know how much you went through…" She sadly replied looking worried at him.

"Yeah well at least I'm glad it's over." 

"Me too…"

Then there was another deep silence between the two.

"Uhh… Instructor, can I ask you something?" He softly spoke breaking off the silence.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Instructor is not essential to call me once were outside the classroom. Now Seifer, do me a favor and call me Quistis whenever were outside. I don't want to be so formal when I'm outside…so please call me Quistis." 

Seifer let out a sigh then complied to her words. "Alright, Quis, can I call you that?"

"Sure, no problem…now what was your question to me earlier?"

"………….Is it a must for a man to know how to cook?" He softly mumbled his words, but Quistis understood although she was a bit shock by his question she decided to answer.

"Yes Seifer, I think it is vital for every person to know how to cook. I mean it's for survival… I hope my future boyfriend could cook like you." She kidded 

"…Boyfriend? Do you like men that cook?" Seifer surprisingly asked 

"Yes Seifer, in fact I do."

"Why, what aspects do you search for in a man?" He curiously asked

"Well Seifer, he doesn't have to be a price charming, but he also doesn't have to be ugly. He has to know the basic principles of life like surviving and any other virtues that is essential for living. Another is possessing good values like respect, humility, and kindness. 

He also has to be a gentleman with intellect. And most of all, he has to be sincere with his feelings for me and to everyone else, because once a man is sincere there will be trust." She casually explained at Seifer who was dazzled by the way she spoke.

"………wow……….. that would be one heck of a man….."

"No Seifer, he could be anyone. I mean if he possesses that special something I could… well probably easily trip off and fall." 

"Anyone?"

"Yeah…. Anyone…."

"Even…………………………………me?"

"…………..Yes Seifer……………even you."

*************************************************************************

A/N: Sweet isn't it? Hehehe…. Just don't expect any intimate relationships until….. well until soon enough ^_^ Oh! I still haven't included what Irvine's deepest fluffiest secret yet… then I guess you'll have to guess for it again! Yup! Another contest! Whoever wins gets to have one of my home made banner! I'll tell you next Chapter if no one wins…. Here's a little clue… it's something that some kids wear every night or at times when they sleep… hehehe.

Oh! And if you ever take on the bet… choose what banner you wish… A Seiftis, Seifer, or Quistis banner. Darn! I'm talking too much again! Well don't forget to REVIEW!!! 


	10. Cid's Assult

A/N: Okay, I'll have to explain again… characters here at certain point does not act as their usual selves because I have my own image for each one of them. Some people pictures out Quistis as someone who is insecure in one way or another, moody, bossy, but what I want to show here are their positive attributes as to not make them look miserable. So please compromise with that.

Don't hate me on this Chapter, please! I just realize that I was too fast last chapter…. So I've decided to well….. change the situation. I know you'll hate me for this but please just compromise with it because I have better plans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10

Cid's Assault

Earlier that morning Seifer ate breakfast together with Irvine. The cowboy claims that he needs to speak with a blonde regarding the party two days ago.

"So what happened between you two that night?"

"Huh? Nothing really, we just went out night fishing and cooked the fishes we caught that night. After that we ate fish at the beach….. She hated the flan you made." Replied Seifer with sharp eyes.

"…Oh…. hehe……too bad then….. But let's not argue about it." Irvine said with sweat drops all over.

"You're right, so thanks to you and your horrid flan we were able to have a great time!"

"R-really!?" Irvine was greatly shocked by the blonde's remark. He knew then that his plan was a complete utter failure but dared to ask and made sure if his money was still safe. "…..S-so Seifer….. Did you…..Umm….. P-propose to her?" 

"What are you talking about!? Of course not!" Seifer answered with popping eyes.

"Then what made you say that it was great? Did you kiss or something?"

"NO! But she told me what she likes in a guy." Said Seifer beaming.

"Oohhhh….. So are you saying that you're starting to make a move?" teased the exGalbaldian 

"Heck no! I was just trying to get to know her. And I was just also wondering what she'd like to have a man for a boyfriend." 

"…Why is it that something tells me that you dared to speak if you have a chance to be her boyfriend." The western Casanova questioned looking deeply into the blonde's emerald eyes.

"W-what!? …………… w-why d-do you say that?" He asked in a tense and shocking tone.

"It's something I call psychological instincts. Don't deny it Seifer, your expression says it all."

"Then what if I did? I wasn't serious about it anyway!" sneered Seifer

"……man, that was totally………. Inconsiderate of you." Irvine said in disappointment

"What do you mean by inconsiderate?"

"What if she takes it seriously?"

"What are you saying? Of course she won't….. would she?"

"As much as I know her she takes most things seriously into mind….and sometimes into heart. She's pretty fragile when it comes to love you know, so I suggest you better start explainin'. She might be expecting something from you now that you've asked." 

"But I can't just take my word back. I'm sure she's mature enough to get over it and realize that the whole thing was just a joke." Seifer figured looking concerned.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Quistis has her own personalities that you shouldn't be playing around with….especially with her heart. It has been broken once by Squall and now you are about to shatter it. Seifer, take an experts' advice and just get serious with her." Irvine said to him in a serious manner, though he felt bad about the fact that he made his move too soon. He knew that if Seifer would be courting her chances are 95 over a hundred, but there are just some things he needed to give up in order to make another happy, and this was the case. Though he knew he wanted the cash he had to give it up in exchange for the sake of Quistis.

"…I'm sorry but I can't…"

"Why can't you?"

"I'm not ready for commitment… I'll just have to try and avoid going out with her until she forgets it…. In that way she'll know I wasn't serious." 

"Perhaps it's possible, but you're putting your relationship in a very crucial situation."

"Sometimes I just have to take risks for the present to avoid from an even worse future." 

"You a bold man Seifer…. Speaking of which, here she comes."

"Alright, act as if this conversation never happened."

"Got it!"

"Hi guys, did I miss anything?" Quistis asked as she sat down beside Seifer.

"Oh nothing really, we were just talking about… what was it again?" Seifer said staring at Irvine who was looking elsewhere.

"Huh? Oh! We were just talking about useless stuff…. You know, stuff." Irvine blankly replied

"I see…." She replied perplexingly 

Just then Headmaster Cid spoke on the P.A.

"Good morning everyone, this is you Headmaster Cid speaking, the following students please report to my office immediately…. Irvine Kinneas, Rinoa Heartily and Seifer Almasy… I repeat, please report to my office A.S.A.P. that would be all, thank you and have a nice day." 

"Hey Seif, our names were called." 

"Seifer, I think you should get going." Quistis suggested 

"Hey! What about me?" Irvine asked trying to let his presence be noticed.

"You too Irvine…" She replied not seeming to put in too much of a deal.

"Yeah I guess you're right, c'mon Don Juan, bye Quis." 

"See you around later after class then, bye." 

"….bye…." with that Seifer and Irvine left

~ Cid's Office ~

"Hey Irvine, hey Seifer, mornin' to ya!" Rinoa said energetically as the two men arrived.

"Mornin' there my lady…" Irvine said suavely bowing courteously.

"Hah! What's so good about the morning?" Seifer simply said smirking at her.

"You're so rude!" Rinoa then pouted

"Hehe…sorry, Good morning Ms.Heartily." Seifer teased 

After Seifer's greeting Cid arrived from his meeting.

"Good morning everyone!" Cid greets them in full energy.

"Good morning Headmaster!" The Cadets greeted back with the same amount of energy.

"Umm… excuse me Headmaster but why did you call for us?" Irvine asked politely.

"We'll get to that Irvine, but first allow me to congratulate you all for reaching this stage. After the SeeD exam, if you could pass a few months after you may be able to graduate. But in order to take you SeeD field test you will be needing a little something which led me to such short notice." The Headmaster explained amiably. 

"Which is……?" Rinoa asked impatiently gazing at him in wonders.

"Okay, listen up, this will me your 'Preparation Mission', you will be doing this in preparation for your final field test. Your mission: You are to be dispatched to the Deep Sea Research Center and retrieve a blue crystal from the bottom part of the ruin. You are take that and retrieve it back here to Garden to be made into a key that of which you will be using at Tear's Point for your final SeeD examination. I understand and am aware of the fact the danger we put you into, but the high authorities believe that you three posses great power which led them to a conclusion that you are to take you SeeD test in a much more formidable and toilsome situation. Many of the executives here believe in your potential as heroes, so I expect you all to live up to their expectations as well."

"Yes sir, we won't let you down." Seifer confidently said boosting up Rinoa and Irvine's determination.

"Yes Headmaster, expect the only best results." The two followed in union as they saluted with Seifer.

"Good, you are all to leave within five days and return a week from now. You will be taking the Rangnarok together with Xu and Instructor Trepe who will be assisting and monitoring you on your mission. Take good care of yourselves for the Deep Sea Research facility it not just a mere ruin, every square inch of that place lurks danger and death, so be careful….. dismissed!" 

After Cid dismissed them Rinoa and Irvine immediately left with Seifer slowly following behind.

Cid tapped Seifer's shoulder saying….

"Seifer….. can we have a talk?" Cid softly asked in full respect.

Seifer slightly looked back on his shoulder where Cid placed his palm, then without any word or what so ever turned around and went back to the Headmaster's office.

"Have a seat Seifer." Seifer did as he was told.

"Am I in trouble again? If so I can explain…" Seifer suddenly uttered

"Hahahaha… No Seifer, You are simply here because I needed to speak with you."

"Oh, okay….what?"

"Well Seifer, it seems that I have been hearing quite a lot of rumors about you lately."

"Really? I don't care…but what about it?"

"I am sure of the fact that you are aware that you and Quistis have been spending a whole lot of time for the past long weeks lately… and I was wondering--" 

"Wondering what?" Interrupted Seifer

"That it would be a great idea if you two would……. Get hitched together."

"W-W-WHAT!?" Exclaimed Seifer in surprise.

"Seifer I am here to help you get closer with her…. She has changed you somehow for the better and made the best in you come out. And I believe that you owe that to her, I'd appreciate it if you do something for her in return." Cid calmly explained to the astonished person sitting in front of him.

"S-so what you're saying is…..?……." 

"Take her out on a date before you leave for the 'Preparation Mission' I'm sure she'll be happy."

"B-B-but…."

"I'm sure she'll be more than glad to go out with you, besides she seems more comfortable and happy being with you than anyone else in the world."

"But still!" Seifer tried reasoning his way out.

"Here is the list you need on your date with Quistis." Cid said handing him a piece of paper.

"Let's see here……… Give Quistis a bouquet of white flowers (you choose) first thing you do in the morning before your date when she is having breakfast at the cafeteria. This is supposed to signify your appreciation to her for accepting your invitation to go out on a date with you. This is also to show to the world that you are serious about her and giving her flowers to signify you eternal love for her!? W-what!? Second thing you need to do is go to Balamb and rent a rowing boat and paddle your way towards Dollet!?…..This is to take your time and have privacy to talk about things that you've never dared to talk or have spoken about in front of the public!!!!!!! Headmaster, what is all this crap!?"

"This 'Crap' Seifer is what you'll be doing on you date."

"HUH!? But it says here in the end that I'm suppose to propose to her!"

"Decisions, decisions, decisions, I believe that you have no further choice since this will be a part of your grades. If you push through with this you chances on becoming a SeeD is 98%. This is a big chance for you Seifer, so I suggest you follow what is right."

"But but but but but but but but but…………"

"No buts Seifer, if you want to be a SeeD then these are the orders of your Headmaster to you."

"Argh! No use stopping you…."

"Afraid not."

"Then if that is all, no use staying here."

"Yes, but before you go, take this with you. Take all you want and take all you need, but don't abuse me though, you could pay with a price." Cid mentioned as he handed over a stab of blank check that was all signed.

"Thanks, I could really use this." He said as he took the check and left Cid's office.

"GOOD LUCK SEIFER, YOU'LL BE NEEDING IT!" Cid exclaimed as Seifer was now off trough a distance.

As for Seifer, he was deep in thought saying to himself….

(Great Seifer, just great! Now she will really think I'm courting her.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hahaha! Wait and see their date, it'll be one heck of an adventure for them. I know Seifer's attitude was all screwed up at the first part so I hated doing it as well but I had no choice! But anyway, I'll tell you Irvine's fluffiest secret…. Don't be shocked or confused, I just thought of it one day and it made a laugh. Okay, Irvine's deepest, fluffiest secret is that he usually wears thick and fluffy white bunny pajamas every time he feels scared or lonely. One night Seifer was out on a stroll when he came across Irvine's room which was partially opened, and when he peeked inside he saw Irvine all dressed up for Easter or Halloween! I don't know, I just think he looks cute with floppy ears and a cute round tail ^_^ So much for that…. GIVE ME A REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES!!! 

P.S.

If you want to have a laugh try and read my new fanfic entitled "Senseless Talents" It's only one Chapter and it's pretty funny, I just crack up every time I read it! 


	11. First Move

****

Chapter 11

Fist Move

It was still early morning when Selphie came busting in to Cid's office.

"Ahhhh…..Good morning Selphie, what can I help you with?" Cid amiably said as he saw Selphie's ecstatic expression on her face while coming in. He knew right then that it was something he had been longing for to hear.

"Good morning Headmaster!!!! I came here for the Talent Show we're suppose to plan." The vivacious petite said with sparking eyes to her ever-submissive Headmaster.

"Oh good, just as I expected. So what do you intend to do regarding the Talent Show this year?"

"Headmaster, I have a proposal to make."

Hearing this, the Headmaster grew in interest and drew his ears closer to the vociferous SeeD standing in front of him. "Oh really? Well then, let's hear it."

Seeing Cid's curiosity in her plan, she came closer to his ears and whispered to play along. "I've been thinking for sometime now, our little Talent Show isn't working out very well, so I thought we might have a Garden Play instead."

Cid's ears grew larger in amazement and his brows raised in flattered thought. "So what you're saying is…..?"

"We celebrate the November Annual Festival through a STAGE PLAY!!!"

"Hmmmm…….interesting…..what do you plan to make of it?" Cid curiously asked rubbing is chin, deep in thought.

"I plan on making a script for the play and direct it myself. This way everyone should cooperate and there will be no competition, no strife, just nice clean fun for the actors and crew for the play."

Noticing the words 'nice-clean-fun' Headmaster Cid complied with her words. "Not a bad thought, not a bad thought at all. Tell me when you'll be needing something, I'll be more than willing to help."

Hearing the offer, Selphie took the opportunity without doubts of thinking. "Alrighty….. I'll be needing some founds for the costumes, props, lighting and all those other stuff that needs to be paid. I'll also need full reservation of the Quad for everyday practices. Permission to stay after hours, cause you know….." Selphie paused as she saw Cid looked at her sternly when she said 'permission to stay after hours' so to distract him, she gave Cid a big beaming smile but her sweat was more noticeable than her grin, so she decided to continue instead. "Ehem….I also need full control over the Quad and the facilities. Power to use the bulletin board for announcement and auditions, and of course a little help from Balamb Garden's ever-unflappable Headmaster to help find me the perfect casts for my play."

After Selphie's daring favors to the Headmaster, silence filled the room for some vital resolutions.

"…I can't seem to find a reason to militate you plans…very well, you got what you came for. But I gave credence to you because I know you are not going to misuse the power I have granted you." Cid warned in conclusion.

"REALLY!? BOOYAKA!!! I promise, you won't regret this." The now stimulated Selphie approved in agreement.

When the 'Selphie's Contract' was signed, she excitedly bounced around. But when she was about to exit the office, her delight ceased down in exchange of a more skeptical expression. There she stood in doorway bowing down her head, and her palm was clasped into a fist. Her unusual silence got Cid worried, at the same time frightened by the diminutive SeeD. The Garden knows how Selphie can get so friendly and get along nicely with everyone, but once you do something wrong to her, she becomes hostile and intrepid that she would get so ingenuous which could usually result to a deep embarrassment and frustration to the one she's against.

As Cid was able to gather enough courage to ask Selphie if what was bothering her, she turned back at him with scintillating eyes. The stunned Headmaster of Balamb Garden looked at her with eyes wide open. Then all of the sudden, she came rushing into his table, kneeled in front of him and begged.

"Headmaster, please please please please please please please please please please please please please!!!!"

Cid was dumbstruck by Selphie's pleading.

"Selphie, I don't understand, what is wrong with you?"

"How can you do this to me!? How can you not tell me!?" She said in an astute tone causing Cid to fret.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you gave Zell the order to spy on Seifer and Quistis on their date!?"

Then it became clear to him. He asked Zell to spy on the couple on their first date to know if Seifer does the things that he was told to do. But another question stroked his mind, how did she know?

"How did you get to know this?" Cid curiously asked.

"Here in Balamb, nothing is a secret to me, but I had to bribe Zell with over forty hotdogs just to speak. It caused me a lot you know. But that's not what I want to talk about, I want to have the permission to go with him on his spy mission."

"No Selphie, one is enough. I know at how interested you are on the task, but I just can't allow you to go."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"pLeAsE?

"nO"

"PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO!!!"

"THEN WHY? WHY CAN'T I GO!?" Selphie exclaimed in extreme frustration.

"Because everyone in the Garden already knows that you're a spy. So if I set you out there, it will be too obvious not to be noticed. While Zell on the other hand is not mainly a spy on the Garden so it becomes less suspicious." Cid explained as verbose as possible for Selphie to understand.

"ARGH!!!!!! SO? I can hide in many places!" She reasoned out.

"But you'll be spying at two of the Garden's most experienced and potent fighters, you can't get unnoticed."

"BUT HEADMASTER PLEASE!!!!! I MUST I MUST I MUST!"

"No Selphie, I give you strict orders not to peruse on this mission."

"But---"

"Discussion over, now you are dismissed, you may now leave." Cid said in a demanding tone while looking at her with his sharp eyes.

"ARGH!!!! ARGH!!!! ARGH!!!!"

As her fierce anger aroused, she exited the office pouting and stomping her foot at every corner of the hall.

Meanwhile, Seifer was jittering outside of the Library thinking about how to ask Quistis out. The day after tomorrow they will be leaving for their preparation test and he still hasn't asked Quistis out as Cid told him. Cid warned him that if he couldn't fulfill his task, it would greatly affect his grades on becoming a SeeD, leaving Seifer with no other option.

Quistis was inside the library busy speaking with other SeeDs who were taking down notes and interviewing her for their assignment. Everyone was getting her attention giving Seifer a hard time to ask her the question. So Seifer took time in thinking about the situation and what could be done.

On the other hand, Zell was in his usual spot practicing his punches. He noticed Seifer's change in action causing him to wonder if what was Seifer up to. Several ideas came into the hyperactive blonde, was Seifer dumped? Is he in trouble? Did he mess up again? Zell's curiosity aroused and soon overcame his precaution of avoiding any misfits with Seifer again. He slowly approached his tormented friend and casually asked his question.

"Yo Sief, sup with ya?" Zell finally asked casually folding his arms.

But Seifer simply looked at him. And soon his gaze looked more eager until 'SNAP!' a scheme came into his distraught mind. And in a moment, replied to his supple friend. "Zell, buddy, I'm so glad you asked…you see I've been looking all over for you…" said Seifer smirking

Zell, getting the picture suddenly took a few steps back. "Well that's cool, but as you can see I'm rather busy and--"

"Hey, how's about doing you old pal a favor, huh?" Seifer said cutting off Zell's excuse.

Zell jumped off his feet pointing at Seifer saying: "I KNEW IT! You're up against something again aren't ya Seifer?"

"What? Me? Of course not! I'm only following an order, though you may not believe me." He explained.

"And what's giving me the thought of believing you!? I'll buy your answer, but I won't be a part of it, ANY PART OF IT!" Zell exclaimed being rather defensive.

"C'mon Zell, I really REALLY need your help." Seifer pleaded

"The only way to change my mind is through a duel." Zell challenged

Seifer knew that he'd win against Zell but also thought of the possibilities. Is either he plummeting Zell to the ground or he getting a scratch and would make himself look miserable on his first date with Quistis. The idea made him back out and thought of another great plan.

"A duel? Sounds okay, but I left my Hyperion at Balamb for polishing, so how about a bet instead?" Seifer proposed sounding so sure of himself.

"Alrighty, but I get to pick the challenge."

"Sure, no problem!"

Just then, Selphie came into view still upset of what happened back at the Headmaster's office. Seeing her, Zell was able to come up with the dare.

"Hey Seifer, I bet Selphie will speak more than three words to me."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Seifer questioned, not being able to get what his friend meant.

"It's simple really, I'll just go and greet Selphie, and I bet she'll greet back more than three words to me."

"So what you're saying is, if she replies to you more than three words, you win the bet?"

"Yup! And if she says only three words or less, you win."

"Now what are my chances on that!? Everyone pretty much knows how garrulous Selphie is." argued Seifer

"I KNOW! Wouldn't that be great!"

"Well damn you chicken-wuss! I think you ARE a CHICKEN!" Seifer exclaimed as his anger roused. Though he was a changed man, a part of being haughty and assuming still remained within him. That's why some still feared to play certain tricks on him because he has become more doughty and competent after the Sorceress War. But now that times have changed, he can control himself from being too prideful that he is able to relate with other students now. But still, once he's ticked off, he can still be very vicious like the Seifer that once existed.

"WHAT WAS THAT EX-KNIGHT!?" Zell argued with the same amount of anger and energy.

"You are a CHICKEN for being unfair!" Seifer simply replied as he held himself back from doing anything foolish to his friend again. Well yes, again….they always argued about anything under the sun that they always intertwined themselves into a fight. But people just leave them be, because they know about their relationship as some sort of a combative brotherhood.

"Fine! I'll tell her about our little bet to know whose side she's on!" Zell said settling their little controversy.

Seifer agreed. Zell advanced to Selphie with Seifer right behind him. When they were able to reach her, Zell right away told Selphie about their bet having no doubts of defeat.

"Hey Selphie, me and Seifer here are betting that if you speak to me at least four words, I get to win the bet!"

But instead of blabbering her anger towards Zell, she simply looked at him. In a brief moment, thought her words, then finally spoke. "YOU JUST LOST!" She screamed right in Zell's ear, then kicked him right in the shin and left the two blondes in confusion. Her anger was more of jealousy because she won't be able to monitor the most exciting date in the whole of Balamb Garden. She kept asking herself why did a not-so-good spy replaced her. And when she finally get to have her vengeance, she made sure that she wouldn't regret it in the end.

"Now what was that about?" Seifer questioned Zell who was slouching in pain.

"W-who knows…but she sure hit hard! Dammit!"

"Yeah, I think it did hurt, I heard the whack. She should've hit you harder though." Seifer then paused for a laugh and continued on his assert, "You know? She spoke only three words, does this mean I win?"

Zell looked at him for a while then finally spoke in a discouraging tone. "Yeah well she did…" But before he can finish his sentence, he spotted Irvine flirting at two library committee members. "You know Seifer, winning right away is quite unfair in my part, so how bout two out of three?" Zell proposed with puppy like eyes.

"Alright, since I'm a changed man, I won't mind having a second go."

"Really!? COOL! C'mon, time's wastin'." The now not-so-hyper SeeD said as he got up on his feet and walked towards Irvine and the two others.

As he walked towards them, he felt sure that Irvine would be on his side. When he reached the trio, he greeted the girls then exclaimed at Irvine stating that Selphie was in a bad mood and questioned why she was so upset. This made the girls feel uncomfortable hearing Selphie's name and worst, in a bad mood; the two to retreated to their posts. That action made Irvine cut up a nerve and Zell realize his stupidity.

"Uh—yo' Irvine…um…I was hoping you'd say at least three words to me, cause you see me and Seifer were bettin' that you'd say more than two words to me. Cause if you do, I get to win the bet."

This gave Irvine the chance to backfire, so he made sure to speak the right words. He sternly looked at Zell, then gave Seifer a slight grin.

"Seifer wins." Was Irvine's reply to the two. He gave Seifer a slight tap on the shoulder, while slapped Zell hard on the back before he left towards the Library.

"WHY DOES THE WORLD HAVE TO HATE ME SO MUCH!?" Zell exclaimed, his anger echoed throughout the halls of the Garden.

"Gee, and I was about to ask you the same question. But who cares about you right now, hey! I won again!" Seifer said holding himself from laughing at Zell's situation.

His gesture made Zell really angry and disappointed at himself. Seifer on the other hand, noticing Zell's frustration decided to give the guy a break.

"Don't worry Zell. Hey, there's Squall, why don't we give puberty boy try?" Seifer said trying his best to give Zell some sign of hope.

As Squall was walking along the lobby, Seifer approached him dragging Zell along. He knew that he already won the bet fair and square, and that's why he thought of the right words that could make Squall speak at least two words because he knew that if Zell won the round, he would still win over all. But he just wanted to instill a little pride on Zell from loosing twice consecutively to their friends.

"Hey Squall, wait up!" Seifer said in a high tone as to be heard by Squall.

Squall being observant and all, heard Seifer's calling and waited for them to catch up to him.

"Squall, listen, me and Zell were making a bet, that if you speak at least two words to me right now he'd win the bet. But if you'll just speak one word or none at all, I'll win. Uh, unusual as it seem, but try and speak at least two words to lighten up Zell's spirit." Seifer explained as brief and as clear as possible for Squall to understand.

But Squall's thought was on something else that he never had the chance to hear Seifer out. The only thing that made him snap back to reality was when Seifer waved high and hard in front of him. Being a bit stubborn and prideful himself, he never questioned Seifer to repeat his words but instead tried recalling what he heard a while ago.

(Speak one word?)…. That's the only thing that he could remember hearing.

He looked down at Zell who was frowning so hard at him, then at Seifer who was giving him an unusual grin. Then folded his arms and said "… whatever…" then left.

"ARGHHHHHHH!!!!!" Zell shouted stooping down his head lower than his waist.

"Okay, Fate is telling me that you were destined to help me." Seifer said exulting on his victory. But behind his mind said that he needed to help Zell out and thought of bribing Zell with hotdogs instead. "Alright Zell, let's forget about the bet and make up a whole new deal instead. Can I lure you to help me if I buy you some hotdogs?"

"H-HOTDOGS!!!???…..with CHILI?" Zell exclaimed in excitement as his frustration drifted away in a fraction of a second.

"Yup! I'll buy you all you want if you help me out."

This is just a thing that he could never resist. You could think of Zell about forgetting women, luxury and money… but hotdogs? Seifer knew he that he made the right decision, bribing Zell through the use of his weakness. He could clearly remember how Zell struggled to break in to the kitchen to save as much hotdogs as possible when a fire broke out from the cafeteria. He could also remember Zell staying in the infirmary for over three days because of food poisoning. He took for granted his health in exchange to eat all the contaminated hotdogs that reached their expiration date a few weeks back. (Oh yes) Seifer thought, (I really am a genius, though I could've thought of this earlier myself.) In fact, he really is, for he had the blank check which he got form Cid.

"TWO?…no…THREE!?…how bout FIVE?…no no, better yet TEN!" The agile blonde said back on his feet.

"Yes Zell, even twenty if by your will." Seifer assured

"ALRIGHT! You got my word for it! Now, what do I have ta' do?" Zell said as he jumped for joy.

"Oh, it's simple really. I don't know why I even have to put up with you through all this trouble just for a simple task. But anyway, here's the deal. I really need to speak with Quistis, but I can't get her attention because of all the people messing around. So I was thinking maybe you could go in there and be the center of attraction. You know, get everyone else's attention from Quistis and let them turn to you. Now, if you can do that, I will surly appreciate it." Seifer said as low but clear as possible to avoid anyone form hearing it.

"That's it!? For twenty flaming hotdogs? Heck, why the hell not!?" Zell confidently said as he turned away form Seifer and started walking towards the library.

But Seifer stopped him by grabbing onto his collar causing Zell to pull back and fall on his butt.

"Hey man! What was that for huh!?" Zell fiercely exclaimed shoving Seifer's arm off his collar.

"You can't just barge in there right now…I need practice." Seifer explained sounding tense.

"Of course I could---p-practice!? What do you need to practice for?" Zell surprisingly asked.

"I-I-I need to think about what to say to Quistis…so I was hoping if you would portray her for a little while."

"WHAT!? You mean act like a girl!? NO! no no no nonononononononono!!!!!" Zell said as he took a few steps back.

"Oh c'mon Zell, help me out! I really don't know what to say!" Pleaded Seifer as he looked at Zell with child like eyes.

"I already said NO, right?"

Zell's reply made Seifer thought for some drastic measures…hotdog….

"Then fine! Forget about you scrumptious and tantalizing flaming hot hotdogs!"

"WHOA?…..Argh! Damn! Hyne! Alright alright, what should I say?"

"All you need to do is answer me like how would Quistis react to certain things." He calmly clarified his earlier words.

"Tsk! Fine…but promise me one thing, this conversation never, and I mean NEVER happened!" warned Zell

"Done." Seifer replied in a jiffy.

"Because if I hear a soul talking about this, consider yourself dead Almasy, got that!?" Zell said making sure that the coast was clear and that none of their discussion could be heard.

"Yeah yeah, now come on, let's not waste time."

"Alright…ehem…ehem…Heelllllleeewwww???" Zell joked around sounding awfully like gay.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Zell, that was terrible! Try a different approach, cause if you keep that up my stomach will burst from laughter!" Seifer said cracking up into tears from what he just heard.

"Ha Ha, keep that one up and your stomach WILL burst." Zell sneered at Seifer with sharp eyes.

"Okay okay…uh…hey Quistis, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow?"

"Moi? You mean pretty ol meeee? Why yes, of course Seifer Almasy, why? You wanna date?" Zell wiggled his waist and winked at Seifer making him burst into flame.

(How dare he think of Quistis that way!? She never winks like some sort of a maniac!) Seifer thought to himself. As he was about to pound Zell into the meat grinder, he had second thoughts. (Now now Seifer, you have a job and Zell's doing you the favor, just be patient and get along with him tonight.) After stopping himself from torturing Zell, he finally spoke up once more. "…So, do you mind if we go out…let's say…maybe tomorrow?"

"With you? On a date?"

"Yeah."

"Neeewww!" Zell fooled around once more sounding like a girl.

This made Seifer really mad and cut up a nerve. He grabbed Zell on the collar, but didn't raise him, just grasped it tightly as a signal that he was pissed off.

"You are wasting my precious time, do you know that!? So forget the whole thing and just get in there and do your job!" Seifer angrily spoke up like a beast.

Zell shoved Seifer's arms off and looked at him sternly. Seifer was indeed not fooling around no more. His visible anger made Zell fear him. So Zell went straight into the library and stood in the center. He looked around for a while and saw everyone preoccupied. He suddenly placed both his arms around his belly and started to moan like a lunatic.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!! My stomach! Help me! I'm in so much pain! I'm in agony! People! I NEED HELP!" Zell exclaimed squeezing his stomach causing everyone to look.

As Seifer saw Zell's plan working, he immediately got in and looked around for Quistis. When he finally saw her, he whispered softly onto her ear saying. "…Can we talk?"

"Sure, but will Zell be alright? I mean look at him." Quistis questioned looking at Zell worried. As Zell was now rolling on the floor while like gasping for breath since he was squeezing his stomach too tight. At the same time screaming, like he's having a really excruciating pain and pounding his head against the ground like crazy.

"Oh him? Nah, don't worry about him…he'll be just fine." Approved Seifer giving Quistis a blink, then led their way out of the library.

"Seifer, did you set this up?" Quistis couldn't help but ask.

"What else can I do? I really needed to speak with you." Confessed the guilty blonde.

"Well here I am." Quistis then crossed her arms and raised her brows signaling Seifer to speak.

"Well actually…I was hoping if I could ask you out tomorrow." Seifer softly mumbled twitching his fingers.

"Huh? Why do you want go out with me?" She curiously asked

"Well I don't know…I guess I just do. You see, I happen to receive some gil and I thought why not spend it with you?"

"But why me?" She second her motion expecting a better answer.

"B-because you are like…uhhh…" Seifer couldn't think of anything else to answer, so the first thing that went in his mind, he spoke. "Cause you're like…skin and bones?…N-no! What I meant was, I wanted to have another eating session with you. Yeah! That's right! I really like to eat with you cause you're fun to eat w-with?" He finally said, and he never really expected how stupid he can get in front of a woman.

"WHAT!? What do you mean by skin and bones!?" Quistis complained at his accuse for calling her skinny.

"Uh-umm…right! I'm sorry, you're not just skin and bones, you got some muscle and fats too…what I just meant was I just really really wanna go out with you! I mean, don't get mad or turn down my offer, you should know how nervous a guy gets when he asks a woman out on a date!" His thought slipped through his mouth startling Quistis at the same time made her giggle.

"You're asking me out on a date?" She sweetly questioned to calm Seifer down, but still baffled by his remark.

"Well…sort of…so what do you say?" Seifer said finally calmed down, now that he said his word.

"What's the catch?" Quistis immediately asked as the question came into thought.

"Catch!? Of course there's on catch." Seifer affirmed

"Well, I guess it's okay…I have no plans for tomorrow anyway." She said as she gave Seifer a sweet smile.

* * *

A/N: Done at last! First of all, I wish to apologize for taking too long to update…..it's because it's Chapter 11 you know, a double digit number! And I'm really gonna miss those one digits :( And another is that I'm really taking my time into making this fanfic now cause I just wanna make sure it goes out right. And it went out right, right? I also want to give new readers to catch up so "HI NEW READERS!" waves hand at them and of course I won't forget to my faithful readers out there "HI!!!!" I love you all!!! kisses ….ehem…..

So anyway, since I've already reached this far….I was hoping I'd give you the chance to give me some of your comments and suggestions. You know, are my chapters too long, are they too short? I need to be more descriptive on my fanfic….or do you like it as it is? I really wanna make sure you get what you deserve, so please post in your comments …… and criticisms…..I-I can take it….

So don't forget to review cause once I'll be able to get enough suggestions, I can start and write on me next Chappie! I wanna make it hilarious at the same time romantic and adventurous. So send in a REVIEW and tell me what you think! K!? Bye-bye! ( '-' )


	12. The Date

A/N: Well, here's their date...it didn't really come out as I wanted it, but don't worry, it's still a fun chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Date**

That morning, Seifer woke up with an aching back, he had been tossing and turning all night with excitement and at the same time anxious about his first date. All his life, he had never really asked anyone out. Although, to his dismay, not by his own will it had to be Quistis, his instructor and friend. He didn't really mind about going out with her, only problem was he wasn't ready for a real date.

He stretched his arms as far as he could then stood up to go to the bathroom. It was 6:00 in the morning, his vision was still gloomy from his sleep, but he had to get up as stated in 'The Schedule' for the sake of his future.

When all was done and ready, he headed out to Cid's office to receive further instructions and materials for their date.

"Good morning Seifer, had a cozy sleep last night?" Xu greeted him as he exited from the elevator.

"Yeah yeah, morning to you as well, but drop the cozy part, I had a terrible night." Seifer greeted her back looking a bit weary.

Xu giggled before she was able to reply. "Go right in, Seifer, the Headmaster is waiting…good luck."

Instead of asking Xu how she was able to know, he simply gave her a cocky grin then went right in to Cid's office. At the back of his mind, he was so annoyed by the fact that other people were aware of what was about to happen. (That headmaster is gonna be so dead if I hear that he told the whole Garden about this.)

"A fine morning to you, Seifer. I'm glad that you did as I told you." Cid immediately greeted him and had Seifer seated. Before Seifer could even comment about his agonizing back, Cid continued on speaking. "Now here is the bouquet of flowers that you will be giving Quistis. Tell her how much you appreciated her acceptance to your invitation," Cid said giving Seifer a large bundle of white roses, and before Seifer could even react to him the headmaster started mumbling once again. "Here's the continuation of the schedule that you're suppose to do for your date. As written, you are to propose to her by the end of the day, now, I give you the freedom to choose whatever ring you wish to give to her, just make sure you get the job done, understood?"

Seifer took the bundle then gave Cid an assuring nod as he usually would every time people ask him favors. He took Cid's silence as an opportunity for him to speak. "Why are you doing this?" he asked with a little mockery in his tone.

This question startled Cid for a moment then bid his response. "Seifer, I just want you to know, your compassion for Quistis can never be denied and that arrogance of yours cannot be tolerated in the game of love. I can't simply allow you to let this chance of loving her pass you by. Seifer, I want to help, please don't let go of this chance for you to tell her how you feel." Cid explained passionately, his words took Seifer by surprise.

The blonde stood there for a while filled with Cid's words of reason. When he finally snapped back into reality. He quickly turned his attention to Cid who was standing there smiling at him. Both were silent, Seifer was simply astonished while Cid avoided speaking for he sensed the realization in Seifer's eyes. Seifer neither spoke nor blinked, he just suddenly left the room without saying goodbye. As he walked along the hallways of Balamb, new questions came to mind.

(I don't get it, why do they have to force me? I'm not that helpless, I could do things on my own! I lived for past eighteen years of my life as an independent being, have they never thought of that? Besides, what is it that's gonna be so different about love anyway? And Quistis…what does she have to do with this?…)

Deep in his thoughts he wasn't aware of where he was going, until a voice suddenly called out.

"Seifer? Are you all right? For who are those flowers?"

"Huh? What?" Seifer was startled back to reality. He turned down his gaze towards the voice that called out.

"I said, for who are those flowers?"

Seifer caught sight of Quistis' soft smile and slight blush as if she had been anticipating him all day. Unable to promptly react, he simply looked at her emotionless. After a few swift seconds he finally managed to come back to his senses. "Oh, these? Uh…well…these are actually for…well…wait a sec--" Tense at the situation, he wasn't able to remember what he was supposed to say. So he needed to turn to his backup. He pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolded it, then read out loud. "These flowers are supposed to signify my deep appreciation for you not turning down my invitation to a date."

Since Seifer had read it out loudly because of his tension, people around the cafeteria turned their attention towards the two. Seifer and Quistis could hear soft mumbles and whispers around them. Seifer, noticing the change of atmosphere immediately handed the flowers to Quistis and sat down stooping his head in embarrassment.

Both were quiet for a brief while, just until Seifer was able to pull up his guts and decided to forget the whole incident. He twitched his fingers then slowly looked up at Quistis who was admiring the beauty and scent of the flowers. "Uh-umm…. Sorry for speaking too loud, its just that--"

"It's alright, Seifer, I wouldn't mind the whole world to know, there's no malice in our relationship, right? Oh, and thank you for the flowers, they are simply adorable! Did you pick these out yourself?" Quistis questioned as she held the flowers closer to her chest.

It took awhile for Seifer to respond to her curiosity. He could either lie to her and make her admire him for his sense of taste or tell her the truth and make Quistis doubt him even more. "Actually, it was me who chose them for you. I hand picked them myself in Winhill yesterday."

As Seifer spoke, Quistis looked at him as if she was really glad of what Seifer did. She softly smiled at him and then they finally had their breakfast

After their breakfast, they headed towards Balamb. As Seifer said to the boatman that they'd be renting a rowboat towards Dollet, Quistis immediately butted in.

"What!? And do you expect me to paddle all the way there!!??"

"What else do you expect? Of course we're paddling our way there."

"And if I say no!" Quistis argued resisting Seifer's ridiculous idea

"Then I'll just have to force you!" Seifer insisted as he lifted Quistis off her feet and carried her gently in silence towards their boat.

"SEIFER ALMASY I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" Quistis reprimanded hitting Seifer relentlessly with her bouquet of flowers.

"Hold still will you!? You're destroying the flowers I gave you." Seifer exclaimed back as he was carrying her, grasping for his breath cause Quistis kept on choking him as well.

Finally, after much struggle and arguments they were able to reach the boat. Without hesitation, Seifer dropped Quistis then hurriedly he paddled away from Balamb. This made Quistis really angry. She kept quiet at the far end of the boat away form Seifer.

"Hey! C'mon, don't be such a baby…I'm sorry now okay!?" Seifer kept on and on

Finally, Quistis uttered "You know what, Seifer? You are toooooo…..I don't know! Its just that you think you are just tooooo…..I mean you're just sooooo! ARGH!!!!" Quistis yelled not, unable to speak anything that was on her mind.

"You know, that attitude of yours reminds me of you as a child. I have such vague memory of you…all that I could remember of you was your bossy attitude towards everyone. Indeed I must say, you are the boss of your own being, but why don't you lay low sometimes and let the others take care of you, get what I mean?" Seifer mentioned as he stopped from paddling and picked up an acoustic guitar beside him and started to play a soft mellow tune that sounded so familiar to Quistis.

Now that things had gotten a little smoother between the two, Quistis asked him what was he playing. She tried to remember, but the memory was far too obscure for her and she had to ask.

"Can't you tell? It's 'Evening's Sigh' the one that Matron use to sing for us before we go to bed, remember?" Seifer replied as he kept on playing.

"Oh yes! I remember!" Quistis then gave Seifer a momentary giggle then went on saying "We use to sing along with her, but your voice would usually be the loudest, as well as the most annoying, but lucky us, you're also the first to drift off to sleep."

Seifer was silenced by Quistis' sudden accuse of his being annoying.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to speak it in such harsh way…but it's true…your voice was quite annoying as a child…but now, I find it quite…romantic…."

"….romantic?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, it's just…never mind…."

Quistis was silenced by her sudden repartee, but Seifer didn't mind at all being called a romantic. While on the other hand, it was an embarrassing moment for Quistis' slip of tongue.

"Hey Quis, do you mind paddling from here? My hands are aching and I have to sing for you all the way from here." Seifer said, as it was on "the list" that he had to sing to Quistis at least five love songs and they were already late on schedule.

"Is that an excuse to laugh at me? Because you know I'm not that strong." Quistis protested at Seifer's favor.

"Okay then, why don't you feed me? I'm starving! I brought along some pastries."

"…I wouldn't mind…so what's in the basket?" Quistis questioned as she motioned herself to take a peek at the picnic basket that Seifer brought.

"Go take a look for yourself, I don't care what you give me as long as it's edible." Seifer responded, as he himself didn't know what was in the basket because Xu had been made to pack them up for their snacks.

"Let's see…we have cake, spaghetti, and some salad. What would you like?" She asked once again as she placed the delicacies on the seat and out from the basket. "…Well that's odd, there's no utensil here what so ever." Quistis mumbled as she tried searching around the boat for a fork.

"Is that so? Why don't you hand feed me then." Seifer suggested

"WHAT!? Forget it Almasy…you are such a seducer."

"There's nothing wrong about hand feeding me! I am here, busy singing for you, tired and exhausted from all the paddling, and this is what I get in return!? Okay, if you don't wanna feed me and soil your little hands, then you can paddle all the way there…unless you're a damsel in distress, unable to do things herself!!!" Seifer countered with arrogance. He felt a bit insulted when Quistis refused to feed him, it was not his hunger that aroused his fury, but more of Quistis' ungratefulness that made him feel mocked.

"How dare you call me damsel in distress! I AM SO capable of doing anything!" Quistis argued back. She too got all fired up when Seifer called her damsel in distress, not from the thought of being so girly, but when people call out that she is incapable of doing things for herself, she feels offended. She took the paddle from Seifer's side and started rowing as fast as she could exerting much effort.

Both were mute as Quistis paddled along. Seifer stopped singing and looked at his list. It stated to dock their boat on Dollet's Lapin Beach.

When they docked there, Quistis' hands were so numb that they had to rest for a couple of minutes before they headed out to Dollet's dock where they were going to have their lunch.

"…I'm sorry…" Seifer apologized, he let down his pride in order to speak with Quistis once more. Though it's not Seifer's first date, he wanted to make sure that both of them had fun and not feel uncomfortable with each other throughout their date.

"…Me too…I'm as awful as you are feeling…I shouldn't have argued with you…"

It took them awhile in the restaurant before they headed out for the movie house. The movie could have been great for the two of them if it hadn't been for that nosy guy in front who kept on peeking at them every three minutes. It could have been better if the atmosphere was romantic, but instead it was filthy and crowed. Seifer thought to himself half way through the film, why did Cid chose that movie house without air-conditioning, uncivilized people, stinky chairs, the one which smelled like sweat and smoke, sticky floor; filled with chewed up bubble gums and spilled sodas? The place was simply revolting and they had to leave before the movie could end. The place was so bad since a couple of kids who were seated right behind them kept on pulling Quistis' hair while the one seated right beside Seifer kept on drooling on his coat. Two BIG FAT lovers sat right in front of them blocking the screen. So they just listened to the character's conversation, which could've worked only if the teenage girls would have kept quiet for at least a minute. They kept on blabbering at each other like they were miles away form each other when they are seated all together in one single row. The whole movie seemed like an actual nightmare for the both of them that they where so relived when they left.

After their terrible experience in the movies, Seifer invited Quistis to go to the Communication Tower where they could have some privacy. They easily passed the guard who had bad pair of legs and continued on towards the tower. When they reached their destination, they tried to ponder on Seifer's last SeeD test before all those awful incidents occurred.

"Quis, do you think I could make it this time?" Seifer asked looking a bit down. It was a painful memory for him, siding on the evil wing, not being able to pass his SeeD test, being kicked out of the Garden, all were too painful, even for a man like him.

"Of course you could! I mean, you're a strong fighter, you even have more experience on everything a SeeD should have. What makes you think you couldn't do it?" Quistis tried to comfort her student.

Their chat didn't last long because Seifer felt a tremor on the ground. While Quistis heard strong thumping sounds on the earth.

"Shhh…listen…" Quistis warned as she held on to Seifer's wrists.

"I know, there's something coming in our way." Seifer replied not budging

The sound kept on for awhile, as seconds passed by, it became louder and louder as the quake intensified. And when they turned back, three large X-ATMs were on their way thumping hard towards them. Being adept at fighting, right away they drew out their weapons. They attacked the X-ATMs one by one, but it was simply too much, even for veteran fighters.

When all three were knocked off on the ground, they immediately ran off towards the bridge only to be blocked off by another pack of X-ATMs. They were ambushed, there was no way out, they couldn't fight 6 X-ATMs all at one time. Both were exhausted from knocking down the first three, they had no where else to go.

"So, this is were it all ends…" Quistis mumbled

"No! There's a way out of this!" Seifer then grabbed Quistis and jumped off the bridge falling into the river. The current was strong, but both were determined to live. They swam to the edge of the river where they found themselves behind Dollet's Pub.

They sat in there for awhile, weary and wet. Quistis decided to call it a day, but Seifer resisted for he still had a couple of errands to do. He begged Quistis to be a little more patient cause there was something he really needed to do. Luckily, Quistis cooperated and went with him to the card painter, the father of the Queen of Cards. There they picked up a painting; it was a collaboration of him and Quistis sitting on the beach gazing at the sunset. Quistis was shocked while Seifer was perplexed.

"Seifer, is this your idea?" Quistis questioned ready to punch him in the face, how dare he order an old man to create graffiti for the both of them when they are not even lovers?

"Heck NO! I was asked by….uhh….Zell to pick this up for him." Seifer denied, at the same time accused Zell to be the culprit saving him for Cid's wrath.

"ZELL!!!! He'll regret this! I'll make sure he gets what he deserves!" Quistis cried out in frustration.

When that was over, he gave the dog a piece of bone that he received form the painter's grandson saying that a middle-aged man ordered him to do so. Knowing that the boy was referring to Cid, he had no choice but to do it. When he handed the dog the bone, the dog suddenly became furious and started running after them barking hard. The poor exhausted couple also ran away form the dog, and they ended up in Nautilus where Seifer bought some fuel for their trip back to Balamb. Everything went on smoothly from there. They rented a car by the entrance where Seifer was given a note by the lady. The note stated that Quistis had to drive the car form Dollet all the way to Obel Lake, and from there Seifer could take over.

"WHAT!!?? You know that I can't drive!" Quistis exclaimed as she entered the car.

"That's why I'll teach you!" Seifer said insisting that she had to drive.

They entered the car, and Seifer told her the basic steps in driving. Quistis was a great teacher and learner, too bad she couldn't get the hang on driving as fast as others could. So they bumped on a couple of rocks on the way, almost got hit by the passing train, but still they reached Obel lake in one piece.

As they went down the car to exchange seats, Seifer told Quistis to pick up a rock and throw it in the lake. At first it skipped three times, when Seifer had his turn, it skipped five times. This continued on until all the stones that surrounded them were in the lake. When that was done, he took out his piece of paper where it stated "Try humming at Obel Lake for a change." Seifer felt ridiculous about the idea but what choice has he got? So he did, then a black shadow appeared on the water. Seifer fell on his feet in shock while Quistis ran off towards the car as fast as she could since she was eagerly looking at the water when Seifer hummed and the black shadow appeared right before her face.

"At the beach near Balamb, something special washes up sometimes." Uttered the black shadow before it disappeared back into the water.

"What?" Seifer was deeply confused by the shadow's words, so he thought of forgetting all about it and drove their way to Timber.

At Timber, he was asked to do a couple of things as well before they rode the train back to Balamb.

He was ordered to go to the Editorial Department of Timber Maniacs where they got stuck for two hours talking with the Editor-and-Chief there. It was already around 1800 hours when they were able to leave. By then, the couple was dying to go home, but orders were orders for Seifer. He was asked to get the Owls Tears for their dear Matron and finally some Gin Aura at Pub Aphrora for Cid before they headed back home.

They rode the train back to Balamb, from which they walked back to the Garden. It was already around 2200 hours when they arrived. Everyone was dead asleep.

When they arrived at Quistis' dormitory all was silent. All they could hear were their footsteps and their hard breathing they got form their long tiring day. Both were barely moist form their unexpected bathing in the cold river. They were weary, tired, and frustrated. They were supposed to arrive by the 2100th hour, but the train that they were on board was stopped for spot-checking regarding terrorism as the guards explained. Even they were interviewed with such ridiculous questions such as their birth date, their marriage date, how many children they have, which they knew nothing of since they had no idea how to respond. No matter how many times they repeated that they were not a couple, the guards insisted that they were so, and wouldn't release them until they've answered all questions. What made it worse was that all the guards' questions were irrelevant to terrorism. It took them around 45 minutes to get away from them.

As Quistis unlocked her door, Seifer remained quiet. Many thoughts were in his mind.

Though the atmosphere was perfect for him to make his move, he still felt uncertain of making such a commitment. The moon was full and the stars were brightly shining. Though the lights of the corridors were turned off, the hallways could still be seen by the luminous light of the moon. Just as Quistis was about to bid her goodbye, she noticed Seifer's perplexed look.

"Hey, why the troubled look?"

But Seifer remained silent; his hand was in his pocket. His fist clasped a small box. He couldn't help but ponder on Cid's words earlier: "If you wish to be a full fledged SeeD, do as I tell you…propose to Quistis." He could still remember Cid saying: "After your date, you are to place the ring of your choosing on her finger and ask her love in return. When all is done, come to me and your mission will officially be over."

Seifer wondered if what has happened to such a principled person. He knew Cid for a long time, and never would he do such an unrefined deed. Indeed Seifer always made good judgements about people. His vision for his Headmaster became hazy as he firmly clasped the small box. His thought of him suddenly departed when he popped back to reality.

"Seifer! I said are you alright!?" Quistis said a little bit louder this time.

"Oh! Huh? Yeah yeah, I'm fine…" He replied in excuse

"So…I guess this is where we say goodnight huh?"

"Quistis…there's something I need to tell you…" His heart pounded wildly. As he was about to take out the box, Quistis motioned to his pocket peeking of what was in store for her that night.

"What is it?" She questioned with excitement

He firmly closed his eyes for one last time and took a deep long breath before he relieved his arm from the box in his pocket. He knew he failed his test. He was aware of the consequence for his decision, but he was just not ready. He cared and loved Quistis, but not to the point of taking the next step with her. He was just not in love with her as of the moment…he too knew of the outcome if he'd propose to her at the wrong time. It was just not the right time to advance further with their relationship. He was sensible enough to accept his fate though he knew it would not be admirable. Instead of showing her the ring, he instead cleared his throat and said: "Goodnight."

Quistis was confused with his simple words, she expected something better, and instead what she got was a mere goodnight. "…that's it?" She couldn't help but state her thought.

"Well yeah, did you expect something more intimate?"

"NO! I just thought that you had something in your pocket."

"I see…well there's nothing here I got for you."

"I don't get it…there is really something in there." Quistis persisted, but Seifer's gaze turned fierce and defensive when she said those words. She simply took precaution and held back her words. "Never mind…"

"Well in any case, I apologize…our first date didn't work out as I thought it would."

"It's alright, I don't think it's the last."

"Really? Then in that case, you wouldn't mind going out with me again?"

"Uh-huh, only next time, I'll make the schedule." Quistis kidded for the first time that day.

"You got that right…"

Both were silenced once again for a short second. They had nothing else to say. They had talked so much all day that they seem to know so much of each other already.

Quistis entered her room smiling at Seifer. "Well…goodnight…"

"Yeah, nite…"


	13. Preparation Mission

A/N: Sorry for a late update… I was busy okay!? So just be patient with me cause I too am being bothered greatly by my conscience for not updating this thing…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Preparation Mission

It was a fine day that morning, the sun was out, the sky was clear, and the birds happily soared along the swift breeze that swept across Balamb Garden. But tension was great for three unfortunate SeeD candidates who were about to face a challenging task that day.

It was early dawn, Seifer was called fourth to the Headmaster's office for a report. A warm welcome greeted him as he entered Cid's office.

"Ahhh…Seifer, just the person I wanted to see. Come, have a seat, we have much to talk about."

"Need you ask? Hmph… I don't think so, I'm sure Dincht has already spoken my part." Seifer said smirking greatly at his Headmaster.

"Hahahahaha! I knew you were much to keen, even for a spy." His Headmaster complimented with applause. "Then perhaps you can tell me the reason why you failed to comply with my last order to you?"

"WHY!? Cause you were being too hasty! How the hell do you expect me to propose to Quistis all of the sudden? I mean, how the heck would you feel if you were to propose to Dr.Kadowaki with just one order?"

Cid's face hardened the moment he imagined himself kneeling down before Dr.Kadowaki, presenting a ring. "I couldn't imagine myself doing so…but it's just unnatural for you to reason out how you followed your heart before an order."

"Correction, I used my mind and not my heart. Now then, there isn't much time for my big day ahead, if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave." He said with utter respect as turned around for his leave. But just as he was about to exit the door, he felt something hard in his pocket, he clasped it with his palm, and felt a small box, it could only be one thing, so once again he approached Cid. "Oh, and here, you can have it back since I won't be needing it any longer, why don't you give it to Matron or something?" He said as he gently threw the small black box at Cid. As Cid opened it, a small sapphire ring sparkled with elegance resembling that of Quistis' eyes. It was a small piece of ring measuring about half a centimeter. The stone was a light colored sapphire pretty much like an aquamarine, but its luster was astonishing once reflected by light. It was an emerald cut and the ring itself is made out of pure silver that proved to be highly expensive, good thing it was Cid who paid the price.

A small smile broke on his lips as he nodded and said: "You're made a fine choice for Quistis Seifer. But take it back, I'm sure you'll be using it sooner or later anyway." Cid spoke as he threw the piece of jewel back to Seifer.

"Thanks…I have been a little short on cash lately."

"No, I didn't mean that, what I meant was that you'll be giving it to her in time." Cid said in reply as he kept his poise, but in his mind were a several big-fat arrows pointing right at Seifer with the words: STUPID! IDIOT! MORON! And many more that could refer to the young blonde's stupidity. He then went on… "Seifer… just a question out of curiosity…how much did you spent to pay for that ring?"

"…..!!!!!!?????……. ahhh….about some 37,000 gil…hehe…well…gotta run!" Seifer right away left running as he felt the old man's aura turning fierce. And the ring? He took it along with him.

Just as Seifer left the room and Cid calmed down, he called for an emergency meeting to all those involved in their little game of matchmaking. As soon as everyone arrived, he stood up and opened a suitcase on the table. Right then and there, everyone's eyes widened in amazement. The suitcase was filled with hundreds of Gils all bundled up and closely tacked with each other side-by-side.

"WHOA!!!! That's about a Billion-katrillion Gil over Gils in there!" Zell exclaimed in surprise as his eyes eagerly glared on the money.

"You dumb-ass, I say it's only about a million, am I right?" Irvine suavely spoke as he shoved Zell away from the bag.

"You're both wrong, it's only 50,000 gil to be exact." Cid corrected as he shut tight the luggage. "And no one's getting it until we get the job done between Seifer and Quistis, agreed?"

"But why?" Dr. Kadowaki motioned to question.

"Because I failed…at first, I thought of it as a joke, but now I realized that we shouldn't handle this situation lightly." He said raising his voice.

"That's nice, but isn't that suppose to be the money that we gave to Matron for safe keeping?" Rinoa asked as they turned their attention to Edea.

"But it can't be, I hid it off somewhere far in a desolated area without my husband's knowing." Edea defended as she shifted her gaze to her middle age husband.

"You hid it on the ground somewhere in the desert!? What if a treasure hunter finds it!!!??? Then what will I get if I win!!!???" Selphie exclaimed all nervous

"Don't worry, I it's not on the desert." Edea said giggling

"Then perhaps you hid it somewhere deep under water?" Nida butted in

"No…it's not under water as well…" She replied in confusion

"ARGH! Can we just dump that topic please!? Don't you trust the Headmistress?" Xu interrupted in annoyance

"Ehem, as I was saying… you all guessed wrong, this money is a new set that I will add from before… meaning to say that the money at hand is now exactly 100,000 Gil." Cid explained as the rest remained speechless with his proposal.

"100,000 gil!!!!!!????" They all exclaimed in unison

"That's right. Right after my experience trying to adjoin the two, I felt a sudden interest of how things will turn out to be. So I thought… why not arouse your adrenaline as well? Further more, I thought of making the rules a little more laid back…you can now go in pairs to help each other, but if you win, you will have to split the money….and by all means, cheat and do a please as long as it's 99.9% safe, the 0.1% is only for a little excitement, BUT! You can only try out once, so, like me, I failed, so leave the rest up to you! Now go and make me proud!" Cid finally spoke his speech

A few hours later, the three were all prepared. As they arrived at the front gate Quistis gave out the instructions.

"Okay, so here's the plot: Xu and I will assist you to the Deep Sea Research Center. We will use the Rangnarok and you will enter the ruin on your own, if you need assistance, Xu and I will be just there at the ship. Now, for your objective: You are to go down to the deep sea shelter itself and collect blue orbs that are found all over the place. You need to grab at least 20-25 pieces measuring in about 7X3 inches. Once you grab what you need, immediately return to the ship because staying there also takes you a step closer to danger. Any defiance to those orders may cause you your approval to take the actual SeeD test itself…so just please cooperate." With Quistis' final remarks, they headed out to the sea ruin.

On the Rangnarok, Xu was piloting the ship while the rest waited for their arrival. Rinoa was peeping out on the glass window, while Irvine was busy polishing his rifle leaving the two behind with nothing to do. The place was quiet, neither one of them could start up a conversation. Quistis tried to ease herself by checking on some test papers that she brought along with her for the trip, she knew it was going to be a long day, so why not do something productive? She thought. Everyone had their business to attend to, except for Seifer that is…he felt uneasy being so quiet and bored, so to take away his boredom, he stood up and went for a short walk around the vessel. Quistis, unable to bear his pity towards the poor guy went after to check on him.

"You know, if you feel so dull being in this ship for a long time, instead, why don't you warm yourself up? I know you will face several battles ahead of you…" She said as she approached him who was looking dumbly at the iron ceiling.

"Hmph, I don't need some stupid warm up before going into combat, all I need is my sweet ol' Hyperion to do the job." He said lowering his gaze to meet hers.

"Ah yes, I forgot, I'm facing the great Seifer Almasy of Balamb Garden right now." Quistis kidded as to lighten up the gloomy atmosphere.

"Ha, that's rich… but why do we have to grab these small stupid stones anyway? Why do we have to waste our time by going there and messing around the place's peace while all the while we can sleep and relax on our weekend? What is this dumb old blue stone anyway?" Seifer complained since he planned on going fishing that day. It's quite rare of him to complain about going into missions especially when it involves a challenge, but it's also common for him to be very moody when someone or something interrupts his set plans.

"Well Seifer, let me educate you with the purpose of the Blue Orb. As you can see its great shimmer is the stone's hidden energy that is trapped within. This stone will be needed and required to be use at Esthar during your SeeD examination. This is a key that you will be using to open up doors and other passageways of the monument. Now do you understand Mr. Almasy?"

"Yeah sure, you didn't have to be so formal you know. Argh! Whatever it is the reason why Cid had to let us take the stupid SeeD Preparation Mission is all bullshit! I just hope we get this over and done with as soon as possible." By this time, Seifer was really getting impatient at the situation. So Quistis left him if she knows what's good for her…

After several hours of travel, they soon arrived at the location. Seifer hurriedly went down and slaughtered every Blood Souls that were in sight of the landing area. He was about to jump down the big tree stem that was blocking his way when Quistis harshly threw at him a small piece of rock, cause if it were any bigger, he could have been paralyzed…or worse…comatose.

"SEIFER ALMASY, GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY ORDERS FOR YOU TO RUSH IN THERE!" Quistis exclaimed all furious at Seifer's hoarse behavior.

"Alright! Alright! But you didn't have to be so violent." He replied as he slowly retreated back to the landing site.

"Okay, so here are the bags where you will be placing the blue crystals. Now let me warn you that the monsters in the vicinity are not to be played with, several people have lost their lives in this place. Irvine, Rinoa, Seifer, please be very careful all right? This is now your chance to become a SeeD so do your best and good luck! You may now go and enter the ruin." Quistis meekly said. The two hurried off while Seifer was left behind. So she took this chance by giving him encouragement. "Seifer, this is it, do your best and don't be ignorant with your actions, remember, this is the last time that you'll be taking this test, so don't fail me."

"HAH! Tri-faces, Malboros, Ruby Dragons, they're all the same, MORTAL!" Seifer bragged with confidence.

"Seifer, I'm serious…please, be careful." She seriously said worriedly looking at him.

"Hmph, don't worry! I can even handle this myself, why worry? Rinoa the dreaded sorceress and Irvine the seductive sharpshooter are comin' along, things will be fine…I promise." Assured Seifer before he ran after his two colleagues.

As the three entered the ruin, several Bloodsouls and Anadactur immediately ambushed them. They easily defeated them, but as they went down deeper into the ruin, they faced tougher opponents, but luck was with them, they were not able to face any Malboros or Ruby Dragons.

When they arrived at the stone ruin, they were able to spot some blue orbs close by. They quickly mined them and placed them on the specialized container. As they were about to leave, a sudden rush of blood in Seifer's vein caused him to become curious of his surroundings. He dared them to descend to the deepest recesses of the ruin where Squall was able to defeat the Ultima Weapon. Though both hesitated, he was able to pull through insisting since he was the Squad Leader.

"OH COME ON! Don't be such a bunch of chicken-wuss like Zell, how bad can it be? The Ultima Weapon no longer exist." Seifer insisted pulling them by their wrists.

"I know that! But we shouldn't linger around any longer, it's still too dangerous!" Rinoa warned as she had a bad feeling about the whole idea.

But soon after, their curiosity overcame their precaution. They carefully descended, when they reached somewhere near the very bottom of the ruin, certain roars could be heard. This intrigued Seifer, while made Rinoa even more tensed. Irvine on the other hand was also a bit scared since he came close to death when they battled out the Ultima Weapon, but he too wanted to see the site once more for himself and also prove to the two that he's as gutsy as Seifer.

As they proceeded on their sidequest under the ruin, the groans became louder and louder. When they arrived at the bottom, they hid somewhere behind a big massive rock. Before they could peek and see where the roars came from, Seifer, being in the mood for a thrill had an engaging idea.

"Wait, don't peek, I want a real surprise from here. On the count of three, I want us to all jump out from here and surprise ourselves with what's hidden behind this large boulder, and at the same time shock the ones behind it…whatever it is." He softly whispered at them.

"Seifer, you are a fool to even think of that! You don't know what's hidden behind this rock, what if those were Hexadragons!?" Rinoa protested

"If so, then I'd be a piece of cake! They're as easy as those stupid Grats!" Irvine affirmed who was also in the mood to show off.

"If you two wanna die, then fine! But I don't plan on dying without children." Rinoa argued back still not convinced by the two guys. But Seifer got sick of the raven-haired sorceress and couldn't hold his excitement much longer, so he made a solution.

"Alright, I'm going in, and so are the both of you. Irvine, grab Rinoa's arm, at the count of three we jump."

He held Rinoa's arm into a grip and so did Irvine, before Rinoa could once again complain Seifer started counting.

"One, two, THREE!"

Both men jumped together while Rinoa tagged along with their valiant leap. But their excitement soon turned to shock and terror for what they saw was more than they could bear. Hoards and hoards of Ruby Dragons were there biting and pushing each other for space. No one could explain the phenomenon, but as to their hypothesis, during the incident of the Lunar Cry, the part where most frightful monsters fell on the Battleship Island, and packs of Ruby Dragons were able to reach to very depths of the ruin after the Ultima Weapon was vanquished. Only those Dragons are wise and capable enough to reach those parts, considered as the "King of the Dragons" they indeed are the greatest Dragons that ever walked the planet.

As they stood there, they were silent, astonished of what they saw. None of them spoke a word, nor even moved a budge. All three were just there, standing with eyes wide open and jaw dropping from shock and fear. At first, they were lucky not to be noticed. Cold sweat dripped everywhere around their body every second. Their minds were blank, they thought of no means on how to escape their dreaded nightmare. As minutes passed by, Seifer was able to regain his consciousness; he slowly stepped back grabbing Rinoa and Irvine along for their escape. Slowly they walked the opposite direction, not looking back, not making any sudden moves. As they were about to reach a spot where they could hide, a small fiber from nowhere came in contact with Rinoa's nose. She struggled to avoid the most terrible-possible thing that could actually happen that very moment: get the attention of the Dragons.

"Ah---A—Ahh---AAAACHOOOOO!!!!" Rinoa sneezed so loudly that over a dozen Ruby Dragons was caught by her attention.

"Bless you, and now…we're doomed…" Irvine snapped, still capable of breaking a joke.

"Gulp… I think we better run…RRRUUUNNN!!!" Seifer exclaimed as he ran as fast as possible grabbing the two along with him.

They ran up with much effort and speed, but to no avail. Several Ruby Dragons chased them up and tried attacking them, luckily enough, they were agile and avoided such assaults. As they passed through the various levels, the dragon decreased in numbers since only the smaller ones could pass through the gates of each area that when they reached the top, only about seven Dragons remained. Though less in number, Ruby Dragons are still fierce creatures that are to be feared. Though the three could now fight against them, their energy already dozed out from all a running and evading.

As soon as Quistis caught sight of them and the Dragons, she quickly healed them with several elixirs. Then when they were able to recover enough strength the party started.

Seifer started out by casting triple on himself. Irvine summoned Diablo while Rinoa cast Aura on herself. Quistis also cast Aura on herself and Xu. With the preparations at place, they started attacking the Ruby Dragons one by one. They were able to kill three Dragons after several turns. But it was getting hard now since the continuously attacked with Breath. They first knocked out Xu, followed by Irvine and Quistis. Only the two fighters were left standing. Rinoa's HP was reduced to a hundred, while Seifer kept on healing himself keeping his HP up to 7685. Rinoa was already trembling from pain, after a while, she was able to turn herself into the sorceress. Before the Ruby Dragon could attack her, she was able to pull off Hell's Judgement and reduced the all Dragons' HP by one.

Since she used up too much strength, she ended up fainting, leaving Seifer to finish off the job. Since the Dragons' HP were only 1, with all his might, he reached his limit break and swiftly glided through the air and stabbed the Dragons right on their hearts using Fire Cross.

With that, the battle concluded, he then quickly revived his KOed party members by casting Full-cure on them. When they were able to regain enough strength, they headed back for Balamb Garden.

Quistis was quietly standing near the glass window at the end or the bridge towards the elevator. Seifer cautiously approached her then asked:

"Are you gonna tell the Headmaster what just happened?"

She slowly turned her gaze towards him and said: "What do you think?"

"…you might…"

"It's my job. It's my responsibility to report everything that happens on this mission."

"If so…then I guess I just failed." He softly mumbled stopping down his head.

"Why will you fail? You just defeated four Ruby Dragons alone and saved our lives, now who in the world with the right mind would fail are hero such as yourself?"

"HUH!? But--"

"My job is to report everything that I witness. Why? Was I there with you when you stupidly dared Irvine and Rinoa to do such a mindless act? But…if you think that the Headmaster should be informed about this, then why not?"

"NO! PLEASE! I beg you, you can't tell him what trouble I just put you guys through." Seifer pleaded on his knees surprising Quistis

"Okay, okay! Don't worry, my lips are sealed and so is Xu's…but I just don't know if Rinoa plans on doing the same thing."

"Nah, I wouldn't worry too much about her, I'm sure she too wishes to pass this test."

"I guess so you're right, but you owe me one for this."

"Yeah, sure…thanks."

And so when they arrived, Quistis gave her report without mentioning Seifer's stupid mistake. They were able to sleep tight that night for a few days from now, the real test will begin…

* * *

A/N: And that's that! Don't forget your REVIEWS okay? Please tell me how bad do you think I am when it comes to writing action scenes…cause this is what really held me back from updating. Til next time, see ya!


	14. Wish Me Luck!

A/N: WOW! I updated! I'm happy! You may think that the story is becoming more complex…well…it's not complex at all! I'm just adding different genre bits, cause HEY! I said General, right? So why not add in a little humor? Action! Romance… and even a little horror… well… here's Chappie 14!!!

*******************************************************************

****

Chapter 14

Wish Me Luck! 

It was the night before the final field test. Seifer was in his room**. **There, he swiftly swung his gunblade back and forth several times when a sudden knock on his door made him stop to see who it was. He slowly opened the door and saw a fair young lady whom he never expected in this time of night. There stood Quistis Trepe; smiling sweetly on his doorstep.

"Quis, what brings you here?" he asked, a bit shocked by her sudden presence.

"I was on my way to my dorm, when I thought I'll drop by to see if you are well prepared for your big test tomorrow."

"Hmph…you know me, ready as always!" the Cadet replied in confidence.

"I'm glad to hear it. So, let's see if you really studied. What are the monsters that can be found at Long Horn Island?" 

Seifer remained silent; hiseyes wide open. 

"You don't know? I thought you studied!" Quistis exclaimed in frustration.

"Well yeah, I practiced hard, but no one told me about academics!" 

"Now what?" she said as her face stooped down in disappointment.

"Why didn't you inform me? If only I knew, I could've studied instead of messing around."

"I thought you knew. This isn't your first SeeD exam you know…" she explained**.**

"But Cid told us that we'll be getting a special exam this time…so…"

"So you thought that you won't be doing the written test!?" interrupted Quistis**.**

"…Yeah…"

Quistis remained deep in sorrow. A silent tear fell from her cheek. She quietly wept for Seifer not to see, but she failed to keep it down, soon after she was having a hard time taking in oxygen because of her whimpering. Seifer saw this and felt sad seeing his Instructor like that…Quistis crying, he never imagined that this day would come, Quistis would shed a tear for him. He slowly held her close in embrace to comfort her.

"Quis…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed your expectations…I'm sorry I failed you. But please, all I ask is forgiveness," he said as he wiped the tears off Quistis' cheeks.

"This is your last chance to become a SeeD, and you know that! Seifer, you can't just sit here doing nothing at a time like this! If you can't go through with this, there will be no next time…if you can never fulfill your first dream, you can never be complete, and you will regret this for the rest of your life. If you fail… it too will prove what I failure I am as an Instructor… your Instructor." she softly said in tears.

"Well…we still got all night…" Seifer replied in full meekness**.**

"What can we do? Just a few more hours until the SeeD exam."

"But if you're willing to teach, I'm willing to learn," he softly uttered**.**

"…You think there's a chance with that?" She turned to him in question as her face lightened up.

"If you think of it, a few hours will make a lot of difference."

With Seifer's encouragement and enthusiasm, a new light was found on Quistis' face. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you're right! Why am I wasting our time by weeping when we should be studying? Well, what are you waiting for!? Come on, this is a race against time!"

"Alright! But where do we start from here?"

"Follow me to my dorm, I've got books there that I'm sure we'll find useful." 

And so they left for Quistis' dormitory where they could start studying. At first, she was disoriented by Seifer's stupidity, but it ended up as one of his practical jokes. She then realized how extraordinary Seifer's wisdom was. He simply admitted to her that it was not through books that he learned those things, but rather through his painful hardships and experiences from the past that this knowledge came to be.

It was already three in the morning; still they were up reviewing for the exam. Seifer should pass and they had to make sure that he would this time. The clock struck 3:30 A.M. Both were tired and drowsy**.** Quistis had to do something before they fall asleep, just a few hours more and the exam would begin, they still had several pages to review. So she got up and took a stretch, before Seifer noticed, she slapped him on his back and said,"Wow Seifer! I never knew that you have such great knowledge about almost everything!" Quistis complimented as she gave him a big wide-grin.

Seifer of course was perplexed by her sudden intrusion, but what couldhe do but play along. He was once informed that Quistis would suddenly change her behavior once she gets very sleepy. She would act like a drunk; it's what she would do to wake herself up.

"HA! And you're saying that to your problem student, but seriously still, nothing beats my Instructor!" he kidded beaming at her**.**

"Excuse me, but that's EX-problem student to you Seifer. Now, you're on of the most exceptional student in the Garden."

"Hehe…I'm glad to hear that from you…I'm happy that you think of me that way," he replied as his wicked beam turned into a charming smile that made Quistis blush.

"…If only I was aware of your knowledge, I could have never…overreacted."

"I'm sorry to have made you worry. It's just that…I never really expected you to be so concerned about me."

"Seifer, I care about you and you know that! For me, seeing you as SeeD is such a great feeling to know that I've done my part for you as your Instructor. It will make me happy to see you achieve a certain goal that you have been longing for."

****

Silence filled the air as all necessary words were spoken. Just then, Quistis thought of a crazy, yet exciting pastime. 

"You really are something aren't you?" Seifer flattered Quistis**.**

"But of course, in fact, I'm something much MUCH MORE!" Quistis retorted as she arched her eyebrows seductively at Seifer.

"Oh really? Then prove it!" Seifer dared as he slightly laid back on her bed and mimicked her stare.

"Alright! Come here and let's do it now!" she exclaimed grabbing Seifer's palm in a strong-close grip**.**

"Huh! Heck why not!? But where to do it?"

"My room is a mess, why not on my bed then!"

"Sure, it's better and much more fun laying down."

"I think so too! The bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Uh-huh! COME HERE!" 

Outside the small quarter, their voices could be heard. Thus, alarmed a wary SeeD that was—at the moment—passing by at the area for a midnight milkshake.

"So, you're ready to wrestle now huh?" the first voice said.  


"You know me, ready as always!" exclaimed the second voice.

The SeeD gulped from the outside and took a step closer towards the room. 

"Alright, now squeeze it!"

"Looks sweaty…"

"Just put pressure on it will you!? The air-condition is on anyway, we should be fine."

"I guess so, besides, I'm sure it won't take too long. Besides, what have I got to lose?"

"With me? We could end up doing it all night."

"All night..!?" The perverted SeeD reacted as he drooled all over his milkshake. Hell yeah, he could stand here all night as well.

"Whatever! Now stop bragging and start boosting!" continued the second voice.

"Fine! Urgh…ARGH!!!"

"Is that the best you can do? I'm not enjoying at all!"

"Not yet, but here comes the climax, so better get ready!!!"  


"Ahhh! Argh! Uhh! Damn, you're better than I thought! But still not good enough!"

"Yeah! And you think you're so great cause you've done this several times already."

"YUP! Sure did, now, let's end this thing with a big BANG!"

"OWWW!!!"

The SeeD gulped. A freaky smile was growing on his face. This was getting interesting. Screw his milkshake! There was more entertainment going on inside the room. He pressed his ear on the door for a clearer listen. 

"Told ya! You're still not good enough, for a starter that is."

"That's it? You wanna do it again? I'm still not through."

"Nah, you'll only end up in regret and pain."

"On well, so much for that. Who could've thought that you are so good at arm wrestling?"

"HUH!? ack ack…" The SeeD cadet almost swallowed his tongue. _Arm wrestling?_ He wondered why on Earth he stood there in the first place. Only perverts would eavesdrop on events such as this. And that wasn't him. Besides, the "milkshake" was waiting for him. Unbeknownst to Seifer and Quistis' awareness, the SeeD silently pranced away like nothing happened.

"HAHAHA!! Ask Zell that! Good try though. Okay, break time's over, let's go back to studying, shall we?" 

And so they did. It was already 4:00 A.M. everyone was humbly asleep on his or her comfy bed. Quistis was already dizzy. She kept dozing off every now and then.

"W-Wh-What is t-the price of yawn M-Me-Mega-Potion?"

"That's 7500 gil to you ma'am"

"R-right…you're r-really d-doing well…."

"Wh-What is yawn a yawn D-D-Duh-Darkkk…." she mumbled, as her heavy eyes finally pulled her to sleep. 

"Huh? What? What was that? Quis? Quis?" 

But his Instructor was already asleep. He smiled at her angelic face as she sweetly laid her head on his lap. He felt a little tingle in his heart as she beamed out a soft beam at him. He wished to stay there with her, but he knew it was still the wrong time for him to meddle with this affair. He had to study, for just three hours from now, his final test should begin. 

He gently lifted her head and tucked her nicely on her pillow. Seifer then gathered all the books that were scattered around. Before he could leave, he came close to Quistis' ear and whispered,"Thanks…surely I will pass this time. I promise." he softly whispered as he lightly stroked Quistis' hair**. **It was smooth and fragrant, shiny as fine silk.

He then left for his dorm. When he arrived, he studied again for a short while. As he looked at his clock, it was 5:15 A.M. Time was running out, but as he flipped the book it was already the last page. He closed it and stood before his bed. There, he felt his whole body weaken. He closed his eyes and fell on his bed. It wasn't too long before he too went to dream land.

His clock struck 7:00 A.M. and started to make noises that awoke the tired Seifer. Knowing that this day was his big day, he quickly got up to prepare himself. He looked at the mirror. His eye-bugs were huge and he still felt tired**.** But he also feltgreat confidence streamthrough him. He fixed his coat and noticed something was missing, it was his lucky chain necklace that was lacking. He searched all over but time was of the essence. In the end he left without it.

Outside at the front gate awaited Irvine and Rinoa. They gallantly stood right beside Headmaster Cid Kremerand Nida who wouldassist them on their trip to Tear's Point. 

"Whoa, Seifer, what happened? You got knocked off by a girl or something?" Irvine right away asked as Seifer approached them.

"No! Just lack of sleep…"

"Well I do hope that you're not lacking in energy, this is your last chance after all." Rinoa added as she went up aboard the Ragnarok.

Seifer was left below, he hoped to see his Instructor's face before his big test. He believed that it'd somehow motivate him to do his best. 

"Seifer, we are all waiting for you, please come on up." ordered Cid

Just as Seifer was about to get up the ship, a familiar voice was heard. He turned back only to see Quistis running towards him.

"Quis! What are you doing here?" he asked her as a smile spread on his face

"You forgot this," she said as she tried catching her breath from running. She handed out the chain necklace that he was looking for.

"You came all the way here for this?" he meekly asked as he got the necklace from her hands and strapped it around his neck.

"Uhm…yeah, I just noticed that you never go anywhere without it." she implied smiling**.**

"Thanks! Wish me luck!" he said in full energy then went up to boardthe Ragnarok at last.

"Good luck!" she exclaimed back at him as the doors of the ship closed and they left off for their final trial.

*******************************************************************

A/N: Just a short Chapter there. Expect better ones coming your way soon! Now don't forget to REVIEW!!! 


	15. The Final Inquest

A/N: Umm…err… I know it's been a while before I last updated! Sowee… anyway, please try and check out if the action scenes are okay? cuz I know action is really not my thing…heehee…

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Final Inquest**

When the Cadets entered the Ragnarok; Xu had them seated to explain the course of their mission.

"Good morning everyone, today, you will be having your final SeeD examination. I do hope that you'll be taking this test seriously and not mess around like you did the last time. Seifer, you'll be the squad leader once more, so don't go on making hasty decisions, you hear!?" she said as she gave Seifer a fretting look, then continued**,** "Your mission this time will be at Tear's Point. As soon as you get there, you are to insert the Crystal Keys, which is made of the blue crystal that you got from the Battleship Island into the core of the towering statues located at the very center of Tear's Point. You are to go behind them; there you shall see an insertion hole. Place all four keys, with that, the gates between the Moon and Earth shall close making it not possible for the lunatic monsters to enter the atmosphere. Once that is achieved all you have to do is eliminate all of the remaining monsters within the vicinity of Tear's Point, and your mission will be done. Oh, and you have to walk by foot all the way from Tear's Point back to the city. I will be waiting at Esthar's Crystal Place Hotel where I will declare your mission officially over. So now, questions anyone?"

"Umm…yeah, so you're expecting us to eliminate all monsters in the area, and how many are we expecting really?" Irvine seriously asked.

"According to the statistics, it'll range at around 300 to 700 plus."

"But why at Tear's Point? Do they plan on using it once more?" questioned Seifer.

"Well Seifer, I really don't have the ample amount of information regarding this, but just so to answer your question, yes. Dr.Odine and President Loire plan to do a research there, and so we were asked the favor of cleaning up the place for them."

"I see…" Seifer softly mumbled in reply.

"Uhh…umm…Xu?"

"Yes Rinoa?"

"Why do we have to walk the remaining distance? Will it still be a part of the field test or something? I thought you said our mission would be over the moment we finish clearing out the monsters at Tear's Point." Rinoa asked with a puzzled look.

"Actually, no…I just thought of the idea as challengingly cute!"

"XUUUUUuuuu!!! I think you'll be aware of how tired we'll be after fighting over a hundred monsters!" Rinoa angrily complained.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a wuss, it's not that far away. Besides, it'll be useful if we can snatch along some rare items." butted Seifer.

"But…"

"Seifer's right babe, don't worry, you've got not one, but two knights in shining armor to assist you all the way!" added Irvine.

"Tsk, yeah right! Oh well…might as well say this…may I rest in peace." Rinoa grumbled as she slouched on her seat.

Hence, they concluded their talk. They remained quiet all the way, and before long the Ragnarok landed at Tear's Point. As they went down, Xu wished them luck and took off on the Ragnarok leaving them on their own. They junctioned themselves with several GFs loading on their HP to reach maximum. They stocked up on their para-magic and items, then draw out their weapons before stepping on.

"So I guess this is it," Seifer uttered as soon as they neared the entrance.

"Alright guys, this ain't gonna be easy, but we can do this!" Rinoa said instilling more confidence to her two colleagues.

"Listen guys, the easiest way to do this is to run straight on from the very entrance until we reach the center. As soon as we seal the gate, we can start on killing the rest of the monsters, that way, we'll stop them from adding on as they keep on falling every minute adding on to our mishap." Seifer suggested, sweat starting to drip off his collar.

The two nodded in agreement without saying anything. The atmosphere was becoming tenser by the second. After their short walk, they finally reached the entrance of Tear's Point. They stepped on the gutter that separated the dry soil of Esthar from the walkway of Tear's Point, each eye paced around at the place. They saw hoards of monsters all over the site; growling and biting off each other's neck like cannibals. All of them breathed deeply, unable to move at least a step forward. The moment was still; time and everything that revolved around them seemed to have stopped.

But at last, Irvine finally got a hold of himself and said to them, "That's it! We won't get the job done, not unless we start with it! Rinoa, hold this bag, in it are the four crystals, if it breaks, we're done for, so hold it as if your life depended on it. Seifer, we'll stick with your plan, so stay beside Rinoa so that we can protect her and the crystals at both sides."

Rinoa rigidly took hold of the bag while the other two tightly grasped their weapons.

"Rinoa, we'll start on your cue." Irvine said as he looked sternly up front.

"Okay…all set?" The two nodded "Steady…steady…ready…RUN!" she exclaimed. When she motioned to start, both guys ran so quickly with their gapping step that Rinoa got left behind shuddering, trembling with fear as she tightly held close to her breasts the bag. It was a good thing the two men noticed their left baggage and returned to the site just in time before she dropped stiff dead on the ground. The two almost guffawed at the terrible site, but took hold of their composure for they knew Rinoa too well when in rage. So this time, they made sure that they were running the same step and distance.

They quickly ran down towards the statue with the two slashing and hacking every monster that came close to them.

"You alright Rinoa?" Irvine asked busy reloading his Exeter.

"Yeah, and may I say you guys are doing great!" Rinoa replied, clasping the crystals closer to her chest.

"Hahahaha!!! Fun, isn't it?" Seifer added giving them the thumbs up.

"You said it! Now come on, let's get through with this one and go home as SeeDs!" Irvine exclaimed, adding motivation to the two. With that, they hastened their speed and before they knew it; they hadreached the statues.

They were in luck, not a single monster was found in the area, for it was said that those statues have great energy and that the only possible monsters that could enter are really those of the strong ones, like the GFs.

Rinoa slowly walked her way towards the center. There she found some ancient symbols. It was frescoed with weird caricatures and right at the very center where the graffiti surround was a crescent moon inside a round orb. The orb had three holes, one shaped as a star, the other the sun, and another was of a planet. Rinoa each inserted the hole with the crystal that corresponds to its shape. When she did that, a thin transparent glass that seemed to protect the moon shattered into pieces. Rinoa looked back at the boys that stood behind her as if asking for a sign of approval that nothing would go wrong if she continued.

"Go on Rinoa, we'll be right here," affirmed Seifer in assurance.

Silently, Rinoa stepped before the emblem, with the last remaining piece that she held; she inserted the key to its place then right away reunited with her friends.

All of the crystals brightened up in unison causing a very bright light to appear before them. The light turned into a ray, gushing up into the heavens, straight onto the moon. As the light began to wane, monsters stopped falling. At that very instant and the sky's gloominess little by little turned back to light as the clouds parted to once again show the rays of the magnificent sun. Silence filled the air as they gazed and smiled at the scenic site.

This time, Rinoa got a hold of herself first and slapped the two at the back, hard. "Heeheehee…that's what you get for letting me do everything!"

"Owww! Damn you babe, you hit hard!" Irvine complained rubbing his back.

"Hmph, I guess we're done with part one, now for the hard part, part two; which is… KILL ALL DOOMED MONSTERS!!!" Seifer exclaimed in excitement as he ran out of the protected area and started slicing off the heads of the poor ill-fated beasts.

The two went out to join him after a short while. At first they had fun putting the monsters into eternal slumber and gaining experience points, ability points and items from them, but at the 70th consecutive fight, their energy began to dwindle as their items and para-magic quickly diminished as well.

"Huff-huff-huff…That's it you guys, I can't go on any further." Rinoa complained as she stepped back and squatted on the ground releasing her Shooting Star letting it lay on the floor.

"Yeah, we can't go on like this. They're getting stronger by the second and there's still a multitude of them left. So, got any idea Seifer?" Irvine asked as he began to slow down his pace from shooting.

Seifer remained silent as he thought of a plan. Even a tough guy like him had limits. They already hadrun out of Aura and cannot risk on having a low HP just so they could use their Limit Breaks. Seifer felt a sudden weakening on his knees as he hacked off his last enemy. Then, a new hope aroused within him as he saw the wings on Rinoa's back. Thoughts of their preparation mission came over him as he kept on looking at her wings. Then he remembered the Hell's Judgement that she hadcast which saved them on that faithful day.

He quickly approached her, asking, "Rinoa! You're a sorceress right? Why don't you go cast Hell's Judgement in order to reduce all the monster's HP down to 1?"

"That would be nice, but I have no control over it yet. When that happened, I was close to being dead. I think I really have to be angry and weak for it to be possible." Rinoa explained. As she was done with those words, she only saw Seifer's evil grin and the words "Irvine, grab her!" before falling into oblivion.

Seifer knocked her out with the handle of his Hyperion causing her HP to fall down rapidly. Sure, that made Seifer the bad guy, but if it was the only way for them to survive, heck why not? He just had to pass this test for his sake…and Quistis'. This made Rinoa so furious that she cast all the spells she could think of at that time. And it would surely help if she cast it on the monsters and not all to the poor Seifer. Seifer hid himself from her sight in fear of her rage. Good thing he was a smart-ass and was able to formulate a new idea before meeting his doom. He ran around behind the statues shouting and creating an echo causing Rinoa to cast spells everywhere and hitting several monsters in the process. Seifer kept on taunting her, and in the end caused her to cut a nerve and succeeding with his plan on casting Hell's Judgement.

When she did that, Seifer right away healed himself and Irvine. And since the spell was cast, they easily killed off the monsters with a single hit. They just had to do it quick while avoiding Rinoa who could easily knock them off their feet. They did their job quick with the help of the GFs that they were able to eliminate all monsters with a little over an hour. When the job was finished, Rinoa returned back to her normal self; fainting on Irvine's arms since Seifer refused touch her just yet.

"Sorry Rinoa, had no other option…I promise I'll make it up to you once we return to Balamb." Seifer apologized as soon as Rinoa opened her eyes.

"You better, you damn jerk!" Rinoa retorted in anger tone.

"Ouch…" he said smirking at her in consent.

They were able to take rest before they heard a menacing roar. They looked at the statues from afar where the noise seemed to emanate. And to their shock and dismay saw a huge creature that leaped out from behind the statues causing the ground to quake. Their eyes narrowed as they took sight of the monster that caused the tremble. It was a gigantic creature that looked like Catoplebas. Its red skin that was similar to that of a dragon's scale glittered as he moved around the place. His huge claws that were attached to its enormous paws made the earth shake and sound as he stomped his way around. Long white hair ran from his forehead and through its back, reaching to the end of its tail. Its fangs, which seemed to be specially made to tear flesh and bones apart, could clearly be seen from its partially opened jaws. Itlooked big enough for a whole man to fit into. It took its stance so as to overtop the tallest trees gazing around as if searching for something to slaughter and feast upon.

As the three fighters were still relieving themselves from exhaustion, another clamor came, and they neither knew whether to fight the terror that appeared right before them or leave and return for its carnage on another day.

"This is too much, I can't go on…we'll die if we fight that thing." Irvine said with a big disappointing look at them.

"You're telling me! I'm dying even just by looking at that thing!" added Rinoa as she hugged her knees and curled herself in withdrawal.

Seifer remained silent for a while before he spoke his opinion. "No…that's not possible…maybe for you it is…but for me, this is my last chance to become a SeeD… if I stop now, there won't be a next time. You may do as you please, but let me tell you this: we've gone much too far for us to give up now! And if I have to fight this thing in order to pass…I'll do it…even if it means fighting on my own."

Seifer took hold of his gunblade and slowly got up from his seat. It already took him much effort to stand up, and he couldn't imagine himself fighting that colossal creature which seemed to have escaped loose from the abyss on his own. As his friends looked at him in astonishment, he slowly walked using his Hyperion as a cane to support his feeble legs. As he walked, he gathered his strength on his right arm where he held his weapon. He hid behind the statues and when the right opportunity came; he jumped out from the shadows, stabbing the creature from behind, causing 7986 damage to the monster. The beast groaned and stroked its back knocking Seifer to the ground. As he fell, he quickly stood up and cast Scan on the monster.

Its statistics were of the following:

REX PYROLEBAS

HP: 181,767/189,753

Defense: 218/255

Attacks: Inferno Blast, Poison Frost

Weakness: Gravity, Holy

No Effect: Poison, Thunder

Absorption: Fire

This gigantic creature is an ancestor of the dreaded Catoplebas. They often fall down from the moon every time its gates are either opened or closed. Watch out for its attacks, it can prove fatal in just two turns.

Seifer thought of the worse possible things. His HP was as low as 5,345 and he had to take down a monster having more than 180,000 HP.

The monster stroke its rear hitting Seifer with its tail taking out another 2,278 of his HP. With a low remaining HP he was able to activate his Limit Break: Zantetsuken Reverse since all his other limits involved fire-elemental damage. He tightly took hold of his gunblade and concentrated on summoning his strength towards his arms. When he was done so, he jumped high up in the air enforcing the wind to gather around him, which added up to his strength. As he hurled himself up, hitting the Rex Pyrolebas three times, slashing through its flesh causing a damage of 29,997 as a total of 9,999 damage per gash.

The monster roared in fury. It readied itself for its devastating Inferno Blast. Just as he was about to blow inferno, Seifer junction Flare to his elemental defense and Firaga to his absorption stat. He was also quick enough to cast Triple and Regen to himself as well as summon Carbuncle adding to his defenses Shell and Protect. When the blast was executed, he had enough defenses to avoid himself from dying. The hit only took 1,356 damage, which gave him enough time to use his Zantetsuken Reverse once more and heal himself with Triple-Curaga.

As he was about to cast Demi to the monster, he was struck with its Poison Frost inflicting Pain, Sleep, Confuse, Zombie, and Break on Seifer which petrified him. The Rex Pyrolebas was about to shatter him into pieces when sudden pains on his behind caused him to turn back instead of giving the attack. It was Irvine, shooting several Plus Ammo at the beast. As it turned its attention to Irvine, Rinoa cured Seifer with Esuna and Potion-X reviving him back to his vigor.

"Thanks for the backup…" Seifer said in frail words.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Rinoa replied with a smile.

"Guys, quit it with the chitchat because I can't take this appalling giant alone!!!!" Irvine screamed from a distance, continuously pummeling his Plus Ammo on the foe.

Seifer and Rinoa hurried to help him. Rinoa was the one in charge of healing, while the two others took care of the offenses. With all three of them in union, it wasn't long before the enemy lost all its strength to fight back. And with that, Seifer gave his finishing blow to the neck of giant causing it to fall down in agony. Bloody foam covered its jaws, and the breathing from its nostrils soon subdued its coming. The monster was found dead, leaving along tons of AP and experience for the party, as well as a dozen ofuseful items.

"Huuh-haah-haah…I guess…huff-huff…it's over…" Seifer said falling flat on the ground from fatigue.

"Huff…yup…it's over." Rinoa replied kneeling down from exhaustion as well.

"Hmph, what do you mean over? We still have to return back to Esthar! We still have a whole lot of damn monsters to face on our way!" Irvine butted in.

"When I get my hands on that Xu, I'll—AAARRRGGHHH!!!" Rinoa exclaimed in anger.

"Don't worry, I got Diablos, let's just junction its Enc-none ability." Seifer suggested.

And so they journeyed on back to Esthar where Xu happily welcomed them. And yes, Rinoa did strangle Xu; luckily, a lot of people were there to release her from Xu's unfortunate neck. From here, Seifer instilled much more confidence to himself knowing that he did his job right this time and the chances of passing are high. He smiled, as he looked upon the sky and said: "You'll be proud of me Quis…"

* * *

A/N: And that's pretty much it! So, do along with the REVIEW and tell me what you think of my action scene this time. Oh! And have I got a treat for you next Chapter! Hold on to your seats cause you'll have a blast at Selphie's turn…

****


	16. 1 2 3 Action

A/N:Hey! Don't kill me just yet! I have a very good excuse this time...my computer broke...she died along with her little babies(my files) now I'm doomed to extinction! I have to start all over...so yeah, theses are tough times for me, but hey, the show must go on!  Here's a new and more hilarious chapter....I'm sure you'll enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

1-2-3- ACTION!!!

Earlier that morning, Selphie got into Cid's office to ask permission to use the Quad and its facilities in order to practice for the upcoming November play. It was often celebrated annually to conclude the month of November—the busiest of times at Balamb—and the welcoming of the season of laughter: December.

Cid was silently reading the early papers when a sudden door-slam caused him to jump off his seat from shock.

It was Selphie carrying along piles of papers for sign-up. "MORNING HEADMASTERRR!!! Whoo-hoo!!! I'm done with the script and approval slips! Now all you hav'ta do is to sign them up for me and I'll be merrily off my way for the casting!" Selphie exclaimed in full excitement as she dropped the papers on Cid's desk.

"That's very nice Selphie. I'm glad you are so passionate about your duties. But you know what? You can now go for the casting; I'll be right here signing up these papers for awhile. You can come back and get them tonight, I'll be done by then." Cid earnestly replied as he sat down and started reading the files one by one.

"YAY! Sure thing! I'll be back with the cast before you can even say amncjdhrkytsuwq…heehee…" she consented in full vigor, but then a sudden blow of the wind made her ask a serious question. "Ummm…Headmaster?"

"What is it child?"

"Why did you bet up on Seifer and Quistis too soon? Don't you think it was a gamble that youbet as early as a month knowing those two are so obstinate?"

"You see Selphie, I take my pride more into mind than my victory." he piously replied.

"But…how could you risk so much gil???" Selphie insisted.

"You're still naïve Selphie…you'll soon understand the difference between material things and those of your sentiment towards untouchable things."

As Selphie silently turned around to leave in question, Cid stopped her asking: "Why? What do you plan for the two?"

She turned back leaving with an evil grin at Cid.

Meanwhile, back at the Cafeteria, Seifer was really aggravated at his opponent at Triple Triad.

"Argh! I lost again, DAMMIT!" Seifer exclaimed in agitation.

"Seifer, I'm telling you, you cannot possibly beat me with your level 5 cards when I'm using level 8 and 9 cards!" Quistis complained, irritated by the man's persistence.

"What do you mean I can't beat you? I have the Pupu Card!"

"So? What is it against my GF and Boss Cards?"

"Everything! Can't you see??? It has an 'A'! I have at least 10 chances of winning!"

"I'll reduce it to zero…you are aware that the rules you chose to use for the game are only Open, Sudden Death and One. Why don't you just admit it!?"

"Admit what?"

"YOU LOST!"

"Of course not!"

"You lost 26 times in a row! Out of 26 games!"

"That's all because you don't play fair! Why don't you use level 3 or 2 Cards!?"

"I'm telling you, I only own Level 8,9 and 10 Cards!"

"Alright, just play with me one more time, will ya?"

And so they played--same rules, same cards. When Seifer lost, he bet on playing one more time, but Quistis lost her patience and took Seifer's Pupu Card as her well-earned prize for her victory.

"NOOOO!!!! How dare you take my Pupu Card!" Seifer complained in anger.

"I have all the right to take it, it's in the rules." Quistis reasoned.

"Give it back!" he exclaimed grabbing the card from Quistis' hands. But Quistis was tired of playing that she couldn't allow Seifer to take back his Pupu Card, for she knew that he would challenge her once more once he had gotten hold of it.

While Seifer and Quistis were busy pulling each other, hitting each other, trying to get a hold of the Pupu Card, Selphie approached them and asked if they wished to be on the play. But since they were much too preoccupied with their business, they went on with their dispute without even noticing Selphie's presence. Selphie kept on asking while the two didn't seem to mind. Soon after, Selphie lost her patience.

Her eyes began to burn like hell, while her nostrils started fuming out smoke. She could no longer stand the two. She grabbed the Pupu Card from both their arms, overpowering both their strengths. The moment she took hold of the card, she tore it into two, noticingthe couple's gaze at the equally torn card. She gave them a very evil smirk that would intimidate even Seifer's evilest of grins—before she shredded the ill-fated Pupu Card into bite size pieces. While Quistis smiled in relief for the ruined card, Seifer's jaw dropped while his eyes widen at the sight.

"Huff-huff-huff-huff—stupid card!" Selphie mumbled after she dropped the torn pieces to the ground and burned them into ashes with her Fire para-magic.

"You—you—murdered my Pupu Card…" Seifer said in disbelief.

"Good for you. Hi Selphie, can I assist you with something?" Quistis asked Selphie

"Yes actually…can you two cast in for my November play? Everyone has already approved, you two are the only remaining ones left," Selphie replied as she calmed herself down.

"Sounds thrilling. What's in for us?" asked Quistis for Seifer still needed a moment of silence to mourn for his obliterated card.

"Well…I was thinking…maybe you'd like to take on the leading roles for my play 'Twisted Fate'. You'll be 'Paris' Quistis, while Seifer will be 'Legolas'."

"H-hold on there little missy! What do you mean play? What do you mean leading roles?" Seifer interrupted as he heard his name mentioned.

"You know, Hero and Heroine, Prince charming and the beautiful Princess, Knight in shining armor and damsel in distress, that kinda stuff," explained Selphie.

"What!? You mean me…and Seifer…up on stage…doing love scenes?" Quistis shuddered in disapproval as she took a step back away from the bouncy SeeD.

"Well—I can do something about the lovey-dovey part, but yeah! Technically, you'll be up on stage to perform my written play."

"Interesting…me? On stage, up there with Quistis…hahaha! That's a laugh!" Seifer added snickering at Selphie.

At first Selphie thought of giving up, knowing that the two were just simply too stubborn to comply with anything. But when she caught sight of the gil being handed down to a cadet's hand, she pulled herself together and insisted.

"OOOOHHHH…but you must! You guys are being looked up by many…if they knew you'll be the lead roles, I'm sure the November Play will be a blast!!! Besides, you two seem to be a perfect couple! So pleeeaaaasssssee? PLEEEEAAAZZ??? PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!???" she eagerly pleaded, kneeling down the floor with those puppy dog eyes and snuggling baby looks.

"But I simply can't…" Quistis apologized lifting Selphie up from the ground.

"What makes you say I'll agree after you massacred my Pupu?" Seifer added.

"……Well…you wouldn't want me to cast you in by force now, would you?" she dared.

"Tsk, what can you possibly do?" Seifer retorted in an even daring tone.

That day, Selphie let them off for a while to plan for the execution of her PLAN #101. The two slept tight that night while Selphie was busy with her diabolical scheme.

The very next day, the two woke up from the murmurs that they heard outside their dorm. When they went out, hair-raising looks followed them as they went out of their rooms. Some smiled while they passed along the corridors, while others congratulated them. They felt a bit uneasy of the new atmosphere that revolved around them.

They exited towards the main hall. To their astonishment, the students that were there cheered them upon their arrival. They saw all over the place their picture posted on the walls with the words: "Come, one and all! This year's November Play "Twisted Fate" will be portrayed by our dearly beloved Instructor Quistis Trepe as the ravishing leading lady and associated by the great Seifer Almasy as our witted gentleman."

Seeing this, the two hurried to the Quad where Selphie was busy organizing her crew.

"SELPHIE! How dare you make a fool of us!" Seifer exclaimed the moment he caught sight of her.

"Huh-Ugh…too late now, everyone in the Garden already knows and agreed to my decision. Even the people at Balamb know this by now. It'll be impossible to take back what was said since everything has already been set, only you two are the ones left unprepared for the show." Selphie said giving them a big beam.

Seifer and Quistis looked at each other for awhile before they came into conclusion.

"No other choice given huh? Might as well count me in." Quistis consented.

"Tsk, it won't be easy…but heck, you forced me into this." Seifer said, complying.

"WHOOO-HOOOO!!!! MY CAST IS COMPLETE! Now join the rest of the gang and we can start out our practice the moment Xu arrives with the costumes." Selphie screamed to the top of her voice in excitement.

As they joined with the rest of the cast they were not shock by the incisive gaze that they were giving Selphie. They too were forced to join against their very will.

"Gee…I can't believe she gotcha into this. Thought you guys were though to beat." Zell said scratching his head as the couple stood beside him.

"Hmph, tell me about it." Seifer said as a witty comeback.

When Xu arrived with her crew bringing along the costumes for the play, everyone was shocked by what they would be wearing. Selphie then handed out the lists of the characters that they would be portraying and it reads as the following:

Legolas – Seifer (Leading man)

Paris – Quistis (Princess in Distress)

Cloud – Zell (Wandering Warrior)

Chocobo – Squall (Legolas' pet)

Sephiroth Kuja – Irvine (Dastardly villain)

Mother Goose – Rinoa (Paris' mother)

Dory – Headmistress Edea (Legolas' mother)

Rumplestilskin– Headmaster Cid (Paris' father) (know the proper spelling Ani?)

Harry Potter – Nida (Legolas' Father)

7 Dwarves – CC Club Members (Band of Blacksmiths)

Fairy Godmother – Dr.Kadowaki (The Wandering Fairy)

Witch – Cafeteria Lady (Sleeping Witch)

All of the cast members were simply appalled by the roles Selphie gave them. It was simply too…odd…and the roles that Selphie gave them simply didn't suit them. Selphie explained the course of the story and everyone remained silent while she alone spoke; amazed by her own words that she would often pause to compliment herself. Everyone had a feeling that the vivacious petite had gone coo-coo…but they were wrong…she was simply doing this for a laugh as a revenge on their past deeds to her and of course; for her money.

For the next days, they had been busy with practices. Only three more weeks before the big day and everyone was worn-out with all the preparations. They would often start every afternoon when all classes were over and would usually wind up late in the evening.

But although the whole cast was ecstatic with the upcoming show, they couldn't avoid any dilemma. Squall refused to wear his chocobo costume since he was allergic to feathers and would end up having so many rashes by the end of the day. Zell often complains to Selphie that he wasn't suited for his role of becoming such a serious and ostentatious character such as Cloud. Irvine seemed well on his role, except for the fact that he wouldn't allow anyone to dye his hair white with red highlighting since he considered it "vaguely unattractive". Rinoa on the other hand couldn'tfit on her Mother Goose costume because of her constant midnight snacks. Nida refused to ride his Nimbus 2000 because he had a bad balance and was practically scared of heights—since there wouldn't be any nets below him when he falls. Headmaster Cid couldn't allow himself to be placed with all those makeup which could ruin his already ruined skin. And his accent, his accent was simply too awful to hear, even to the ears of the rodents. Xu was having a terrible time with the props and backdrop since her crew composed of inexperienced and indolent students. And the Director, Selphie had been having high-blood lately with all these predicaments.

It seemed that only Edea, Dr.Kadowaki, the Cafeteria lady, the CC Club members and the two leading men were the only ones without any problem regarding their roles. Edea looked beautiful with her fish costume and was good enough to forget her lines—as she should. But she did have trouble sounding to be stupid for her tone was too superior and wise for anyone.

Dr.Kadowaki looked fat and old enough to be on her Fairy Godmother costume, plus! Her voice sounded aged, so she didn't have trouble at all! Just to the fact that it would take four muscled men to lift her up in the air every time she needed to fly for her adieu.

The Cafeteria Lady also fitted her role, and she gave out free hotdogs after rehearsals, which made Zell very happy. The CC Club was also very cooperative since their King and Queen were there as well taking on big roles. They helped out with the fond racing by playing cards around the Garden and would charge their opponent for money instead of cards.

But Selphie's plan was working out smoothly. Seifer and Quistis had been spending more time together than they used to. They were often found together, during spare times, practicing their lines and actions for their big debut on stage. Every after rehearsal, Seifer would offer Quistis to walk her back to her dorm, and along the way would talk some more. They were really having a hard time adjusting to their roles. Seifer, being a harsh and straightforward talker, had to learn how to be a fine and refined gentleman as what his character should be. Quistis on the other hand, being a formal and sophisticated speaker, had a hard time compromising as well, having to do quick responses and to be able to talk all suave and hippie like accent as her character calls out to be.

Because of those adjustments, things began to change. Seifer became more sensitive towards his manners while Quistis learned to be less prim when it came to conversations and such. And because of this, Quistis felt more pleased when conversing with Seifer, as much as he felt more comfortable with the less rigid Quistis that he once knew. But one word changed things for the both of them…

"KISS!?!?!?!?!?" Seifer exclaimed with popping eyes 

"Yup! Every love story has to have one! It wouldn't be complete without the big kiss in the end! How would the audience know you'll live happily ever after without that very special kiss???" Selphie explained in pleading gestures.

"Common sense Selphie! You can simply narrate the live happily ever after part. I'm sure no one would mind! Right Seifer?" Quistis added, sternly looking at Selphie.

"Got that right! Selphie, you can't just budge into our lives demanding us to kiss up on stage with over a hundred people watching us!" Seifer agreed.

"NOOOO!!!! NonononoNONONONO!!!! I'm the Director, so you do as I say! And I say you two will kiss by the end of the story!!! It's too late to turn back now! We only have a week and a half left, everything has been set, and if you refuse to do this one itsy-bitsy thing I ask in favor, then you two are the cruelest of friends!!! Hmph!" Selphie screamed in frustration pouting and looking harsh at the two blondes.

"Selphie, I'm sorry if we offended you by opposing to your order, but you have to understand, a kiss means something for the both of us. I mean…we…that is…uhhh…Seifer?" Quistis tried to explain, but she couldn't overdo her words since Seifer was there and she feared that he might take her words in a different point of view.

"What we're simply trying to point out is, we cannot allow ourselves to be embarrassed in front of the whole Garden." Seifer continued finishing Quistis' sentence.

"I've made up my mind! I am firm to my decision, you two will just have to kiss whether you like it or not!!! Hmph!" And with those parting words, Selphie left them unjustified.

The two remained silent; unable to take hold of the situation they just got themselves in to. Minutes had passed, they remained standingthere at the same spot, neither bulging a move nor looking at each other.

Finally, Seifer thought of an idea, surreal, but a plan. "Quis, ever wondered if Amnesia Greens would work on humans as well?"

"I don't know…maybe…but why do you ask?" Quistis asked, confused.

"I was thinking, that maybe…just maybe, if we could let Selphie consume at least one of it, she might just have amnesia and forget the whole thing." Seifer replied, uncertain of his words as well.

"Sounds likely enough to work. I guess we can go get one from the Pet Shop for 1000 gil." Quistis consented at Seifer's ridiculous idea for she had no other option but to do so.

And so they went out to buy Amnesia Green. The very next day, during their rehearsals, they poured the mixture right into Selphie's kitty mug.

"You think that's enough?" Seifer asked, holding back the bottle.

"I think we should add more just so to make sure it'll work." Quistis suggested.

AndSeifer poured the whole bottle of Amnesia Green, with that, they left the site leaving no trace of their sinister conduct. As they got up on stage to do their scene, they kept their eyes peeled on the mug making sure that she drinks it.

Just then, Irvine entered the Quad all sweaty and fatigued from running. He came in late since he was back at Balamb town running an errand for his supplies.

"Huff-huff—so tired…need water…" Irvine said stooping down from exhaustion.

Suddenly, he caught sight of Selphie's kitty mug.

"Hey, juice!" he exclaimed in relief swiftly taking the mug and hastily drinking all of its content.

Seifer and Quistis could simply look from afar imagining their friend's terrible future. Yes, they were not sure if it would really work, but as Irvine came up to do his lines, he proved them right. Irvine stood right in front of them in silence pointing at everyone like a stupid numskull.

"Hi everyone! What's up!?" Irvine said grinning like an idiot

Because of this, Selphie concentrated her time on practicing Irvine. He forgot all his lines, and being the villain, he had such long lines that it took them a week to revive his knowledge about the play and everything he had to do.

It was two days before the play and the final costumes were released. When Selphie had them tried it on for fitting, everyone looked gorgeous that they became more confident of themselves acting up on stage.

Zell's costume was really cool, with all the spikes and blue leather; he simply looked like a real warrior when he carried with him his Ultima Sword.

Edea looked ravishing in her long blue dress with ivory black linings across it. She carried along two broad lemon yellow fans that would act as her fins instead of that big cardboard costume Selphie had her wore during practice performance.

Squall looked adorably cute on his Chocobo costume that he was often pinched wherever he went with it.

Nida looked mystical with his long maroon robe and enchanting wand. The CC Club members adored their quixotic elfish costumes in exchange for their tattered dwarf costumes.

Dr.Kadowaki looked like a real Fairy Godmother, but her outfit made her look younger.

Headmaster Cid was almost mistaken as a hermit when he wore his garments. Rinoa finally slipped into her new flexible Mother Goose costume that could stretch out to wide enough for an obese woman to fit in.

Irvine, with the villain's costume that simply looked exquisite with its long black rubber coat and bright silver fabric to match it out, he allowed Xu to dye his hair.

But of course, the biggest attraction were the two lead roles that made them really worthy of their part when they wore their costumes. Seifer was made to wear sleek white leather with black and silver edgings. His long ebony bow matched with his boots, which really made him look gorgeously handsome to the eyes of everyone that caught his sight. And add to that the long silver cape that his Matron, Edea especially sewed for him to make him look like a real prince. But of course, like every prince, he was made to wear a wig to make his hair seem longer. The long blonde hair, neatly tucked on his back reaching down is waist was really gorgeous.

And of course Quistis, the woman of the hour that made every man's jaw drop the moment she clothed herself with her beautiful white gown. Since she was supposed to be the princess of Nazareth, she was made to wear white and gold as a symbol purity and noble stature in her town. She was made to wear a dazzling crown and her honey blonde hair was adorned with all the glitters. And if that wasn't enough to make her look like a goddess, she was made to wear a pair of angel wings which was intricately done out of crane and swan feathers by professionals.

The reason behind such authentic costumes was because of Zell's mother, Mrs.Dincht. As soon as she heard that her beloved son was going to be on the play wearing the horrid costume, Xu made for him to wear, she decided to help with the costumes by gathering all the experienced tailors in Balamb. And with her help, weave the costumes themselves.

Because of this, Xu and her crew were enflamed by jealousy of the costumes that were given more attention than they were. So Xu and her companions decided to beat the costumes and made even better props and background.

However, something else was taking place; the sight of Quistis astonished Seifer, as well as everyone. It made him regret the fact that he couldn't kiss her. But that thought made him realize that it wasn't too late for that.

He approached Quistis who was blushing at her newfound look, and with all valor, he said "…You're beautiful…"

"Don't embarrass me like that," she softly replied.

"Well I guess now it wouldn't be too hard if you two would kiss looking like that, now would it?" Selphie interrupted, winking at her two main characters before leaving them once more.

"Listen…I really don't to want to ruin the whole piece just because I can't allow myself to kiss you," Seifer vaguely mumbled at Quistis; embarrassed by his words.

"Me too…I'd hate it if we disappoint the audience…" Quistis added in the same manner.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this chapter....if you like this chappie, I'm sure you'll love and have a blast on the next one!!!! So, go on with the REVIEW! I'd love to hear what you think about the whole idea! 


	17. Twisted Fate

A/N: And here's the answer to your question! I tried a different approach. I made it into as script as a play should be…I think…oh well!!! Here's Chappy 17! Oh, and I went straight into the play avoiding all the chitchat and stuff because it's already VERY long as it is… ;) Lastly, it'll be in present tense, but that's just for now…

And umm....next update comes in two weeks before Christmas, don't miss it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**Twisted Fate**

The stage is set. All the props and backdrops are now ready and in sequence for the play. Hundreds of anticipating audience are beginning to be restless from wait. Suddenly, out the stage comes along Selphie, all in black carrying along the whole script. And with a bow, she begins the play.

NARRATOR: "Once upon a time, in a small town named Nazareth lived a virgin named Paris."

Quistis enters and her beauty astonishes all present there watching

NARRATOR: "She who once was an ugly duckling when hatched by her mother, Mother Goose, the queen of Nazareth…"

Out comes Rinoa in her Mother Goose costume

NARRATOR: "Now is a beautiful swan who has the ability to change her form into a charming young maiden once the light of the moon reflected by the lake would resonate with her feathers."

MOTHER GOOSE: "My daughter, all of our helpers had gone out for vacation because of Labor Day and we have nothing else left to eat. Can you please go out on an errand and buy us some food? Since I'm not well at cooking because of these enormous wings of mine, can you just order out at Mc Donald's? I'd love to try their new peach-apple pie since I couldn't bear to eat those poor Mc Chicken Wings, but I bet your father would love them."

Cid enters bringing a pot of gold

RUMPLESTILSKIN: "Wee mee laddy, eirs yer pota gold. Use this fer yer pay, and me also wish te eat some of theer Fudge Sunday, yuum! Nd bring alowng yer wired old pet, Zimba-a."

PARIS: "You betcha."

NARRATOR: "Her father Rumplestilskin is the king of Nazareth. The K.K.K. Corporation appointed him as king when the place was in peril and he was lucky enough to have made Humpy Dumpy fall down the Tower of Babel and made the place rich with the amount of golden eggs Humpy Dumpy had within him. Zimb-a on the other hand is a highbred animal that is composed of a lobster's leg, lion's body, head of a clown fish, wings of a humming bird and tail of a pig. And though he had wings, his body was far too heavy for his small wings to carry.

She rode on Zimba-a and bid farewell to her parents."

PARIS: "Chao momma, see ya tatay!"

Mother Goose and Rumplestilskin exits the stage and a new backdrop is shown

NARRATOR: "As she left the Buckingham Palace, her parents flooded it with tears of grief from their daughter's absence. Paris boldly rode Zimba-a passing by the White House, swimming across the Atlantic, and crossing by the Golden Gate Bridge before finally arriving at Mc Donald's. But to her dismay, it was close since it's Labor Day. She sat down on the ground in sorrow. She couldn't go home without bringing along any grub for her parents to feast upon. Luckily, a charming young prince was there to save the day."

Seifer enters riding a Chocobo—Squall. The crowd eagerly looks at the two blondes as Seifer approaches Quistis with a white kerchief.

LEGOLAS: "Greetings O fair lady! I can sense distress within thine eyes, does something bother thee?"

Legolas stoops down to dry the tears falling from Paris' eyes

PARIS: "My mother asked me to do an errand. She asked me to buy some food for our dinner, but it seems that all the stores are close and I cannot go home to them in empty arms."

LEGOLAS: "I see thy dilemma O fair one, worry not! For tis I, Legolas, prince of Hogwarts who shall cook for thee."

PARIS: "REALLY!?? That's cool…so, whatcha cookin' doc?"

LEGOLAS: "Let's see…ah, I know! Instant noodles!"

PARIS: "Groovy!"

NARRATOR: "And so Legolas cooked some Lucky Mee! Instant Noodles that he carries along with him at all times. Using some barks, they were able to start a fire. And with the help of Zimba-a and Boko's feathers as fuel, it wasn't long before the noodles were cooked. Legolas placed the noodles into a big cowry shell and offered her a lift back to her palace."

LEGOLAS: "Let me take you home, tis a shame for a gentleman such as I to let such adorable princess such as yourself go home alone."

PARIS: "That'll be neat and stuff, but you really don't havta' I got Zimba-a to take me home. But if you'd like, I can text you…just give me your celnumber."

LEGOLAS: "Would be an honor my lady, it's 09197210652…I do hope you won't be putting down my expectations."

PARIS: "No problemo! Text you soon mmm'k?"

Legolas and Boko exits the stage and the backdrop returns to the palace

NARRATOR: "And with that, the two parted. But Paris was true to her word, she texted him as she promised. Since their two countries were far apart, their only medium of communication was through texting. Every night, Legolas would give him quotes, and Paris would reply in return. Mother Goose soon noticed what Paris had been doing and went to ask her for clarification."

Mother Goose enters and approaches Paris who was in her balcony

MOTHER GOOSE: "Paris, sweety, is there something you wish to tell me?"

PARIS: "Huh? Nope!"

MOTHER GOOSE: "Oh, come on now, I know something is going on."

PARIS: "…Well, I met this really neat guy, you know the one I told you who cooked the noodles for us. He's the Prince of Hogwarts who happen to be on vacation. Well… I asked him for his text number and that's pretty much how it all began."

MOTHER GOOSE: "A Prince you say?"

PARIS: "Yup!"

Rumplestilskin joins them in the balcony

RUMPLESTILSKIN: "Wutt arr ye doin in this hir place? It's culd hir."

PARIS: "The signal is terrible inside…perhaps I should transfer to Sun Cellular."

RUMPLESTILSKIN: "Wutt di ell arr ya tokin' ebwt?"

MOTHER GOOSE: "Well sugar-plum, it seems that our little baby has found herself a prince charming."

RUMPLESTILSKIN: "Ayyy, yes, she's growin' into eh lady naw."

PARIS: "Yeah right!"

Irvine enters, leaping on the balcony's gutter

NARRATOR: "And just as the royal family was having fun, a terrible shadow came before them. It's Sephiroth Kuja, the dreaded royal curse! Sephiroth Kuja is an evil-evil man. No one can really tell where he came from, but it was said that he grew up on his own because of amnesia, he didn't know where his real family was. Believing that he's a prince, abandoned by his family, he held a grudge against all royalties."

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "Hahahahahaha!!!! Ain't that cute…but it's wrong!!! You can't talk all sweet like that when you're on the verge of extinction!"

RUMPLESTILSKIN: "Sephiroth Kuja…yer no more than a lonely guy! C'mon naw, attack mi…if ye can."

NARRATOR: "Rumplestilskin's taunting got Sephiroth Kuja aggravated, and with one swift strike of his mittens, Paris' father fell into oblivion."

PARIS: "Papa, NOOOOO!!!!"

MOTHER GOOSE: "HONEY-BUN!!! How dare you kill my husband like that!"

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "HAHAHA!!! Perhaps you would like to follow him in his grave."

MOTHER GOOSE: "You may do as you please, but promise me one thing… never harm my daughter."

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "Done!"

NARRATOR: "And with that, Sephiroth Kuja turned Mother Goose into a seaweed. Mother Goose fell down from the balcony, straight into the moat. And with her last parting words to Paris before she got eaten by piranhas, she was able to say goodbye."

MOTHER GOOSE: "Paris, promise me you'll marry the Prince of Hogwarts and not this fiendish villain who killed your father."

PARIS: "Yes ina, I promise!"

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "How sweet…heeheehee…"

PARIS: "Perhaps you can kill me now…"

NARRATOR: "But Sephiroth Kuja was simply moved by the princess' beauty that he chose not to kill her."

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "But that would make me the bad guy. I'm a man of my word, and I shall do as what your late mother said."

PARIS: "Let me marry Prince Legolas?"

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "No way! I meant the other one…that no harm shall come to you, but that is…if you marry me!"

PARIS: "NEVER! Even if you were the last man on Middle earth!"

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "Fine! Then you shall be my prisoner."

NARRATOR: "With that, Sephiroth Kuja took Paris with him to his tower."

Paris and Sephiroth Kuja exits, backdrop is changed

NARRATOR: "Back at Hogwarts, Legolas too was having trouble with his parents teasing him with his newfound friend."

Seifer, Nida and Edea enters the stage

HARRY POTTER: "Come on son, you have to tell us!"

LEGOLAS: "Oh, alright…I met this fair lady back at Nazareth. Her beauty was beyond those of those of any mermaid or nymph that I can say her charms is incomparable to anyone."

HARRY: "But who is this fair lady?"

LEGOLAS: "Her name is Paris, Princess of Nazareth."

DORY: "Oh! Ah, Iris you say?"

LOGOLAS: "Nay mother, tis Paris."

DORY: "I see! OHOHOHOH!!! You know, I have this joke…you see, there's this mollusk and he talks to this sea cucumber, now I know sea cucumbers don't usually talk, but since it's a joke, it could speak…"

LEGOLAS: "Not again…"

HARRY: "You know what honey, I think we better leave. I'm sure Legolas is busy writing all the love letters to his beloved Paris."

LEGOLAS: "No father, tis through text that your beloved son is able to communicate with her."

HARRY: "Whatever you say son, whatever you say…"

DORY: "Ooohhh!!! And please tell Pasas I said hi!!!"

Harry Potter and Dory exits

NARRATOR: "Legolas is born to two very lucky couple. Dory, his mother is a very social woman who befriended many nations and made Hogwarts known all over. Though she has short-term memory loss, she's still able to cope up with a lot of activities with other countries, but would forget everything by the end of the day. Harry Potter on the other hand is said to be a god who fell from Mt. Olympus. Being a great magician, he taught Legolas all sorts of stuff. Legolas is very happy of his life at Hogwarts, but he always knew something was missing. He felt a gap within his heart and didn't know how to fill it in. He journeyed across the globe in search for the cure of that missing part in him.

That night, he received a text from Paris asking for help to save her from the hands of Sephiroth Kuja, and a 2-peso pasa load because her balance was running out. He did as he was told so and was given the following information:"

TEXT FROM PARIS: "Im hir at a tol towr. Sprth Kja hs tkn me as a prsnr, pls help me! Ask my 7 dwrf frnds 4 d loctn. Nite!"

NARRATOR: "Reading this message, he hurried off to his parents for permission to go and find Paris."

Enters Dory and Harry Potter

LEGOLAS: "My fair princess has been kidnapped! Tis my duty as her prince to save her! I ask O dear father, permission and blessing for my journey ahead."

HARRY: "Permission granted. May the spirit of Gandalf be with you on your journey."

DORY: "Oh! And Nemo's as well!"

LEGOLAS: "Thank you father, thank you mother, I'll be off now."

HARRY: "Legolas, take this with you, I received it from a peddler in exchange for our beloved cow, Moo."

LEGOLAS: "Colored jellybeans?"

HARRY: "No, these are magical beans. I think I taught you agriculture well enough for you to know how to plant them."

LEGOLAS: "Yes father, I shall plant them as you say."

NARRATOR: "But just as Legolas exited the castle, Sephiroth Kuja appeared once more to ravage the kingdom that is Hogwarts."

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "Well, well, well, if it isn't my good friend Mr. Potter."

HARRY: "YOU! What do you want!?"

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "Your life!"

NARRATOR: "And without any hesitation, Sephiroth Kuja knocks Harry Potter down."

DORY: "Oh no! My husband Hans slept without eating his dinner!"

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "HAHAHAHAHA!!! Poor, poor girl, you can't even remember your own husband's name!"

DORY: "My name is…umm…umm…what is my name? Anyway! I happen to know my husband Harold just fine!"

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "HAHAHAHAHA! You are simply too funny! It will be a waste if I kill you now, would it? I'll let you live…for now!"

Dory and Harry Potter exits

NARRATOR: "And so Sephiroth Kuja left the castle laughing. Just then, he caught sight of Legolas riding his Chocobo. But he wasn't sure if the man he was seeing was of royal blood. So he turned Legolas into a frog instead—since he's evil--, that can only be cured is by the sip of the soup made by the witch with Hansel and Gretel as the main ingredients. As he journeyed in search for the witch, he came across a wandering warrior, namely, Cloud."

Sephiroth Kuja exits, Cloud enters.

CLOUD: "Halt! You are trespassing my territory."

LEGOLAS: "Non, I'm just but a frog…ribbit…"

CLOUD: "Hah, a frog that talks?"

LEGOLAS: "Help me…ribbit…I seek for a witch…ribbit…to return me back to my original charming self…ribbit."

CLOUD: "A witch you say? I heard there's one up that tower. But I also heard that she's sleeping because she got pricked by a needle, and the only thing that can awaken her is by a kiss."

LEGOLAS: "A kiss? You're kidding, right?…ribbit…"

CLOUD: "No, I'm as serious as I can get."

LEGOLAS: "Then I better go kiss her, for tis I Legolas who must save my Paris…ribbit…"

CLOUD: "If so, I shall assist you on your journey for love."

LEGOLAS: "I shall be grateful O noble warrior…ribbit…"

NARRATOR: "And so their search for the witch began. But as they journeyed on, Boko, the Chocobo became ill and couldn't move on. Luckily, a Fairy Godmother who happens to pass by saw the two and decided to help."

Fairy Godmother enters from above

FAIRY GODMOTHER: "What is the trouble my sweet?"

CLOUD: "Our chocobo is sick, and we still have to find a witch that could turn this frog back into a prince so that he can save his beloved Paris who is trapped in a tower by the evil Sephiroth Kuja."

LEGOLAS: "Oh, dearest Fairy Godmother, you will aid us with your magic, won't you? …ribbit…"

FAIRY GODMOTHER: "Very well noble toad, I shall grant you transportation."

NARRATOR: "She called forth her loyal subjects. Unfortunately, they were only a bunch of rabbits."

Out comes four little white furry rabbits hopping on stage

NARRATOR: "And with a flick of her wand, turned them to big rabbits, since she's a terrible Fairy…without her Trident all she can do if enlarge things 10X with her fork wand. She also picked up a piece of vegetable lying on the ground. And with another flick of her wand, turned the vegetable into a giant eggplant big enough for Legolas and Cloud to sit on."

FAIRY GODMOTHER: "Oh! Poowee…stupid wand! If only I can find a better one… well anyway, I granted you transportation…though not as I expected it to look like… still, it will be enough to carry you through your journey."

CLOUD: "You said it, worse than I thought."

LEGOLAS: "Oh, tis all right my humble fairy, as long as we need not use our tired feet, we shall appreciate your great gesture!"

FAIRY GODMOTHER: "Oh! Thank you! Well then, too-loo!!!"

Fairy Godmother exits stage through the air

NARRATOR: "And so the vegetable and the hopping rabbits carried them off to the tower where the witch slumbers."

Backdrop is changed, witch enters laying on a bed

NARRATOR: "But the witch turned out to be a beautiful one. Her beauty allured Cloud that he insisted on kissing the witch instead. As he came close for the kiss, he accidentally bit off the poison apple that was choking her. When her eyes suddenly opened, Cloud got so shocked that he swallowed the apple by chance and turned into a Ponypuff Princess--with wings! That very instant, the Fairy Godmother's magic got worn off which resulted to the return of the rabbits and vegetable to its original form leaving Legolas without any transportation once more."

CLOUD: "I'm a pony…"

WITCH: "Not just any pony, a Ponypuff Princess--with wings!"

CLOUD: "You don't have to rub it in, I'm miserable enough to be a pony."

LEGOLAS: "Oh, fair and beautiful witch, can you help me return to my original form that which I may save my fair lady atop a dreadful tower!"

WITCH: "Sure thing kid, here, drink this whole bottle and you'll be back to normal before you know it."

LEGOLAS: "Oh! Many thanks my dear savior, I shall never forget thee, for thy goodness is great!"

WITCH: "Oh, don't flatter me…heeheehee…"

Legolas drinks the potion and returns back into a prince

LEGOLAS: "Then I shall be off! Come on Cloud, let us soar above the sky."

Witch exits on a broom, backdrop is change and the 7 Dwarves enter

NARRATOR: "After much travel, they came across a bunch of Dwarves. Namely: Paprika, Coriander, Basil, Sage, Rosemary, Thyme, and Pepper. They are an interesting bunch that would talk as a whole. They travel all over the world in search for the Rainbow Shell to forge it into a Rainbow Axe, but to no luck after so many years of pursuit."

LEGOLAS: "Greetings to one and all! I wish to ask you a question, if I may?"

7 DWARVES: "Sure thing mate, how may we help ye?"

LEGOLAS: "I am in search for a man named Sephiroth Kuja, any idea where he might be?"

7 DWARVES: "Ay, yes, but evcurse! This herr man lives on top ev those clewds. But ye mite wanna bring along this thing called Rainbow Excalibur, it's de only thing dat could kill dat hir guy. If ye want, we can forge it fer ye, but ye evta go end get us eh Renbow Shell end Excalibur ewt from that rok!"

LEGOLAS: "It shall be done as you say."

7 Dwarves exit and backdrop is changed

NARRATOR: "And so Legolas and Cloud went off to search for the two raw materials that will be used to forge the Rainbow Excalibur. They found the Rainbow Shell by the Maldora's Beach where the rainbow always set shine. And as they pulled the sword out of the stone, Legolas was appointed as Mayor of Townsville, but humbly turned down the offer, instead, left Cloud to reign as Mayor. In the end, he finally returned to where the 7 Dwarves were staying bringing along the items."

Cloud exits, 7 Dwarves renters and backdrop is changed

7 DWARVES: "Ay, yer good mate! Come, stay fer thee nite wid us, yer weapon shall be done by dawn."

NARRATOR: "That night, as the 7 Dwarves were busy forging and altering the Rainbow Shell and Excalibur, Legolas planted the magic beans. When day came, the seeds grew up to be a very tall beanstalk, reaching far and high above the clouds."

7 DWARVES: "Hir ye go mate, thee legendary Rainbow Excalibur."

LEGOLAS: "Oh thank you! It's…a needle…"

7 DWARVER: "Ay, ye got that rite matty! Use dis to prick Sephiroth Kuja and hi'll be off te sleep til a kiss ev eh ogre ewakens em."

LEGOLAS: "Very well, thank you oh kind sirs, I shall forever be in debt by your kindness…well then, I'm off!"

Backdrop is changed and the 7 Dwarves exits the stage

NARRATOR: "And so Legolas started to climb up the tall stalk. When he reached the top, he saw three towers, one made to hay, the other made of twigs, and the last built of stone. He approached the first tower, the one made of hay and saw three little pigs hiding in it and so he said."

LEGOLAS: "Come out, come out little pigs, I know you're hiding my Paris in there somewhere! Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow you tower away."

NARRATOR: "But he heard no answer. So he huffed and he puffed and blew the tower away. Then he approached the second tower; the one made of twigs and saw three blind mice hiding in it. And in the same way, he said."

LEGOLAS: "Come out, come out little mice, I know you're hiding my princess there or I'll huff and I'll puff and blow your tower down."

NARRATOR: "Yet once again, he heard no response. So he huffed and puffed and blew the tower down. Then he approached the last tower and saw Paris, this time; she had very long hair that it could almost reach the bottom of the tower. He came before the tower where Paris stood near and said."

Background is changed and Paris appears above the tower's balcony

LEGOLAS: "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Paris is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art fat more than she: But be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but resilient to her flab and none but the obese do wear it; cast it off! It is my lady who is skinny, O, it is my love who's not fat! O, that she knew were…she's kinda malnourished! O, well… She speaks, yet she says nothing: is she mute? What of that? I can't hear! I'm also deaf…Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I'm shy, I am too bald for her overgrown locks, 'tis not to me she speaks: O my god! She's talking to herself! Is she sane? Two of the fairest stars in all of heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres til they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? But of course her eyes are in her head! Ah, the brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. Unfortunately, I think there are no birds here…hmmm… I see, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek! But I'm happy enough to be a prince…oh well…"

PARIS: "Yo! Legolas! What are you talking about? My maid is not fat! I'm not malnourished, I'm not mute, and I am definitely sane! I doubt that you are though, you've been blabbering such nonsense, you know…I think you may have a problem."

LEGOLAS: "O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious as to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

PARIS: "Huh? Oh, Legolas, Legolas! Where are you? Can't see you, it's too dark!"

LEGOLAS: "I'm right here! 'Tis your Legolas who searched the world to be in your loving arms!"

PARIS: "Rock on! So, are you gonna save me, or what?"

LEGOLAS: "Hold on my sweet, I shall come forth and rescue thee… but you know what? I think I shall be better off if you let me climb your hair."

PARIS: "That'll be cool, but you have to say the magic word first!"

LEGOLAS: "Please!"

PARIS: "No! Not that one! A secret word!"

LEGOLAS: "Oh! I know! Paris, Paris, let down your hair that I might climb the golden stair!"

PARIS: "No you dummy! It's "Open Sesame"!"

LEGOLAS: "What?"

PARIS: "Just say it will ya!?"

LEGOLAS: "…Open sesame…?"

PARIS: "Okay, great! Now climb up!"

Paris let's down her hair and Legolas starts climbing

NARRATOR: "And so he did. But while he climbs up Paris' hair, she kept on complaining on how heavy he is that her scalp hurts."

PARIS: "Hurry up man! You're beginning to annoy me!"

LEGOLAS: "I'll be there my sweet!"

NARRATOR: "And at last, he reached the top…"

PARIS: "Finally! What took you so long to get here?"

LEGOLAS: "Though my energy is low from all I went through, my heart skill pounds wildly by the sight of you!"

PARIS: "Don't flatter me like that! Oh, and sorry I wasn't able to reply at your text, you see my got a low bat, and I forgot my charger back home…"

LEGOLAS: "Tis alright my princess, now, come away with me! And we shall make the greatest love story ever told!"

NARRATOR: "Just then, Sephiroth Kuja appears at the two lovers and threatened them with his legendary spatula."

Sephiroth Kuja enters and the stage darkens

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "HAHAHAHA!!! Foolish imbeciles! You dare to escape the wrath of SEPHIROTH KUJA!?!? Draw your sword!"

LEGOLAS: "That will be an honor to draw my sword, if only I had some pen and paper to draw it on…"

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "HAHAHAHA!!!! Prepare yourself, because here I come!!!"

Sephiroth Kuja takes out his legendary spatula and strikes Legolas

LEGOLAS: "I refuse to fight you for I am but a messenger sent from Russia!"

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "Russia you say?"

LEGOLAS: "Aye! They sent for your return. They say twas you who is the missing Prince of Russia that got separated with your family and lost your memory during the attack by the wicked Rasputin!"

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "My mama wants me back?"

LEGOLAS: "Yes, she awaits your return!"

SEPHIROTH KUJA: "MAMA, I'm coming home!!!"

Sephiroth Kuja turns his back at the couple to leave for home

NARRATOR: "As Sephiroth Kuja lost his defenses, Legolas aimed with his miniature arrow at him and hit him with the Rainbow Excalibur needle right at his butt. Sephiroth Kuja fell into a deep sleep and the lovers were freed from his terror."

Sephiroth Kuja falls down on the ground then exits

LEGOLAS: "At last, we can be at peace."

PARIS: "Yup! But how do we get down from here?"

LEGOLAS: "…I don't know…"

NARRATOR: "Just then, a flying magic carpet arrives bringing along a letter from Cloud stating that it'll be his reward as a thanks for letting him run Townsville."

Legolas and Paris rides the carpet and the stage brightens up

NARRATOR: "And so they rode off towards the rising sun. Hand in hand they returned home to Hogwarts where Queen Dory awaits their happy return."

Background is changed and Dory enters

DORY: "Oh, welcome back Lloyd! And this must be Pering, if I'm not mistaken?"

LEGOLAS: "It's Legolas mother…and this is Paris, the queen of Nazareth and my future bride as well…"

PARIS: "What?"

LEGOLAS: "With you I plan to marry…that is…if I may."

PARIS: "Oh what the heck!? You're on!"

DORY: "Wonderful! I shall make up with the preparations for your funeral."

Dory exits. Selphie goes to the center of the stage. Legolas and Paris stand on a small pedestal right behind Selphie, overtopping her, just enough to be seen by the whole crowd.

NARRATOR: "Sometimes, when we reflect on ourselves about the great force we call love, we often question…is this really love? Is it meant to be? But why me? And most of all, why her? Endless questions ponder in our mind, but often leads to one answer, destiny. For it is fate that brought two entities together. If love and destiny harmonizes, a perfect relationship may be made no matter how twisted it comes, since it is meant to be, it will happen. And in the end, same words will be spoken—as it should be—they lived happily ever after."

Selphie exits and the two are left behind at the center of the stage hand in hand. Then slowly, they face each other. The audiences eagerly look as the lips of the two slowly get closer and closer. Just as their lips were about to meet, a clear white translucent veil falls from above allowing the audience to see only a silhouette of the two. Quistis then reaches for Seifer, and by touching his cheek their lips seem to meet from the shadow that is cast out of the linen making the site romantic as ever. The crowds grow wild and the casts bows.

As the cast came out to bow, all audiences stood up and applauded them for the play. Howls and whistles of students can be heard up to the Garden's Gate. The whole play proves to be a success and everyone is happy.

When everything was over, the entire cast went backstage to congratulate Seifer and Quistis for their very good acting and for making the ending far more better than what anyone could've expected.

"WHOOO-HOOO!!! Thanks for making this year's November play a success!!! So does this mean you guys are hitched!? Cause you know, with the kissing scene and stuff." Selphie exclaims in happiness as she asks the blushing couple

"Thank you, but I don't think we're "hitched" yet." said Quistis as a quick comeback

"OH what a super-duper-mega-bumer!!!! But you did kiss, right!?!?!?!?" Selphie insists about what she just saw didn't deceive her eyes

"No! It was through a duct tape you smart-ass director! Quistis taped it on me the moment the veil fell down. And again, we're not hitched! But I guess our plan really fooled them out, huh Paris?" answers Seifer along with a wink

"But of course my prince. Still, I wish we didn't had a duct tape on." Quistis replies, smiling sweetly at Seifer

Seifer, shock at her remark simply twitched his lip. "Hmph."

* * *

A/N: AHHHH!!! I still have tons of disclaiming to do after all that I've done!!! Grrr… I'm sure no one will sue me…at least that's what I think…tch! Anyway, go on ahead with the REVIEW, I'll have to disclaim pa! ----AND! The last part (Seifer and Quistis conversation) was Quistis' JOKE! Get it!? So don't go on thinking that Quisty is already fantasizing about kissing Seifer! OKAY!?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the following characters:

Legolas, Mother Goose, Cloud, Boko, Sephiroth, Kuja, Dory, Rumplestilzkin, Harry Potter, Fairy Godmother, Ponypuff Princess, Rasputin, Nemo, Gandalf, Humpy-Dumpy, three little pigs, three blind mice and the 7 Dwarves…even if their names were spices…I don't own any spices either!!!! :(…but I have black pepper…

As for the ideas and the rest, I don't own them!!! :

Mc Donald's, Lucky Mee! Instant Mami, Labor Day Buckingham Palace, Hogwarts, Nazareth, Tower of Babel, Townsville, Maldora's Beach, Poisoned Apple, Magic Carpet, Rainbow Shell, Excalibur, the bean stalk and its magic beans, Hansel and Gretel soup, Dory's joke which was suppose to be Marlin's, Sleeping Beauty idea, Ugly Duckling idea, Swan Lake idea, Sword in the Stone idea, Ruponsel (How does it spell again?) idea, Open sesame idea, Frog Prince Idea and Shakespeare's balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet… what else??? Tell me if I left anything behind…mmmk??? AND! The duct tape covering the lips was from Ranma 1/2


	18. Chains of Parenthood

A/N: Heh, I thought of a new format just for this Chapter since we'll be counting the days fly by…so…here's Chappie 18!!! Oh, and it's Nida's plan by the way…

I have a confession to make…my mouse broke so I updated late again.(sob)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Chains of Parenthood**

December 2

"Seifer, I have something to tell you…" Quistis said in tears

"What is it?" Seifer asked, wiping the tears off Quistis' face

"Seifer…I am pregnant…with your child!" She answered, caressing her stomach which looked bigger than usual.

"AHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOOO!!!" Screamed Seifer as his eyes opened from sleep. It was a nightmare…or more like a dream. Whatever he considered it, it surely woke him up in fear. His heart pounded wildly on his chest as he sat down on his bed in silence to gather up himself after what he just heard in his dream…or nightmare.

He looked at his clock; it was 8:14 in the morning. He was late for his classes, or so he thought. Seifer got up fast, did his daily hygiene before he got out of his dorm and ran up to his classroom as quick as he could; but to his dismay, the classroom was empty. It was a Wednesday, and every Wednesday, classes would usually start by 10:00 A.M. and end at 3:30 P.M. Seifer slowly walked back to his dorm with shrugged shoulders. Along the way, Nida caught up with him and approached him.

"Hey Seifer!" Nida said as waved his hand in greeting

"It's you…what do want?" Seifer sternly asked

"Did I come at a wrong time?" Nida concernedly interrogated

"No…I guess it alright…why?" He replied in a better tone

"You see, I have this really big favor…I asked everyone, but they all turned me down and you're the only one left I can turn to."

"Then what are the odds of me agreeing to your favor if everyone else didn't?"

"Seifer please! You have to listen to me!" Nida pleaded

"Fine, what?" He said in ignorant tome

"You see…I have a SeeD mission at Trabia for a couple of days or so, a week at the most…but then my sister Nina left with me her son to baby-sit because she'll be out on a business trip at least a week as well…and actually, my nephew is here…so… could you baby sit him for me?" Nida explained as a small boy came out behind his back from hiding. He was adorably cute with his blonde hair and red cheeks. His eyes were deep as sapphire and he reached just above Seifer's knees.

Seifer looked down at him and raised his brows then said, "You just asked the wrong person, I don't know anything about kids."

"Everyone else said the same thing. Seifer, please, someone has to take care of him! You need not worry, he's been potty trained and he knows how to feed himself. All you have to do is watch over him away form danger, besides, my sister said she'll be paying a good price to me, but since I can't…I'll give it to you instead—full price! So, what do you say, huh pal?" Nida clarified as he knelt down in Seifer's mercy

"Money you say?" Seifer reached for his pocket and found only a few gils left. And for the last time, looked at the boy before he agreed on those circumstances.

"OH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!! I swear, this will be the biggest favor I'll ever ask you!" Nida said in gratitude, then stooped down to his young nephew then said "Uncle Nida will be gone for awhile and I will leave you with your Uncle Seifer now. He'll be taking care of you, so don't make him angry okay? Or he'll throw you out of the window and let you drown to sea."

"Okie-doky!" The small boy said in agreement

"That's my boy! I guess I'll be leaving now, thanks again pal!" Nida said as he ran out to the parking lot leaving the two behind.

Seifer once again looked at the child then asked, "What's your name kid?"

"Perille." He boldly replied at the towering man before him

"Heh, you got guts kid, I like that! So how old are you?"

"Five." He once again replied, but even bolder this time.

"Hahaha! I guess we're stuck huh? Now come on, I got classes to attend to."

And so Seifer and his newfound friend went to his classroom. When he got there, the place started to fill up and before he knew it, Quistis entered the room to start her classes. Seifer hid Perille below his study panel to avoid being caught. But as Quistis started her lecture, Perille ran out from his seat then went to Quistis. She was shocked by the child's presence and asked him why he was there. Perille simply pointed as Seifer who shrugged in his seat from embarrassment.

"Seifer? Do you have something to do with this?" Quistis curiously asked as she stood right beside him and looked at him in a teacherly-like manner.

"I can explain…this is Perille, Nida's nephew. I'll be baby-sitting him for a week, so if you may, please let him stay here, I'm sure he won't be a problem." Seifer explained as he dragged Perille back to his seat.

"…I guess as long as he doesn't disrupt the class." Quistis consented

And so she continued her lesson. But as the lesson progressed, Perille started to feel uneasy about the whole silent atmosphere that he got up and ran around the classroom shouting vivid words which caused the students to laugh. Seifer slapped himself for being so stupid earlier that morning. But he was lucky enough to be in good terms with Quistis that she decided to let Perille's disruptive behavior slip. After their class, when all the students left the classroom, Quistis called Seifer's attention out and said to him that she couldn't possibly risk cracking her nerve in her class and kindly asked Seifer to let the boy stay in the Library instead. When they came into an agreement, Seifer left with Perille and spent the whole afternoon draining the poor child's energy by teaching him how to fight. He was shocked by the Perille's potential; they started out at around 5:00 P.M and ended sometime 8:00 P.M. When they were done prancing around at the Training Center, they went out to eat dinner at the Cafeteria. After which, Seifer walked him back to his dorm where they'll be spending the night together for a week. Perille brushed his teeth and Seifer kindly tucked him into his bed. But since there was only one in the room, they ended up sleeping together side by side.

At around 11:00 that night, Seifer woke up from the noise he heard which seemed like a weeping child. He got up only to see that it was Perille, softly sobbing on the floor right below his bed.

"What's the matter Perille?" Seifer asked in a fatherly look

"I miss my mommy…" Perille replied as he kept on crying

"But your mommy's not here. Don't worry, she'll be back soon. Now go back to sleep, we have a big day ahead."

"Ummm…uncle?" Perille motioned as he grabbed Seifer's wrist and looked at him eagerly in the eye as if wanting to say something.

Seifer noticed the boy's notion and didn't hesitate to ask "What is it?"

"That girl…your teacher…she was kind…kinda like my mommy…"

"You mean Quistis? Heh…what do want me to do with her?"

"Can you let her tell me a bedtime story?" Perille pleaded with teary eyes

Seifer couldn't do anything but give what the young boy wanted. Seifer didn't want to bother Quistis so much that he decided to bring Perille along with him. He took the child's hand and led him to Quistis' dorm. When they reached there, Seifer knocked as softy as he could as to avoid much mischief. They were lucky enough that Quistis was still wide-awake during that time and heard him knock.

Quistis slowly opened her door and was shocked by Seifer's presence. "Seifer? What are you doing here this late at night?"

"Aren't you gonna let us in?" Seifer softly said as he pulled Perille closer for Quistis to see.

"Um, sure…come on in." Quistis hesitantly said for she felt embarrassed at Seifer's presence looking less formal. Her long blonde hair was neatly braided behind her back and she wore a sleek white midnight gown that night instead of pajamas. She didn't feel very comfortable amidst his presence, but still she had no choice.

Seifer made Perille sit on Quistis' bed and explained to her the whole situation. "Uh, sorry for our intrusion, but I found Perille crying because he misses his mom…and he sort of finds that 'motherly material' in you…and so he asked me if you can be nice enough to tell him a story for him to drift off to sleep…"

Quistis was moved by what Seifer said, at the same time felt perplexed for what he meant by 'motherly material'. She felt sorry for Perille and thought of telling him a bedtime story called 'Twisted Fate' since it seemed that Perille heard all other stories. But before Quistis could reach the ending, she found Perille softly snoring on her lap. He motioned Seifer to take him back into his bed and Seifer did this without any hesitation.

December 3

It was a Thursday, and Seifer's classes would start as early as 7:00 A.M. So he woke Perille up early as well for he needed to bring him at the Library. He told a pigtailed Library Committee member to take care Perille while he attended his classes. When he came down with Quistis to fetch him, he saw that Perille was no longer there. He went to ask the pigtailed girl, but realized that the committee takes shifts after every three hours and it was the sixth hour. When Seifer asked the man who stood at the counter, he simply told them that the child they were describing left over an hour ago. Seifer and Quistis hurried out and looked for him all over the Garden but failed to see him. When the couple exited out of the Quad, they found stray Grats all over the hall and realized that they missed to check on the Training Center. And before they had the chance to scold Perille, both of them were summoned before the Headmistress since Cid went along with Nida at Trabia.

Edea stressed out their irresponsibility as a standing parent for a child. "You were lucky to get Perille out of the Training Center alive! What if a T-Rexaur saw him!? You're lucky that my husband's not around, because if he was here, you two could've been severely punished! And since I'm taking charge, I want you two to patrol around the Garden and eliminate all the stray Grats. That will be your punishment, but you won't stop until you're 100 sure that the grounds are safe enough for our junior classmen. I want this job done before classes tomorrow, do you understand?"

"That's easy! Thanks Matron!" Seifer confidently said as he carried Perille out of the office leaving Quistis behind.

"That good for nothing—argh! Matron, you must know that the child--" Quistis tried to explain, but was intruded by Edea before she could finish

"Is not your responsibility, I know, but Seifer is. Watch out for Seifer for you know that man quite well, I'm sure this won't be the last time they'll get into trouble." Edea said as she asked Quistis the favor of keeping an eye on them

When they got out of the office, they right away began the hunt for Grats. It was pretty easy for the both of them to kill the Grats, but a couple of T-Rexaurs also got loose, and this took out quite of their time. It took them hours to finish, checking and rechecking the Garden before they were finally sure that it was safe.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess…" Seifer softly uttered as he walked Quistis to her dorm with Perille who tagged along.

"No, it's all right…I sort of feel sorry for you anyway…" Quistis replied in turn with a smile.

That night, they did the same routine, Quistis told a bedtime story until Perille dosed off to sleep, and Seifer carried him back to bed.

December 4

It was a Friday, Seifer's classes would often start at around 10:00 in the morning. That day, he spent his time with Perille, pleading him never to leave the Library again since his classes would only last two hours that day.

When Seifer left for his class, Perille was left alone once more in the Library with the pigtailed committee member. Seifer was lucky, for he was sure that he would be back before the shifts took place.

After an hour of waiting, Perille started to get impatient. He silently sneaked out from his seat and went to the back of the Library.

When Seifer arrived with Quistis, they found Perille messing up with the Card Catalog. And when they hurried to stop him, it was too late, Perille had already mixed the numbers with the alphabets, took out the cards and aligned them up to make simple words that he could spell, and worse of all, turned the neatly stacked up cards into a pile of well mixed trash.

As soon as they saw this, Seifer carried Perille out of the scene while Quistis was left to gather up the mess that Perille made. The whole day wasn't enough for the both of them to fix up everything that the juvenile did. Seifer was made to help out at the Library as a committee member for two hours everyday, for at least three days until the card catalog has been restored back to it's normal state and accessible for the students to use once more. At the same time, Perille was prohibited to stay at the library until his leave, which added up to Seifer's distress.

"What the heck did you do!? You damn child! With what you did place not only me, but Quistis into trouble as well! Do you realize what burden you cost for the both of us!? Huh? What!? Come on, don't just look at me like that, say something! " Seifer scolded, exclaiming at Perille that night at his dorm after they exited at the Library.

"…I-I was bored…" Perille softly replied in tears

"You got bored!? So you made a big mess just to satisfy yourself!?" Seifer retorted still shouting at the child.

Luckily, Quistis passed by and heard the clamor. She hurried in at Seifer's dorm and defended Perille, exclaiming to him in return, "What kind of an attitude is that towards a child, huh Seifer!? You're angry at him, I know, but what gives you the right to yell at him like that!?"

"The child needs discipline Quis, can't you see that!?" Seifer exclaimed back vehemently pointing at Perille who kept on crying hard in Quistis' arms.

"Well you can't discipline a child without explaining things to him! You keep on yelling at him hoarse words to show your anger, yet you show him no sign of your concern to change his ways! Did Matron ever told you that!?" Quistis angrily replied, yet a little less loud that time.

"Matron!? What did she ever do to us!? Look at everyone! Zell became a wuss, Squall turned out to be a lonely freak, Irvine into a pathetic flirt and me!!! Look at how miserable I am!" Seifer harshly exclaimed as he pounded his chest in rage.

Quistis could no longer take the cruelty of Seifer that tears flowed from her eyes in disbelief. And with a stroke of her wrist, she found herself slapping Seifer hard on the cheek. "You have no right to talk to Matron that way!!! You may have become a jerk yourself, but you have NO RIGHT to talk to everyone else that way! What has happened to you!? Because of a simple thing as a card catalog, you snapped out!? Has it ever occurred to you that what we're doing affects the child!? Look at us, look at yourself, you have become a monster!"

Seifer was silenced by Quistis' slap and her words. He gathered himself together as he snapped back to reality. He looked at Quistis who was angrily looking at him straight in the eye. Then he turned his attention to Perille who was weeping hard on the floor, his shirt drenched in tears as a continuous flow fell from his cobalt eyes. Seifer's breathing deepened as his found himself slowly falling back to reality. He slowly turned his gaze at Quistis, and as meek as he could get, he said, "…I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened…forgive me…I feel so ashamed!"

Quistis approached him as slouched on his bed and kindly apologized "I'm sorry for slapping you as well…I guess I snapped out of it too. I think it's best if Perille will stay with me for the night. You stay here and think about what you did, okay?"

After those words, Quistis took Perille with her and left Seifer alone. The whole night, Seifer kept on turning and tossing, unable to settle down in peace for what just happened.

December 5

As the new day arose, everyone was thrilled for the day ahead. It was a Saturday, a day for rest, a day without classes. Seifer woke up and felt blue that time. He neither wanted to lay still on his bed the whole day, nor wanted to enjoy too much, for what happened the other night still haunted him. He wanted to scream, but knew it wouldn't help. So he simply got out of bed and prepared for the day that would come in his way.

When he came in to the cafeteria for his breakfast, he caught sight of Quistis and Perille who seemed to enjoy their meal. He wanted to join them, but was too ashamed to do so, instead, he sat together with Zell who was happily munching his hotdogs.

"Hey Zell, can I sit here?" Seifer asked as he carried with him a tray of food

"Huh? Sure pal! What's up with you? Ya look a little down." Zell commented

"Huh?" Seifer questioned, as he wasn't his usual self

"That's funny, you're not with Quistis nor with your kid Perille today, something happed between you guys?" Zell asked once more as he kept on gnawing at his succulent meal at the same time, looked at Seifer in concern

Seifer noticed Zell flustered and decided to tell. "Yeah, had a fight last night because of my damned up arrogant attitude…now I can't even face them."

"Well you should, ya do realize that you're getting paid to watch him. Besides, I'm sure they're willing to consent, Quistis if far too busy to take care of him on her own ya know."

"Heh, who knew you had a sensitive side in you?" Seifer kidded

"Don't push it!" was Zell's repartee

Just then, Quistis saw Seifer in distress and favored Perille to ask him to join in their table. Seifer didn't argue and sat with them, but he remained quiet.

"You know, me and Perille are planning to go out fishing at Balamb today, thought it would be fun if you could come along." Quistis proposed breaking the silence.

"…I guess…that is, if Perille wants me to." He mumbled in reply

"Sure Uncle Seifer! I promise I won't mess up again!" Perille said in assurance

And so they left for Balamb after their breakfast. Quistis got dressed, while Seifer and Perille went off to buy their snacks. When they arrived at Balamb's dock, a big fat lady approached them and started to pinch Perille all over.

"Oh, you cute-cute boy you! What's your name? Come on now, tell your Aunt Betty. Come on, Aunt Betty has a cookie for you!" The fat lady said as she kept on pinching the small child with her big fat fingers

"Oww,oww!!! It-it's Perille, now quit hurting me lady, I have a fishy to catch!" Perille angrily replied annoyed by the lady's persistence.

"Oh, Perille, what a cute name! Who picked it for you, your mommy or your daddy?" Betty continued as she looked at Seifer and Quistis, whom she mistook as Perille's proud parents.

"Oh, um…well you see, he's not actually--" Seifer tried to explain, but the lady cut him short when patted his head and pinched Quistis in annoyance

"Oooh, you both are very lucky to have a very cute son like him! Oh, look, he got his mother's eyes." She said as she looked at Quistis' cerulean eyes while pointing at Perille's. "Oh, and your father's strength." as Perille escaped from the fat woman's gigantic arms

"No, Perille is--" Quistis tried to explain but was cut off again by the annoying lady

"Do you wish to have a family picture taken? I have an automatic camera here!" Betty offered as she took out a puny camera from her oversized pocket

"You don't have to." Implored Seifer

"Oh, but I insist! The moment is just far too perfect for you to miss out on placing in on your family album." Indeed the woman was far too persuasive that they simply agreed in her terms.

When she gave them the photo taken, it indeed looked like a real family of blondes that anyone could mistaken them as a married couple.

For a long while, the irritating lady kept on blabbering about her past, present and future that the two got sick of listening to her. Often times, she would stop and comment on how the two make up a perfect couple.

When Betty got choked up with her words…at last, Seifer took the opportunity and grabbed Quistis and Perille's hand, then said to her, "Oh, look at the time, me and my family will have to go now, thanks Aunt Betty, but we really have to go…now let's go sweetheart, come on Perille, our boat is waiting." He said as he quickly left holding Quistis hand while motioned to the lady that they had to leave.

As Seifer and the two hurried to the boat, Betty was left choking. Quistis felt a slight blush over her cheeks as Seifer called her sweetheart, while Seifer too felt indifferent for calling her sweetheart.

As they rented a rowboat, the same rowboat that they once used during their first date at Dollet, memories pondered in their minds as they reflected on how much they went through. But their fantasy soon turned to horror when they found out that Perille threw away the paddles to see if it would float or not. And the answer was that it didn't only float, but drifts along the waves as well that when they found out, the current off to sea already carried out the paddle.

"Perille!? What did you do!?" Seifer asked a bit panicked

"See if the paddle floats!"

With that, Seifer could no longer scold the boy; instead, he just laid back and relaxed until the setting of the sun. When the sun was down, hand in hand, all three of them paddled their way back into the dock using their bear hands that when they arrived walking all the way back to Balamb Garden, they were greatly exhausted that they slept the moment they returned to their dorm.

December 6

The next morning, everything was back to normal, Quistis, Seifer and Perille ate breakfast together at the cafeteria this time. Seifer already felt comfortable in their presence. Seifer asked Quistis if she wished to come along and swim with them at the beach. But Quistis explained that she was far too busy checking on the papers for the grades would soon be out for the cadets. Seifer understood, but Perille didn't.

That afternoon, as Seifer spent his time at the Library, fixing up the Card Catalog, Quistis was there with him checking her classes' papers. Perille said to them that he'd rather stay with Zell at the cafeteria and watch him eat hotdogs. The two decided that it would be better off that way.

When lunchtime came, the two thought of going to the cafeteria and check on Perille for a while. When they got there, they saw Perille sitting at the cash register. Everything seemed fine that time, until they ate their lunch and found it extremely hot and spicy. All the various foods were hot to extremity. Everyone found himself and herself bloated from drinking too much water. It was then realized that Zell told Perille how much he liked spicy food, but not enough spice was added to the food, so Perille thought of giving what Zell wanted, he just added too much though. He took hold of every pepper, cayenne, chili, and tobasco that he found in the kitchen, but when he realized he didn't know what Zell liked, he decided to pour it in every dish instead.

Both Seifer and Quistis got scold at again, but their job at the Library was not yet finished that they took their eyes off Perille for the last time and continued on their work. It was late afternoon when they finally got the job done.

As Quistis entered her room, she found Perille in there messing the papers that she worked on for over a week. She felt her blood boil at the site and failed to hold her composure that she ended up yelling at Perille. "OUT! GET OUT! How dare you mess up with my work! After all that I've done for you, this is what I get as thanks!? Get out here Perille, before I really shout at you!!!"

Perille ran out of her dorm while she was left with the scattered pieces of papers in her floor. She felt bad about shouting at Perille, but she too has her limits. She already felt terrible to have only drunk water for lunch. Plus, she felt fatigued after all her work at the Library, and when she returned, she was already filled up that it only took one needle for her to explode.

December 7

When Seifer woke up to prepare for his classes, he found his bed empty and his door opened. He hurried out around the Garden, but Perille was nowhere to be found. Seifer felt great fear for Perille arrived at his dorm sobbing that night. He somehow had a hunch that the boy escaped out of Balamb. He called Quistis' attention, she felt very awful at the situation that she left all her work at that very instance to help Seifer look for the missing child.

They asked Edea in favor to allow them to leave the Garden to search for Perille. Edea consented with their dilemma and allowed them to take the time out in search for the boy.

When they got out of Balamb, they caught sight of a figure, which seemed to that of a young child. The thing ran in to the Fire Cavern alone. The two didn't waste any more time and quickly ran towards the Fire Cavern as fast as they could. As they entered the place, they saw no one. They walked on, and prowled their eyes all over the place. Just then, they saw four Bombs circle at a body which laid still on the ground. As the head turned at them, they realized it was Perille, very weak from the heat. Seifer quickly ran and carried him, while Quistis summoned Shiva whom she was luckily junctioned to and easily took out all four Bombs.

As they walked back to the Garden, Seifer found Perille burning hot with fever. And when they went to Dr.Kadowaki for some medicine, she wasn't there. The two were left with no choice but to cure the child themselves. Seifer gently laid Perille on his bed, while Quistis prepared a towel soaked with cold water to be placed on Perille's forehead. At first, Perille remained quiet as the two tended him.

"How I wish you were my parents instead." A soft utter came from the child as he opened his eyes to look at them

"Don't say that…you're lucky to have a mother and a father. Did you know that me and Uncle Seifer were raised together without parents?" Quistis meekly explained

"Does that mean you're bother and sister?" He sweetly asked in concern

"No, me and Quistis are not related in any way. We were simply raised by our Matron in an orphanage. Why? You thought we were siblings?" Seifer answered as he caressed the child's head

"No, because of you are bother and sister, that would mean that you can't marry and have many babies for me to play with!" Perille said with such innocence that it made both Seifer and Quistis blush at each other. "You see, I always wanted a baby brother, but mommy and daddy said that they couldn't afford to have another baby. I guess they're right…they can't even afford to take care of one."

Seifer and Quistis were moved to pity with what Perille said. Quistis wanted to clarify things out and so she asked, "Why do you say that?"

"My mommy and daddy often leaves me with strangers. They say they had to go and find money. They find more time to find money than being with me…does that mean that they love money more than me?"

"No…of course not, they love you more than anything in the world! The reason why they have to leave in search for money is that they want to give you the best of everything, and to provide you with all your needs." Quistis kindly explained

"But I don't need all those stuff…all I want is to have some fun."

"Hmph, that explains all your dirty tricks." Seifer said with a grin

"Why? Have I been a bad boy?"

"Hahahahaha!!! You!? A bad boy!? No…just an irritating little brat!" Seifer said sounding so fake and pissed by the boy's question

That night, things were clear for everyone. Seifer and Quistis understood the young child's feelings, the reason behind his actions and the reason behind his cries every night. That night, they stayed up late with him until he was able to sleep, and until his fever cooled down a bit. When Perille was sound asleep, Seifer thanked Quistis as she quietly sneaked out of the room.

December 8

It was early morning when Nida arrived together with Cid from Trabia. Since classes wouldn't start until after lunch that day, Seifer and Quistis had the chance to bid Perille farewell before he left the train bound for Timber that morning.

"Feeling all better Perille?" Seifer happily asked as he walked him towards the entrance of the Garden

"Yup! All thanks to you!" Perille replied enthusiastically with his newfound strength.

"So, did you have fun?" Quistis asked as she walked along beside them

"Uh-huh! I hope that you two will always be my baby sitters from now on!"

"No thank you." Seifer quickly retorted

"Ahhh…there you are! Come and give Uncle Nida a big hug!" Nida said as he approached them

"Uncle! Uncle! You don't know how much fun I had!" Perille exclaimed as he gave Nida a big-tight embrace

"Oh, really? Thanks Seifer…oh, and here's your pay as promised." Nida said in gratitude as he gave Seifer a bundle of gil.

Seifer quickly grabbed the bundle and started counting it "Thanks!"

"Well, better say goodbye Perille, the train will be leaving soon." Nida intruded as he placed Perille on the ground to say his farewell

Perille first approached Quistis who wasn't busy at all standing "Ummm… Aunt Quisty, I'm going now…thank you for standing up as my mother for me…I'm sure you'll be a good one someday." Perille said beaming at her

Quistis knelt down and gave Perille a sweet embrace "You're welcome…but how can I be a mother if there's no father?" she kidded

"Ummm…you can always have Uncle Seifer." Perille added as he pointed at Seifer who was still busy counting the bundle, then approached him leaving Quistis with red cheeks "Uncle Seifer, I'm going home now…I'm sorry to have been a naughty boy…I guess I just needed some attention."

"Hahaha! You little brat, don't worry, I'm not angry at you any more." Seifer sarcastically said as he rubbed Perille's head

And so they bid farewell to him. As Perille left off with Nida, Seifer and Quistis were left behind. "Ahhh…sure am glad that the plague is over! Oh, here…it's half of my profit…I guess you deserve a share since you helped out." Seifer said as he handed over some gil to Quistis.

"Thank you…but I think you need it more than I do--" Quistis wasn't done speaking when Seifer suddenly stated

"Really? Thanks, knew you're a pal!" he said as he grabbed back the gil

"Hey! I didn't mean I didn't want it! Give it back!" Quistis exclaimed in frustration as she pulled back Seifer who held tightly the money

When things were settled between them, they proceeded back to their class and had a normal day. But when evening came, the whole Garden was in panic when they realized that all the key cards for their dorm had been thrown away into the fountain. It was really hard for them since the water rubbed off the names on their cards. So, that night, they were soaking wet from swimming, tired and wretched. Most of all, everyone slept outside their dorm for two nights until all the cards were encoded back to their respective owners. And who's to blame? Why, Seifer and Quistis of course, for their irresponsibility towards Perille…

As Seifer laid back on his bed, no longer crowded and comfortable as ever, he reflected on the events that took place and realized the omen on his dream… and no longer the nightmare he once thought of.


End file.
